Wrestling Universe: Season One
by FourRustedScars
Summary: A series that merges personalities from both TNA and WWE into one large Wrestling Universe. Written as you see on the shows, I hope you read and enjoy, and also review.
1. Raw 1

Wrestling Universe

Raw 1

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

The seats in the circular arena were near full. The fans were eager, impatient, and excited. Calls, hoots, whistles, and chants echoed through the brisk cool air inside and two individuals began to walk down from the ramp to a table set just behind the ring in a small rectangular section created specifically or the announce team. The two were Michael Cole and Jim Ross, the latter receiving cheers from the masses that stood up from or clapped in their seats. They both sat down in their black chairs and set up the table for the show ahead. Monitors on, papers spread, and headphones ready. The show may now begin.

The high fretted guitar bend of the familiar theme titled, "Hitman," ended the chatter and scattered calls of the large crowds and drew out their cheers and their butts off the seats. The son of the bulldog stepped out from behind the black curtain and walked down from the stage to the ramp, his black outfit matched the color of the stage and ring decor, aside from the canvas which had been white. He entered under the top rope and inside awaited his opponent in the new powerhouse promotion of Wrestling Universe, the combination of both TNA and WWE. David Hart Smith hadn't needed to wait long until his opponent was called by the ring announcer just outside of the ring near the commentary table.

The Samoan Bulldozer aptly named Umaga was his first opponent on the new show. A drum beat and light cultural singing filled the dominantly silent arena, save a few the crowd members that had jeered the Samoan Bulldozer. Umaga stepped in heavy strides with his intimidating and seemingly bloodthirsty face scowled and smiled, stared, and yelled at David Hart Smith as the man climbed the white steel steps to the turn-post of the ring. Umaga didn't seemed ready to smash the son of the Bulldog to pieces and he stepped into the man's face with a gnashing of his teeth and then a loud unintelligible yell.

A ring of the bell signaled to the two professional wrestlers that the match shall commence. Umaga set the first seconds of the match strong with a hard push to David Hart Smith, knocking the man down to his back. Umaga yelled, then reached his robust arm down and gripped what hair he could from his opponent to lift him up against the ropes. He slapped once to the chest. Twice. A final time he slapped his opponent and David Hart Smith fell from the second rope out to the mats around the ring. The referee, dressed in white, began a count to ten and at the number of eight, the son of the Bulldog was just able to miss the final two and enter the ring.

"Umaga is just dominating so far." Said Jim Ross.

"Scary how much power is in the Samoan Bulldozer, I wonder if Davey Boy Smith's son will be able to survive the viciousness that is Umaga." Michael Cole commented.

David Hart Smith avoided Umaga's hard right hand that came down like a wrecking ball ready to smash into his head. He jabbed at Umaga's left cheek quickly and then again. He hit downward at his chest and with a kick he was able to gain the upper hand if only briefly. Umaga reddened David Hart Smith's right upper chest with another hard swung slap. He was ready to end the match and held his opponent over his shoulders. As he was setting the man up for a slam, David Hart Smith continued his punches to the Samoan Bulldozer's face until he could free himself back onto his feet. In haste, Smith wrapped the sleeper hold around Umaga's neck to try and end it with a submission before his robust opponent could counter.

"Umaga is down and the win belongs to David Hart Smith!" Jim Ross called out, "what an upset! The son of Davey Boy Smith, I think, will reach great heights here in the Wrestling Universe on Raw."

"That he may, but let us discuss our main event, Jim. Former head of TNA is now a member of the roster here at Wrestling Universe and he's going up against of his rival company's biggest and best superstars and that is The Undertaker." Michael Cole added.

"Right Cole, it should be noted this is a qualification match for the Heavyweight Championship and the winner of this match faces the winner of the match before it at Rumble Mayhem for the championship. Should be a slobber-knocker, Michael Cole." Jim Ross replied.

"Right, but here and now as they walk down the ramp is Chyna and Beth Phoenix. They will tag against the unretired Trish Stratus and Melina." Michael Cole commented.

Chyna entered the ring, wearing a black and green colored pants and top as to coincide with the colors that Beth Phoenix also wore. The two stood at the center of the ring and awaited the arrival of both opponents. The theme song commonly used for Trish played and abruptly ended Beth's amazonian music. Trish had unretired briefly to test the waters in the new wrestling organization of Wrestling Universe. Melina had transfered from WWE, bought out by the owner of the new wrestling promotion. They lightly stepped and briskly made their wait to the ring. As Melina posed on the edge with her thighs spread in a split, Trish ascended the first turn-post she could get her feet up on and raised her arm to the crowd.

Chyna and Beth Phoenix, partnering for the first time, quickly took the advantage over the two females. Chyna's grip pulled Melina to the ring and she stomped once, twice, and as many times as she could before Melina rolled away to avoid more pain to her right knee. Beth, whom only battled Trish once in a tag match, eagerly pulled the blonde star down from her high cheered position on the turn-post and threw her to the canvas below. There they wrestling and punched away at one another, Beth on top and Trish trying hard to fight back, escape, or turn Beth over to take the advantage.

Beth felt the pain of two knees that hit hard against her abdomen and reluctantly released Trish and leaned against the turn-post. Trish hadn't wasted even a second before she was on top of the Glamazon and her fists were digging into her opponent's face. Beth took each hit, but had dodged several in the final first on face impacts. She pushed the woman away and followed up with a kick to her stomach. This allowed Beth to maneuver behind the ropes to let Chyna become the legal female in the tag match. Trish however became the legal on for her team after Chyna turned to her with intent to harm. Melina rolled to her feet from outside the ring and slowly ascended the steps to stand behind the ropes to allow Trish a partner to tag when in trouble.

With the female tag match official underway, Chyna lost the upperhand when Trish used the ropes to jump up and maneuver Chyna to the canvas with a hurricanrana that elicited a loud cheer from the crowds that surrounded them behind the barrier a few feet from the outer mats. Trish pinned Chyna, but to no avail. She tried again, but again had failed. She pulled the taller woman up and backed her into the corner where Melina stood in anticipation. She was tagged in and took over for Trish with kicks, punches, and a tight headlock around Chyna's neck that dragged her near the center of the white canvas ring.

As Chyna began to counter, wrapping an arm around Melina's waist and readying a backdrop, a muscular and somewhat manly figured woman ran down the stage and ramp. She wore a black top and pink skirt that would have looked more pleasant on any of the four girls in the ring, but not in this oddly appearing female. She yanked Beth Phoenix down from the side of the ring and pushed her away. It caught the attention of Chyna as she leaned back for the slam, but the distraction allowed Melina to roll back onto her feet and then roll up Chyna for the pin. The distraction of the so named Santina Marella was a success for the confused team of Trish Stratus and Melina.

"That was Santina Marella, Santino's strange twin sister. Hopefully she doesn't come over here." Jim Ross said.

"Ha, I hope not as well, but lets focus next on Sting who has a little something to say about his opponent tonight in the title qualification match." Michael Cole cued the large screen above the stage to switch from Santina dancing strangely outside of the ring to Sting backstage in his dressing room with a bat in hand and dressed in his common The Crow inspired attire.

"John Cena, you may have passed as a main event star on WWE, but that company is gone. You can't run to Vince McMahon and kiss his ass for star power any longer. When you face me, you better bring everything you have because unlike you, I give the crowd what they want and I know more than six moves." Sting stated before the screen returned to the ring.

"Harsh words from the legend Sting. I got to agree that John Cena needs to bring everything he has to this match or he may not get a chance at the Heaveyweight Championship belt." Jim Ross commented.

A white explosion of pyrotechnics banged outward from the stage. As it subsided, Chris Jericho walked out past the flickering sparks remaining on the steel stage. He kept a serious composure and walked down the ramp to the ring. Inside, he leaned against the ropes once, then waited for his opponent to arrive. His opponent was the son of Ted Dibiase and same named; Ted Dibiase Jr. He walked out in front with his father behind him as his manager, they stepped down the ramp with the old song used by the original Ted Dibiase. Chris Jericho watched on from the ring as the son parted from his father to slide onto the canvas and stand to his feet.

Jerciho locked shoulders with Ted Dibiase Jr. The two pulled off from one another after a stale mate and locked into a grapple once more. The son of Ted Dibiase gained the upper hand in the grapple lock with a knee to the abdomen and following it up with a hip toss onto the canvas. With one arm still grasped, he brought it between his knees and dropped down on it. Ted Dibiase Jr. pulled and continued to apply stress to Jericho's arm with the armbar locked in until he decided himself to roll out and continue the advantage in the match.

Jericho shook the pain aside from his arm and grappled with the younger Dibiase once again. This time Jericho was the one with a headlock around Ted's neck. Ted Dibiase Jr. pushed Chris Jericho across the ring into the ropes. He bent down as Jericho returned only to find a boot coming into his eyesight. The tip smacked hard into his chin and he stumbled backward from the counter attack. Jericho took no chances with his opponent and used his forearm to chop across his chest before whipping him across the ring. Ted smacked into Chris Jericho's tough boots once again and found himself quickly flat on the ring canvas.

Jericho set up his opponent for his signature move: The Walls of Jericho. Ted Dibiase slid into the ring to distract Jericho from locking the move into his son completely. Dibiase Jr. free from Jericho's grip, rolled away and sat against the ring post for a brief breather his father had allowed him. Jericho turned, Ted charged and the two met with one elbow to the jaw and another with a hard right hook to the abdomen. Ted Dibiase Jr. connected his left elbow hard enough to side swipe Jericho through the ropes and outside of the ring.

The former member of Legacy took to the high ground, remaining in the ring as Jericho gathered himself below. Ted Dibiase smacked the bare skin of Jericho's head and pushed him into the ring for his son to continue the attack. The younger Dibiase dropped to pin Jericho, but the count was stopped at two. He looked to the ref in disapproval and then back at Jericho to mount an assault. Punch, punch, punching away Ted Dibiase Jr. knocked Jericho up to his feet and into the turn-post. He grabbed the shoulder and arm of his opponent, using the irish whip to send him to the turn-post across from them, but Jericho had countered it and it was Ted who went charging into the buckles. His back slammed hard against the buckled pads and he tried to counter by charging back and Jericho's forearm met him at the center of the ring. He quickly maneuvered his opponent for his signature finisher and was able in mere seconds to get the man's hands smacking like a gasping fish on land against the canvas. Jericho had won his match.

"What a comeback by Chris Jericho. I don't agree with this man's actions, but he can damn sure wrestle. I consider this payback for all the horrible things Ted Dibiase Junior did when he was in Legacy with Randy Orton and Cody Rhodes." Said Jim Ross.

"You couldn't be more wrong Jim Ross, I think he's at the top of his peak and Legacy helped him in that. I don't agree with his past, but with his father beside him, Dibiase has a bright future here in the new Wrestling Universe. Jericho on the other hand continues to show his dominance in the ring as he had in WCW, ECW, WWE, and now here today." Michael Cole replied.

Backstage, as viewed from the screen on stage, Cena walked down the hallway toward the staircase that lead to the stage. He gave a glance at Jeff Jarrett as the former owner of TNA crossed his path. The two exchanged a quick glare before moving on. The screen switched to a video of Cena and his self-sung rap song played in the arena. Cena walked onto stage with his fists up and then saluted the crowd before he walked downward to the ring. The reaction had been mixed, but mostly leaned against the favor of Cena. He entered the ring and tried to pose his arms up again for the crowd, but he soon realized he wasn't going get the manufactured reactions that WWE had forced the fans to give him.

With nothing but the cheers of the attending crowds, Sting walked down to the ring. His eyes were fixed on John Cena until he entered the ring. John Cena had to prove himself in this organization now. No longer could he rely on being buddies with the owner to get himself to the top despite his lower quality compared to the other wrestlers. If he had talent, this is the time to prove it. Sting locked shoulders with John Cena and Cena wrapped the legend's neck with his arm. Cena let his opponent go toward the ropes and swung his forearm across Sting's chest as he was propelled back by the black ropes.

"Cena is taking the upper hand so far. This is a match up for the ages!" Jim announced.

"Sting versus John Cena. Something I never thought I'd see." Cole added.

Cena held Sting in another headlock to punch away at the man's painted face with hard right fists. After the tenth punch, Cena's makeup smudged knuckles went for one more, only to find himself backing into the turn post behind them. Sting threw his foot like a charging rhino into Cena's abdomen. He pulled Cena down to his knees. The legendary wrestler wrapped his fingers around the back of Cena's head and lunged for the ring in a one-handed bulldog. Cena's face bounced off the canvas heard throughout the arena.

Sting was ready to prove to Cena that he had a long way to go before he could reach the high ranks like himself. Sting lightly rolled John Cena onto his back with a kick. One leg stepped between his opponent's and then wrapped the free leg over his. Sting turned around, kneeling down to apply pressure to Cena's back in the Scorpion Deathlock. A submission move he hoped Cena could not fathom how to back out of without tapping the canvas. Sting loved over his shoulder as he applied the hold to see the referee asking Cena if he would give up, but one hand held above the canvas as if readying his answer, whilst his head continuously shook against the question.

Sting dropped the Scorpion Deathlock. In an unfathomable display of generosity, the legend let his opponent go before he could tap. Cena, in pain, had curled up against his hurt legs. He rolled away from Sting's right foot before it could smack into his side. Sting backed off to let his opponent out of the ring. Cena pulled himself up to recuperate from the Scorpion Deathlock and just as he looked up for what seemed to be the briefest of moments, he found Sting coming down at him with a diving crossbody attack. The two toppled like an crumbling building into the outer mats. Sting used the black metal barricade to pull himself up and then grasped a fist full of Cena's self-promoting shirt and rolled the man back in the ring.

"Sting is really dominating now. It seemed like Cena could have gained the win early on, but as we know in wrestling that it is unpredictable. It would be a great upset if Cena was to win now against the legend, Sting." Jim Ross commented.

"Cena is going to have to pull out more than a punch, kick, or bear hug to win this one now Jim. He may be at a loss for talent, something I would have never been able to say under our former employer." Cole revealed.

"Amen, Michael Cole." Nodded Jim.

In the ring, the two wrestlers exchanged left and right fists with one another. Cena started to slowly gain favor of the match as he pounded left and right to the older man's head. His knuckles broke skin in his last hard jab to the forehead. The blood only trickled down in a single line at first, but after several more hard hits and an elbow to the injury, Sting felt his world dim into a red haze. He tried to block Cena's coming fists with his elbow and succeeded in falling through to the outside of the ring between the top and middle rope.

One. Two. Three. The referee counted the legend as he sat on his knees outside of the ring. He wiped the blood from his face, removing some of his makeup as well. His reddened eyes gazed up at Cena coming to continue the attack from in front. Cena gripped Sting's hair, then pulled the man to the steel steps to smack his head against it. The plan hadn't passed as John had planned with Sting seeing the steps before they could see it even closer. He elbowed Cena enough times to push the man away and he rolled into the ring to escape any countering attack from his opponent.

Cena entered the ring after Sting and fell for the pin, his feet holding onto the bottom rope for support. The match was given to John Cena. The white rapper rushed out of the ring to celebrate his victory despite the jeers and Sting chants echoing from the mouths of the arena crowds. Cena sent them the gift of his middle finger and quickly escaped to the back before Sting had the ability to recover where John Cena had left him in the corner of the ring.

"Oh my! This is not what I was expecting coming into this match." Jim Ross added, "Cena has won against Sting with a low tactic of using the ropes behind the ref's back."

"Cena has won and that's all that matters to him. It will be surprising how this plays out next week if at all." Michael Cole commented.

"Up next is the final qualification match to see which two individuals square off against one another at the Rumble Mayhem event for the Heavyweight Championship title. Jeff Jarrett verses the dark phenomenon known as The Undertaker." Jim Ross announced.

"Next week, we might very well see a conflict between either of these two guys and the first qualifying contender; John Cena." Cole added.

First to walk the stage was Jeff Jarrett. Former owner of TNA until it had been bought by the Wrestling Universe organization. He stepped into the ring with the weight of a powerful individual, but could he hold up to the power of the Undertaker? He thought so, but the moment was about to come as the lights darkened to a deep blue hue and the church gongs filled the arena with hair standing chills. The Undertaker soon emerged from the fog and Jarrett watched his slow intimidating descent toward the ring with both fear and confidence in his eyes.

Undertaker stopped at the steel steps and held out his arms. As if by an alternate force, they flicked back on and almost brighter than before. The Undertaker passed one leg over the middle rope, held his hat, and then ducked under to officially enter the same ring with Jeff Jarrett. Jarrett refused to allow the Undertaker any more time to his entrance and charged with his forearm ready to clothesline the tall opponent. Undertaker raised his big black boot and the smaller man crashed like a train hitting a mounting. Jarrett fell back hard and nearly shook the ring with the force of his body dropping down from the kick.

Untertaker tossed off his trench coat and, hat on head, picked up Jeff Jarrett by the throat to raise him up eye to eye. Jarrett spit in the eyes of the Undertaker. Low and dirty, it revealed itself as a working tactic to get out of the harsh grasp of the black gloved hands of Undertaker. Jarrett followed up the dirty maneuver with a kick to Undertaker's hip and knees. He smacked his boots with his opponent's body again and again and again. Undertaker finally had fallen after the ninth hit to his abdomen. Jarrett began to take the assault to his opponent's exposed head.

Jarrett's boot connected with Undertaker's beaten face. The man shocked the arena with his hands grasping the second boot nearly inches from his face. Undertaker tightly held his fingers around the boot Jeff Jarrett and slowly rose to his feet, his eyes fixed angrily on his opponent. As Undertaker removed on hand to ready a hard punch, Jarrett swung his body around and kicked Undertaker in the face with an enzuigiri kick. Undertaker toppled over the ropes and landed on the rim of the ring, just barely held tight to the middle rope to keep himself from further crumbling down.

Jarrett kicked his taller opponent and pulled him to his knees. Jarrett lifted up with a dropkick. His feet smacked the right check of Undertaker quickly to knock him backward. Only Jarrett had jumped back up from that and he backed away to assess what he'd do next. He decided it would be a sleeper hold and he walked around to Undertaker's head to position his opponent for it. With Jarrett's arms holding tight around the neck of The Undertaker, he felt the man beneath him begin to fade from consciousness. The Undertaker rested on his hip and his hands lightly felt at the canvas, trying hard to do something to break the hold.

Jarrett was proud of himself at how easily he had taken down the Undertaker. He released the sleeper hold after his opponent pulled at his hair and Undertaker lay flat on the white ring canvas as Jarrett stood over him. He dropped down for the pin, but as he did, the man known as the phenom raised up and met Jarrett with his white glaring eyes. Jarretty backed away against the ref and stumbled onto the ropes. Undertaker, without his eyes moving from Jarrett's own eyes, stood up and fastened his fingers around the smaller man's neck. He raised Jarrett up and then slammed him down like a hurricane dropping a house flat into the Earth.

"Undertaker!" A high pitched voice called out from outside of the ring. "Undertaker!"

Undertaker looked over the ropes to find a familiar face. Paul Bearer called out his name angrily and held the golden urn up with his hands. Undertaker turned around to continue the assault on Jarrett, only to find his opponent smack him with an hard second enzuigiri. Taker fell to his stomach and Jarrett quickly took advantage. He managed to pin the Undertaker with a full three count. Paul watched on and smiled a wicked grin that stretched across his entire face as the third count was called. He ascended the steps to enter the ring once Jarrett left and he called for a microphone so that he may speak with the man he had formerly managed.

"You've betrayed me Undertaker!" He yelled, one hand holding the microphone and another with the urn against his side. He yelled even louder with a squeeling call, "oh, yes! Undertaker, I will exact my revenge on you for what you did to me those years ago when I joined at your side against your brother. You will see the man who will defeat you next week Undertaker!"

Feeling content with his warning uttered to the befallen man, Paul Bearer dropped the microphone and turned to exit the ring. Undertaker sat up and his eyes stared at Paul until their eyes met. Paul's face quickly melted into a horrored expression. Undertaker rose up from the canvas and stalked forth to attack. Paul had barely escaped his grasp and rushed himself up the ramp to leave the arena. He would soon teach Undertaker a lesson, but tonight he had to save himself from destruction. To close the show, Undertaker knelt down and glared out to the stage where Paul stood like a coward and berated the claimed dead man. Undertaker's haunting theme echoed the arena and the lights dimmed to blue as the show then faded to black.


	2. iMPACT 1

Wrestling Universe

iMPACT 1

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

Several thousands of people sat along the oval stadium and awaited the show to begin. Strobe lights flickered around the them and then suddenly had dimmed with the rest of the lighting positions at various locations in the arena and high rafters. A familiar face in wrestling appeared in front of a green curtain, the theme color of the brand, he was next to a young man holding a microphone toward the muscular wrestler. Triple H, a promotional shirt on his chest and jeans instead of tights, looked over toward the person before him.

"So, we're here on the very first episode of the new iMPACT now owned by Wrestling Universe. A merger of TNA and WWE, quickly bought out." The young interviewer added, "what sights do you hold for this new venture in your career?"

"It was hard to say goodbye to WWE and my former boss, my father-in-law. I'm here because I love the business and the fans and I'm here to prove I can be the top star without the backstage politics I'm criticized for. I am the Game and it's time to really play." Triple H replied.

"So you're going to challenge tonight's championship match winner for the belt at Rumble Mayhem?" Asked the interviewer.

"First, I'm going to eliminate the competition. Kane may have been the big red machine in WWE, but here, he's going to find himself swimming in the fish bowl while I'll be devouring the sharks." Said Triple H.

"What do you think of The Rock returning for a quick stint to help promote the new company?"

"The Rock, he's a great competitor, but he hasn't been around as long as I have since he went to Hollywood. I'll show him it takes more than an expensive water and special effects to get things done." Triple H stated, just as The Rock walked in on the set and the two exchanged a slow glare before the two of them both exited from screen's view.

Hard distorted power chords pumped the crowd for the arrival of its first wrestler and match. The man, muscular even in his mid-aging years, stepped quickly down to the ring with his arms up to pump the crowd. His hair was gray and short. His arms and feet had bands around them with strands dangling down in the colors of red and blue. The Ultimate Warrior made had made his official wrestling return since the debacle during the indy circuit. His return to wrestling had been overshadowed by controversial words and a less than sub-par match that seemed more laughable than spectacular.

"Our first match is the returning Ultimate Warrior who is shaking the ropes like was the 90's and this may be a good first match for the new iMPACT." Said Jim Ross, commentator of both Raw and iMPACT.

As Ultimate Warrior entered the ring, he ran his fingers through his hair and awaited his first opponent on the new show. He stood still when a peculiar shade covered the stadium like a thick veil and gold confetti gently trickled down from the rafters like other worldly rain fall. It was Goldust. His cinematic, disturbing, and yet catchy theme song caught the ears of the crowd by surprise and he revealed himself soon after. The man wore the blonde wig, gold robe, make-up, and outfit as he did in the previous wrestling organization.

The Ultimate Warrior was beside himself in disbelief that he would ever see Goldust again, let alone wrestle him. When the man shed his famous wig and sparkling robe, he stood face to face with the equally face-painted individual. Goldust had slid his black gloved hands up his chest for his signature gesture, but Ultimate Warrior was not having any of it. He knocked Goldust to the canvas with a hard right hand and a loud thud. Ultimate Warrior, as he grabbed the short blonde hairs of his opponent's head, yelled out something inaudible to the majority of the crowd. He jabbed Goldust in the right eye with a quick fist and again to his forehead.

Goldust tugged on his opponent's shoulder and arm to whip him across the ring. The two smacked into one another with a butt thump that had sent Ultimate Warrior on his back and Goldust with an odd move that gave him the chance to follow up quickly. Goldust indeed had followed up like a lion on a prey trying to escape its grip. He held tight to Ultimate Warrior with a sleeper hold, but found himself elbowed out of the hold. Ultimate Warrior backed into the side ropes and swung his forearm across the gold colored chest of his opponent to send him down this time.

"The control of this match is up in the air, so far." Said Jim Ross.

"They both seem to counter one another, but there can only be one winner." Replied Michael Cole.

Ultimate Warrior held Goldust against the right turn-post in the ring closest to the commentators. He punched away with hard fists both left and right until his opponent could only fall down upon his face against the canvas below like a brick crashing to the cement from a high tower. Goldust slowly tried to reach for the ropes, but the aggressor of the match, Ultimate Warrior, was keeping his bases covered by dragging his opponent to the center and then holding him in a sleeper hold he himself had just previously escaped. He held tight and Goldust held tight to the canvas, not tapping and not once replying to the referee's queries of submission.

Somehow, Goldust began to gain strength from the cheering crowds. He gained favor of the majority as they called out his name, chanted, and clapped their hands for his power to reach his gold boots once again instead of submitting to the older legend. Goldust elbowed Ultimate Warrior to the ribs once, twice, again and again. His efforts paid off with one last hard smack that pushed the wrestlers apart. Goldust whipped up and slapped his black gloved hand across Ultimate Warrior face, finishing with his signature gesture before his opponent knew what was coming. Dumbfounded, Ultimate Warrior swung his forearm for knock down Goldust, only to find his head between the man's arms and his body being lifted upward. Goldust had dropped backward with a suplex and quickly pinned Ultimate Warrior.

His cover was quickly interrupted before it had even reached the two count. Someone had slid into the ring and pulled on Goldust's feet. It was his brother Cody Rhodes. The younger brother made a hasty retreat from the ring before Goldust could strike back in revenge. He kept the attention of his brother locked onto him with Goldust's opponent up on his feet and stalking closer. Goldust figured it out, but by the time his head turned to give Ultimate Warrior his full focus, he met the black mats placed just outside of the ring to give space between it and the barrier. Ultimate Warrior's clothesline nearly caused the two brothers to topple over, but Cody had evaded swiftly to avoid the collision.

Goldust was pulled to his feet and the two brothers began to throw hard punches at one another. Cody Rhodes had the upper hand and kept his bother pinned against the barricades or the steel ramp that lead upward to the stage. Unsure if he should start a count out or consider Ultimate Warrior disqualified from the sudden aid of another wrestler, the referee decided to throw the latter out to the crowd and disqualified Ultimate Warrior. The man had been livid about the decision, he argued and spat at the referee for his decision to award Goldust the match, whom was already on the stage now beating his brother in the struggle. Ultimate Warrior stepped down the ring steps and exited the arena to Goldust's song. A disappointing first match for him in the new wrestling organization.

"As it turns out, Cody Rhodes was supposed to battle with Ric Flair in the next match. Plans have been altered as the two brothers are still going at it backstage, though officials are doing their best to separate them. What a feud we might be see between Goldust and his brother Cody Rhodes." Jim Ross announced.

"Right, I haven't seen a rivalry break out like that since Stone Cold and The Rock. The latter being here in a match tonight against former WWE megastar Edge.

"The winner of that event will be rewarded with the Wresting Universe Championship Title. Imagine being on the first show of the season and getting the title belt right off the bat." Ross added, "we now know the opponent against Ric Flair next is going to be Cody Rhodes. He has been separated from Goldust and one is leaving while the other prepares for the upcoming match."

Ric Flair stepped out onto the stage. His classic blue wrestling tights and black pads worn once again for his official return to battle. He strutted down the ring with confidence and pride, loving every second of his official comeback. He needed to wrestle and he was here to show that he could still beat the youngsters today. He entered the ring with only the cheering of the fans as the music echoing his ears. His opponent too had soon walked down to the ring on his own, but without the accompanied cheer and support of the stadium attendees. Cody Rhodes had been red-faced and seemed in some part out of breath from his previous altercation with Goldust.

The two wasted no time in meeting in the ring. Cody slid in and charged for the older legend. Ric Fair met the young wrestler with a fist and a "woo" to and from the crowds. Rick pulled Cody Rhodes up to his feet and punched him again, stomping his foot as he did so. Cody had to push the legend against the back ropes to escape the assault and he himself backed away to recuperate. He brushed it off, shook his head of the pain and continued forth with his counter attack. Ric dodged the elbow and made a hard bar of his arm to smack across Cody Rhode's back. After, he dropped down and punched the knee of his opponent. Cody fell backward hard against the ring canvas.

The white canvas of the ring soon became Cody's friend. Welcoming him each time Ric Flair smacked his hand across the younger wrestler's chest every chance he got as Cody Rhodes would try to get back up to his feet. Each high pitched slap echoing the arena would meet the reply of a "woo" chant from the audience. After five hits and three knock downs, Cody was becoming groggy and tired. He had only enough energy to kick Ric Flair down to his knees before a sixth smack could send him in to the corner turn-post. He himself dropped to his knees and just focused on gaining his breath.

Ric pushed his opponent down onto his back and pinned him for a failed two-count. He brought himself to his feet and then dropped his knee on Cody Rhode's forehead. The legend thought he could take a chance, a risk, a high risk. He turned and ascended the buckles on the turn-post just behind him. As he reached the top and the crowds were on their feet, Cody Rhodes lunged up and tossed Ric Flair back down with a thud that could be heard backstage. Another botched jump for the older wrestler, but it was just the opportunity Cody Rhodes needed to take back control of the match. He quickly pinned Ric Flair and had succeeded in gaining the three count.

"Cody Rhodes! Cody Rhodes has defeated Ric Flair on the first match of his career here in the Wrestling Universe organization. Ric Flair has lost in his first return match, what an upset." Jim Ross exclaimed.

"An upset it is J.R. I had surely though a veteran like Flair could have taken down the younger Cody, but perhaps his time is close, we'll just have to see what happens with Ric hear in the Wrestling Universe." Michael Cole replied.

After a short intermission in the show for the audience and wrestlers alike, the royal theme of the king from Memphis broke the scattered chatter that lifted into the atmosphere inside the arena. Jerry Lawler, accompanied with his son, Brian Christopher, walked down the ramp from the steel stage and entered the ring. Lawler handed his crown to an individual outside of the ring to send back to the locker rooms. The two joined near the corner of the where you could look over the ropes to see the commentator tables. Lawler instantly recognized the man that walked out to the stage with tag opponent William Regal; It was Jake "The Snake" Roberts.

Older than he was in his early nineties days with the then World Wrestling Federation, Jake Roberts walked behind the England born William Regal with his snake bag held over his left shoulder. Regal was first to enter from the short steel steps and was followed by the bag that held the large snake within. Brian Christopher was quick to take the advantage over the tag partners as he charged and began to punch and use his forearm to pound at William Regal. Lawler stood back, keeping a distance from the snake bag he knew all too well once Jake entered the ring and held it threateningly.

He gently set the bag to the outside mats and stepped under the top rope to stand out onto the rim of the ring so that Regal may be the legal man in the match. Lawler did the same and the bell sounded the start with Brian Christopher and William Regal keeping an offensive on one another. One would punch and elbow and then the other counter to return a few punches. William Regal wrapped his arm around his opponent's head in a headlock and then grabbed his right hand, twisting it and pulling on it. Brian Christopher tried to escape the wristlock after Regal maneuvered his opponent's arm behind his back and pushed it into him. Brian Christopher sent his elbow back to hit the side of Regal's head, but one elbow was not enough to break it.

Regal brought Brian over to his partner, Jake Roberts. With a quick slap of the hands, the two were now to switch places and Roberts knocked his opponent to the canvas with a hard right first. Brian Christopher was quick to ascend up to his feet and shake off the pain in his arm. He countered the irish whip intended to send him across the ring, but he had instead sent Jake Roberts running off. His boots welcomed the legend with a dropkick that smacked him hard against the cheek. Roberts stumbled backward and toppled out of the ring with help of Lawler bending the middle rope. His son had tagged with him and Lawler was now ready to become the aggressor of the match against his long time rival.

He pounded Jake Robers over the back with a forearm and a few quick jabs before rolling him into the ring. Roberts tried to slowly rise up, using the ropes for aid. Lawler refused to allow such a thing and stomped over the legend's face and shoulder. He pulled Jake Robert's head between his knees to grasp the waistline of his tights. He lifted his opponent up and dropped onto his legs flat against the canvas with a piledriver. Roberts fell sideways, out for the count after Lawler pinned him to take his first win with his son in the new organization.

The screen flickered over from a camera view of the ring to showing Triple H walking backstage with a bottle of water in one hand and a serious face painted at the front of his head. He was ready for the match ahead and only hoped that Kane would be to.

"That match is just about to take place. Triple H versus Kane for the number one contender spot to battle either Edge or The Rock at Rumble Mayhem." Said Jim Ross.

The heavy metal sound of Motorhead with his usual "The Game" theme. The lights flickered and circled the audience with various dark colors whilst the arena dimmed to brighten the strobe lights and spot light that made a ring of light just ahead of the entrance curtains. He then broke through a mist of sprayed water onto the stage. Triple H took a moment before he walked down to the ring and ascended the steel steps to the side rim of the ring. His muscles bulged and his arms spread as he let out the remainder of the water from his now tossed water bottle. After the watery mist settled, he stepped under the top rope into the ring and awaited his opponent, Kane, to make his own flashy entrance.

The lights dimmed to a dark red shade that spilled over the arena like a fog of blood. Instead of a man dressed with a dark red and black signatures colors and grotesque face of evil, nothing escaped the curtains. The eerie chords of Kane's song echoed the dark atmosphere, but no Kane had arrived. The lights then brightened to their normal state and the song cut. The audience found Kane in the ring with Triple H after a surprise attack where Kane had slid in and knocked him down from behind. Kane hastily continued the assault with his big black boots smacking into Triple H's face and stomping over his body.

Kane pulled his opponent up with two clenched fists of hair and threw his own forehead into Triple H's. The headbutt pushed Triple H into the turn-post where Kane then held his black gloved right hand to his opponent's throat. The referee called for the larger man to get off before a count of five. After four, Kane released his harsh and deathly grip. It was just the small time frame Triple H needed to fight back. He did just that and jerked his boot up into Kane's abdomen. Again and again he did this until using his fist and elbow to Kane's bald head. He had taken control of the match and whipped kane to the ropes.

He bent them with the force of his body connecting against the nearly elastic yet tight and strong green ropes that caused the body of Kane to be propelled back toward Triple H. He grappled his opponent and slammed him down to the side onto his spine. The impact of Kane crashing to the white canvas echoed throughout the arena. After the spinebuster, Triple H was quick to pin his opponent, but disappointed to find it was only a two count. Kane had sat up in class Undertaker style and gave his opponent an angry glare. Triple H responded by punching away at Kane to keep him down and unable to bounce back.

Triple H knew he had to end the match quick before time and Kane's vengeance played against him. He pulled Kane into the position to set him up for the final move. With Kane's head held between his knees and his arms also held, but with Triple H's arms keeping them over his back, he lept backward onto his knees so that Kane's head smacked into the canvas hard. The big red machine fell limp and Triple H was able to get a full pin of one, two, and three over him. The winner and first championship contender was Triple H.

As the two men exited behind the curtains some time after one another, music associated with Edge's theme broke through the silence in an explosion of sparkling white pyrotechnics and eagerly rushed to the edge of the stage, then over to the other before he walked down the steel ramp aisle. He slid in the ring and then slid off his long trench coat. The R rated superstar was pumped and ready to begin his match with the returning wrestler turned hollywood actor. The Rock's classic song played out to the cheers of the audience in the oval stadium. Edge watched on as The Rock entered the stage.

"The Rock, making a return to wrestling here tonight to help the company get ahead." Jim Ross announced.

"This should be an intriguing match to see, and if he wins he will face Triple H at Rumble Mayhem. That would be quite a match after all these years of hiatus." Michael Cole added.

The Rock stepped down from atop the corner turn-post and looked over at Edge with his trademark eyebrow lift. As the bell signaled the start of the match, Edge stood up to the actor. After a few words, Edge slapped his opponent. The Rock replied with by putting his whole arm into a hard right punch to Edge's face. He pulled his opponent up and whipped him against the ropes. He knocked out Edge with another heavy swinging punch and turned to pose for the fans. Edge rolled up to this feet, wiping his lips to check for blood.

"An intense start. The Rock taking dominance in the match right off with his return." Jim Ross commented.

"I would not take Edge so lightly though, J.R. He has been active in the business while The Rock had been away and may still be able to beat him when the smoke settles." Added Michael Cole.

Edge charged toward his opponent after he had finished gaining the cheer of the fans for only the briefest moments. The Rock soon found himself on his back and Edge looming over him after a hard-hitting spear that knocked the actor clear off his feet. Edge toppled over his opponent and started to punch away at his head with quick right jabs before he would be forced off by the referee. It seemed as if he had something to prove in the match, keeping a heavy offensive against The Rock. Edge brought The Rock to his knees and yelled to him before a cold smack of his knuckles across The Rock's face.

The Rock countered with a jab to the abdomen. Edge took it well, but The Rock continued to bounce back with punch after punch until he managed to reach his feet. He grabbed a fist full of Edge's hair, then rushed him into the turnbuckles of the corner turn-post. There The Rock turned him around one-eighty degrees and right through the ropes. He smacked his hands like he had just finished cleaning and watched on as the referee began a count against the wrestler outside of the ring. Edge was slow to rise, but by the number of nine, he was back into the safety of the ring. The kind of safety that wears of when the ring harbors your opponent eager to keep an offensive.

Inside the ring, The Rock wrapped an arm around Edge's chest and lifted him up to smack him down into the canvas. The rock bottom had successfully knocked out the wrestler and The Rock took the risk of a quick pin. After the third count, The Rock rose up and raised his hand in victory, posing in his classic signature styles for the majority of the cheering crowds across the stadium. Edge lay defeated on the canvas, to disappointed to get up and he later rolled himself out over the rim of the ring to let The Rock celebrate. The celebration was soon interrupted by Triple H's theme cutting The Rock's.

Triple H stood on the stage with jeans and a jacket, having changed after his match. He glared down to the ring where his Rumble Mayhem opponent stay. He spat out a mist of water and started his warpath down to the ring where The Rock gestured with one hand for him to bring it. The two met face to face in the ring, exchanging words and then broke off when the sound of a man calling them to "hold on," echoed the arena. It was the owner of the organization, a man called Nathan Black. A man, short black hair with short sideburns of dark fading gray, and soul piercing eyes locked onto the two men at the ring.

He held the green microphone just below his lips and rounded chin and spoke, "I saw how things like this were treated in TNA and WWE, but I now own them. Being the second most richest man on this planet, I am telling you now that I am not afraid to get what I want and what I want is to see you two battle, but not here." He added, "Triple H, Dwane 'The Rock' Johnson, your time will come at Rumble Mayhem, no sooner and no later. Any interaction until then that includes physical harm will be met with drastic consequences. Hear this?"

"I hear you." The Rock stood back and replied after he took the microphone out of Triple H's hands when a crew member handed it to him.

Triple H stole it back to reply with an arrogant expression painted over his face. He spoke with his eyes locked on the owner's, "I wasn't afraid to turn on my father-in-law in my previous job, what makes you think I'll listen to you? I can accept your stipulation, but know that I am the game and if you don't know how to play, then you better get as a far out of my way as possible."

"Ever the faithful degenerate." Said the owner, "I brought you here because I think you can do well on your own without your father-in-law's favor. This is the only chance some of you from both companies have to prove yourselves to the world without the political aid of someone in the higher reaches. I'm not Jarrett, Carter, or the often obscene McMahon. I'll see you two Rumble Mayhem." He left with that, tucking his suit coat before he dropping the microphone to the arena floor below the stage. As he disappeared behind the curtains, the show faded to black.


	3. Raw 2

Wrestling Universe

Raw 2

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

The show began with a portly man in a black suit standing dead center in the ring. His pale face nearly blended with the canvas from afar, but close up revealed a more gruesome and devious expression than seen on any other villain set within the organization to date. Paul Bearer. He held a microphone in his left hand with the other at cupping a small golden urn against his broad chest. Presumably the urn that contained the very ashes of Undertaker and Kane's parents. As the silence set in the large stadium like a heavy fog clogging the throats of every individual in the audience, Paul Bearer spoke.

"Undertaker, I came to you last week, Undertaker! I told you that I had someone who will exact my vengeance on you. Oh, yes!" he squealed loudly and echoed throughout the arena as he continued, "when you buried me in the cement Undertaker, I was in the hospital for weeks and still hold the scars of that day." He added, "Undertaker! The person I have found who will help me take you to your final grave is here tonight! Oh, yes! He will show you what he can do, Undertaker!"

The lights dimmed to near pitch black darkness. Paul knew what was to happen next as the lights flickered on. He turned his head to find the tall angry dead man staring down at him from across the ring. The crowds stood in excitement at the rare sighting of the Undertaker. Bearer squirmed and squirreled his way out of the ring before The Undertaker's cold hard fingers could grasp him. Paul Bearer backed up the steel aisle and the Undertaker stood in the ring, as still and stiff as a frozen board with his eyes locked upon his former mentor, Paul Bearer.

After the Undertaker had made an exit, the first match had begun with the introduction of Santina Marella first. The alleged twin sister of Santino. She marched down to the ring with pride and cheer. She waved and waited until Chyna, one of the most dominant females of WWF history had then made her entrance to the ring. She had returned after a long hiatus from wrestling, appearing more feminine but still as strong as she had ever been. Santina tried not to close in on Chyna after the bell signaled them to wrestle, but instead extended her arm to scratch Chyna unsuccessfully.

Chyna towered over Santina by several feet and knocked the muscular woman down with a big boot to the face. She lowered to her knees and held her opponent in a tight headlock, then maneuvering it to a sleeper hold where she held Santina for what seemed like a couple minutes until the fan favorite masculine woman finally started to rise up to her feet. First to her knees, Santina, dazed and tired, fed purely on the cheers of the crowds and when the flat bottoms of her little black shoes touched the canvas, she tried to escape the hold with an elbow. Chyna tightened her grip, but then Santina tightened her fists around a lock of Chyna's hair.

The pain forced Chyna to push Santina away. She had been scolded by the referee for the move, but Santina was happy to be free. She straitened out her flowing pink skirt and smacked Chyna's chest in a backhanded slap. She continued this until Chyna was able to take her opponent's wrist, pull her forward and clothesline her into the ring canvas below. It seemed to Santina that even being more muscular, Chyna could easily overpower her. She rolled away from Chyna's elbow drop and as quick as a rabbit, ascended to her feet. She took the chance and lunged on top of Chyna for a pin.

One. T. . . It had failed just before the referee could call out the full second number. Santina was let down by the short count and smacked her hand against the canvas. Chyna stood up and the two locked arms. A struggle of might occurred. Santina looped an arm around Chyna's head and knelt up into the woman's abdomen. She dropped backward onto the canvas with a DDT, made famous by Jake Roberts. Chyna bounced off the canvas and bounced back quickly from the attack to counter. Santina lay flat against the ring when her opponent pummeled her with hard right punches and another even tighter sleeper hold.

Santina reached out her hand to the ring rope, just barely grasping the black lower rope. Chyna had not seen this when she tightened and continued to hold the submission move on her opponent. The referee threw his arm out to toward the ring crew near the back barricades and the bell was stung by a small metal hammer. The match was called in as a disqualification. Santina had won. Chyna threw her opponent down and argued with the referee, feeling cheated by the incident that she had not recalled, but upon inspection of Santina, found the hand still grasping the rope. She left without another word, but visible frustrated and knew she would get her revenge on the masculine female left in the ring.

Backstage as viewed on the large screen above the stage, John Cena and Jeff Jarrett encountered one another at Jarrett's dressing room. Tension between the two individuals was visible and their silence heavy like a dark weight just waiting to break through the structure below. Cena was first, saying "I don't like you Jarrett. You represent everything in wrestling that wish didn't exist." Jarrett replied, "I can say the same for kiss asses like yourself, Cena, but we have a tag match together tonight and if you think I'm going to throw the match, you're wrong."

"I won't either, I'll have your back tonight, but come Rumble Mayhem, I'll make sure that you don't come out the champion." Cena replied, nodding in confidence.

"We'll just see about that. I will show that TNA had the better talent than WWE come Rumble Mayhem." Said Jarrett.

In the ring was a newcomer named James. He wore his shoulder-length dark brown hair behind his head in a pony tail and matched his boots and long wrestling tights with the color black. A glittering purple J painted across each hip on the tights were the only indicator of his possible name until the announcer spoke it to the audience. His opponent who had just entered the ring was well known to the cheering crowds. Former Rocker member, Marty Jannetty. He wore a black and white colored outfit similar to his rocker days and the two instantly clashed at the center of the ring as the bell echoed through the arena.

Marty Jannetty started the match by quickly irish whipping his opponent to the ropes, which served only to propel James' counter attack quickly into fruition as he leapt into the air and toppled onto Jannetty with a flying cross body attack. Jannetty jumped up to his feet and met James with a second irish whip, but this time him being the one to meet his back to the corner turn-post. He held the top rope tight as James charged forth and kicked his opponent in the chin. James fell through the middle rope right out of the ring and onto his back. The counter quickly gave Marty the momentum he needed to leap onto the top turnbuckle and jump onto James with a moonsault that smacked them both into the black mat-covered barricade.

Jannetty took a moment to regain himself after the dive and set his sights for the ring. He pulled his opponent with a fist of hair and the other hand on his shoulder to push him under the lower rope. After James was in with his head dangling over the ring rim, Jannetty himself slid in. Jannetty took the right boot of James and lifted his leg up. He wrapped an arm around it and turned his opponent over for a single-legged submission hold. It was easy to escape with James arms under the ropes and it only served as a quick deterrent to James getting onto his feet before Marty could plan his main agenda for winning the match.

James rolled quickly out like a scolded dog to the outside of the ring. Jannetty saw the escape as an opportunity and ran to the ropes only to leap over and crash down like a diving plane on top of his opponent. James partially dodged the high risk maneuver and only backed himself into the barricade whereas Jannetty crumbled to the mats below. Seeing opportunity now fall into his lap, James stomped at his opponent's head briefly to keep him injured as he lifted him to his feet and then continued the attack by forcing Jannetty's head to collide with the flat top surface of the barricade. Jannetty stumbled backward against the steel steps.

James ignored him. He slid into the ring and watched as the referee counted and the fans threw at him their loudest boos and "Ja-net-ty" chants. James ignored that too, shrugging it off. Jannetty returned to the ring at the five count, but James wasn't going to let that stop him while on a roll. He dragged Jannetty to the center of the ring and moved toward the feet. There he brought Jannetty into a Boston Crab submission hold, using two instead of one leg and nearly sitting on Jannetty's back to apply pressure and pain to the legs and back of his opponent. Jannetty seemed helpless with nothing in reach to free him of the hold.

Jannetty soon tapped. His hand met the canvas many times before James released him. When he was free, he held tight to his pained legs and James simply exited the ring to watch him outside with a smirk painted smugly across his pale face. James stepped backward up the ramp and then turned to pass through the curtain at the end of the stage. With guidance, Jannetty was up on his feet and urged up the ramp with applause and help from the attending referee. Jim Ross said of the match, "this is the first I've seen of this James person and I don't know if I like him. Jannetty is a tremendous athlete and will no doubt make an impression here in the Wrestling Universe, but as long as people like James try to injure his opponents with complete disregard of the rules, I don't know what to make of the situation."

"Well, later tonight is the tag match between Sting and Undertaker versus John Cena and Jeff Jarrett. Cena and Jeff will meet one on one at Rumble Mayhem for the heavyweight title so it will be intriguing to see what happens between the two tonight. Can they coexist or will they fall victim to their rivalry?" Michael Cole questioned.

"Only time will tell." Jim Ross added.

Chris Jericho walked out to the stage from behind the black curtain. He tightened his white wrist bands and kept to himself as he made his descent down the steel ramp aisle. After entering the ring from the steps, he prepped himself briefly as his opponent soon made his own entrance. The crowd stood when the loud screech of the high guitar note echoed the arena and the familiar theme of the legend Bret Hard woke people from the relatively empty entrance of Jericho. David Hart Smith, son of the British Bulldog flipped the curtains aside and stepped out onto the stage with the very legend behind him as manager.

David Hart Smith and Bret Hart stepped to the ring smothered by the cheers of the crowd. Jericho waited patiently, but annoyed by the overwhelming crowd response for the two. Bret kept out of the ring whilst the son of the bulldog entered into it from the steps. Jericho broke the patience that he only barely held onto and brought the member of the new Hart Foundation into the corner turn-post with a hard right elbow. David Hart Smith took the next five chops across his chest and pushed Chris Jericho into the same position. There he then was able to return those slaps across the chest, but to do so even harder.

Jericho countered by smashing his fist into Smith's left cheek and tossing him over the top rope to buy precious seconds of recovery. Bret aided Smith into the ring where Jericho stood in wait. Jericho yelled something over to Bret as he smacked the boy up to his feet. David Hart Smith cut Jericho's taunts short with an irish whip across the ring. He bent down before Jericho could reach him, but Jericho saw it coming. Her jerked his right boot up to hit his opponent, but that too was seen beforehand. David Hart Smith grabbed his leg and dragged him to the canvas where he maneuvered the sharp shooter submission hold on his cocky opponent.

Original name Harry, David Hart Smith adopted the first two names in tribute of the Hart Family and his father, the latter of which he then tried the signature finisher of. He pulled Jericho up, wrapping one arm around his opponent's shoulder, the other just under his legs and lifted him up for the running powerslam his father was known for. Jericho eagerly punched his way out of the powerslam before he could be thrown to the canvas. He brought the son of the bulldog down with a reverse DDT and then tried his own submission hold. Jericho looped around to his opponent's legs, grabbed both as if he was about to position them for a sharpshooter. He swung David Hart Smith around into the Walls of Jericho. He screamed out, his hands trying not to tap as the referee lunged over to him to check his status.

Bret stood up to the rim of the ring to catch Jericho's attention, but it was not going to work on the Canadian wrestler. The match was over soon wether Bret Hart could help or not. Unable to withstand the pain and pressure forced down on him and in his legs, Smith tapped out to break the hold and give Jericho the formal win. It seemed to last forever when Jericho pulled his opponent into the finisher, but once he let go, David Hart Smith was relieved and focused on now relieving the pain than worrying about Jericho. Jericho looked down at him and then over to Bret Hart whom had now entered the ring to aid the younger family member. The two met in a quick glare before Jericho decided it was not worth his time to stick in the ring. He made a slow exit up the aisle.

Shown on the large screen above the stage, Sting stepped through the hall of the backstage area. His trench coat following behind him and his bat resting in one hand at his side. He was prepared for a fight, but his search was not for a battle, but his partner for the main event of the night. He stopped at the dressing room with a gold label that read "Undertaker." Inside, the dead man stood with his back to Sting and his hands slowly retrieving the black hat to place upon his head from a small coat rack to his left.

"Unde. . ." He was quickly interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"Undertaker! Are you ready to meet the man who will destroy you?" Paul Bearer walked into the dressing room with none other than Umaga.

Undertaker turned around and the two stared into one another's eyes. Paul Bearer spoke, "you will see the power of Umaga in his next match against both Hardy boys. Let's go." The two then left without further confrontation other than Umaga pushing Sting against the door as he exited.

Back in the ring, both Hardys' had made their entrances to a cheering crowd, but then Umaga's theme song that accompanied him cut the quick paced brothers silent. Paul Bearer stepped out first with the Undertaker's urn in both hands held up for the crowd to see. Umaga followed slowly behind until they reached the ring. Immediately the two brothers started their attack on Umaga. Jeff leapt over the top rope and tumbled the large man to the floor. Matt Hardy was next after Umaga tried to return to his feet. Paul Bearer yelled at them in anger, threatening and posturing.

Both Matt and Jeff Hardy took turns feeding off one another by hitting Umaga to one brother and then hitting him to the next. Only when Umaga had enough did the two's attack quickly cease. Umaga had pushed his opponent down and let out a loud and unintelligible holler. He decided it would be Jeff he begins the match with and pushed his more slender opponent into the ring where the match would soon be signaled to official commence. Jeff stood up to his feet before Umaga smacked his heft right hand across Hardy's chest. With the smack, Jeff stumbled back into the ropes and out of the ring.

"Get them, Umaga!" Paul Bearer would yell as Umaga took the lead in the match against the two quick-footed brothers.

Matt was next in the ring. He used his left forearm to pound over Umaga's shoulder and then kneed his robust opponent in the abdomen. Neither strike seemed successful until he had accidentally kneed Umaga between the legs when trying to use a cross body attack from the ropes. Hardy pinned, but failed to reach a three count on his opponent and let Jeff Hardy take over for him when his brother slid back into the ring. The second Hardy took the opportunity to use a high risk maneuver. He turned his back to the fallen Umaga and leapt into the air with a reverse standing moonsault. The pin from him had also failed with Umaga raising his arm to escape.

Both brothers aided Umaga in reaching his feet and both rushed to the ropes to smack a double clothesline to their opponent. It failed. They tried again but this time with a double dropkick. It had only managed to anger Umaga and he retaliated harshly. His arms smacked the two brothers down into the white canvas below, which he then had used the full weight of his body to dropped down onto Matt Hardy for a pin. The Hardy boy jerked his arm up and briefly seemed as if he was free of Umaga's pin, but the Samoan Bulldozer still held the Hardy brother.

Umaga noticed Jeff outside of the ring trying to recuperate. He had Matt Hardy all to himself and he knew exactly what to do to get a quick pin before the numbers game would claim him once again. He held up the heavily taped thumb on his right hand up with a loud yell and then drove it down at the throat of Matt Hardy. In a loud audible thud, Hardy crashed into the canvas and Umage pinned him for a quick victory against the two brothers. It was to show to the Undertaker that he was strong enough to handle him in the eyes of Paul Bearer.

After the match Umaga left the mess he had made in the arena while he and Paul Bearer made an intimidating yet hasty retreat. They wished for no surprises from the Undertaker, but had not expected any with Undertaker's match just after this very brutal one. Jim Ross spoke of it, "Umaga is a powerful force here on Raw and Undertaker may have more of a match if Paul believes Umaga to truly be strong enough to take down the Undertaker for him." Michael Cole replied with "I agree J.R. Undertaker however has beaten many opponents in the past, I think it should be Umaga who watches his step in this feud."

After the ring cleared and a new referee was introduced, the next match could begin. The first out was Sting and he walked down to the ring with the bat still in hand and slid into the ring. As he removed his coat and had given it to a crew member outside of the ring, along with his bat, the lights dimmed to near pitch black. It was followed by the cheer of the audience at what was about to happen. The deep bell gong rung throughout the dark atmosphere of the fully attended stadium. The Undertaker appeared from behind the curtains a few moments after the haunted theme of the dead man grasped the souls of the audience.

He stepped down slowly along the foggy aisle. With just a single blue spotlight upon him to light the way, The Undertaker smoothly navigated to the steps and ascended them with the ends of his coat in hand to allow his feet to fully traverse the shirt steps to the rim of the ring. He dropped the coat and his arms arose to signal the arena's lights to flicker back to their normal state. He stared at Sting, whom stayed dead center in the ring with his own eyes on his main event partner. The two broke contact only when Undertaker ducked under the top rope with his hat held in place to enter the ring.

In a seemingly unfathomable display of disrespect or impatience, John Cena's self performed rap song cut off the eerie tune that followed The Undertaker like a ghostly shadow. Undertaker sharply turned his head to face the stage and saw his two opponents enter the stage. Cena and Jarrett in an uneasy truce, both descended the steel ramp and were not so eager to enter the ring with Undertaker so close to them. Jarrett locked his eyes on Sting and walked around to keep distance from the potentially lethal anger of Undertaker after having interrupted him. Undertaker held out his flowing black trench coat and hat over the ropes for a crew member to take back to his dressing room whilst his eyes were busy giving a deathly glare into the eyes of John Cena.

Sting was first to make the attack, but to counter Jarrett's run in. He used the momentum of his opponent to whip him into the corner turn post where Undertaker was nearest. Undertaker saw the man charge toward him unwillingly and then in a burst of energy, he lifted his right boot and smacked Jarrett to the canvas. A red boot mark faded from Jarrett's cheek from the impact. Sting stepped out to the rim of the ring to allow Undertaker the chance to start the match and Cena did the same for his partner. The two in the ring came into contact once again when Jarrett kicked Undertaker away when his opponent reached down to pick him up by his hair.

Undertaker was not pleased. He pulled Jarrett close when his opponent reached his feet and then jabbed him hard in the abdomen with a hard right first. Again and again Undertaker jabbed at his opponent's body until then smashing the back of his elbow into Jarrett's face. Jarrett fell through the ropes behind him from being pushed back by the force of Undertaker's attack and smacked his face against the mats outside of the ring. Undertaker slowly stalked his prey, outside or in did not matter, he was going to inflict as much pain and torment as he could on his victim.

He let out quick breaths and found his palms to hold himself up off the mats. Jarrett then crawled when he saw a dark threatening shadow descending from the ropes toward him. He managed to scurry in a rush to his partner John Cena. Cena pushed him into the ring and tagged himself in to see what his chances were against The Undertaker. Undertaker nearly head one foot over the second rope when Cena knocked the taller man over with a hard forearm to the head. Sting tried to enter illegally, but under the watchful eye of a strict referee, he was kept in his place. Cena taunted Undertaker with his hand waving in front of his face, but his smug remarks and gestures quickly dissipated when he saw the dead man rise up almost inhumanly to his feet.

Undertaker ascended the rim of the ring with both hands grasping tightly onto the top rope. He climbed over and reached out to tag in his partner without so much as averting his eyes from the cowardly face of John Cena. Cena backed a few steps to eliminate a chance encounter he could not afford with a fresh opponent entering the ring. Undertaker stepped out of the squared circle when Sting and Cena collided first to fist. Sting kept a strong offense on Cena, but each hit knocked his opponent closer and closer to Jarrett. When tagged back in, Jarrett immediately kicked the right knee of his opponent with a hard crushing force. Sting tried to counter, but Jarrett kept his kicks quick and hard until his opponent was sitting against the turn post. He had Sting between he and Cena and no way for Undertaker to reach him.

Jarrett yelled obscenely at Sting as he continued his assault. Kicking and punching away at his opponent until Cena has smacked him on the back to tag himself in yet again. Jarrett turned his head to his partner and glared at him. He had only just gotten into the ring he had no intentions of leaving so soon. Cena entered the ring and pushed himself between Jarrett and Sting to pick up where his reluctant partner left off. John Cena pulled Sting away from the corner so that he would not face the same fate as Jarrett's legal entry. He motioned his hand in front of his face and lifted his opponent over his shoulders.

As he prepared to send Sting down to the ring canvas with an Attitude Adjustment, he met the big black boot of the Undertaker. The two toppled over and Undertaker brought Cena to his feet and off them with an irish whip over the top rope. The referee, unsure what to do in the presence of the dead man, asserted himself and Undertaker gave him the coldest glare the smaller man had ever witness from another being. He backed down to allow the Undertaker the time to exit the ring on his own accord. He did so after aiding Sting to his feet.

Sting held himself onto the top black rope of the ring to recuperate from the beat down. Cena too took a moment to catch his breath before the two met in the ring once again. This time, it was Sting who had the upper hand. He wrapped an arm around Cena and pulled at the waistline of his shorts to help pull the man up and over onto the canvas with a suplex. He quickly went for the legs of his opponent and maneuvered them for his signature submission hold. The Scorpion Death Lock. The pressure being applied with the hold down onto Cena's back and the pain surging through his legs was enough to force him to tap out. Jarrett had the chance to end the hold, but he dropped to the outer mats as the hold was applied and already started up the ramp. Jeff Jarrett abandoned and betrayed John Cena.

Undertaker entered the ring as the bell sounded their victory. Sting released Cena to his pain and raised an arm of victory with The Undertaker. Undertaker, however, was not satisfied. He looked down at the fallen man and picked him up, turning him around in his grasp so his head faced down at his knees. Undertaker dropped to the canvas and let go of Cena to crumble into the ring like a corpse. The tombstone piledriver was all that was needed to satisfy the Dead Man's urge for the final destruction of his opponents. The show closed with Taker on one knee and a hand raised in the dimmed blue light with Sting standing victorious over the completely destroyed body of John Cena. They may have lost their respective title qualification matches, but together they achieved vengeance.


	4. iMPACT 2

Wrestling Universe

iMPACT 2

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

The show began with the hall of fame wrestler, Ric Flair, standing in the ring. A microphone clenched in one hand and wearing his wrestling attire ready to go, Flair waited for the silence to fill the arena before he spoke. Once he felt satisfied with the crowds around him in the oval arena, he said, "I'm here tonight to talk about last week! I lost to a second rate wrestler whose attention wasn't even on me! I'm talking about the jobber Cody Rhodes. You may have been hot stuff behind Orton in WWE, but you would still have lost to me in a match," he continued angrily, "You cheated! I am Ric Flair! I may be old now, but I can still wipe the canvas with any wrestler backstage right now. I will prove myself to all of these people here tonight that I am still stylin' and profilin'!"

With that, he noticed the curtains move aside as none other than Mick Foley stepped onto the steel stage with a green colored microphone in his hand. He moved his hair behind out from his eyes as he spoke, "if you think you still have what it takes Flair, then why don't you test that theory on me? Remember me Ric? Remember what you called me in your book? Among other far more talented individuals, whom of which you insulted in your book to make yourself look better?"

"You're a glorified stuntman Foley! Your career has been nothing but hitting yourself with barbed wire, chairs, and tables. I could beat you and anyone else backstage any time. I am Ric Flair! Sixteen time world champion, Foley! What have you done? Set yourself on fire? Jump off a steel cage?" Ric Flair shot back.

"If you think you can take me on Ric, then just say so. Challenge me to a match here tonight and if you're as better of a wrestler than I as you say, then it should be easy for you to convince yourself in your old age that you still 'got' it." Mick proposed.

"Alright! Tonight, me and you Mick Foley! It's going to be a submission match!" Flair announced.

"I'll see you in the ring then, Ric." Foley said before he left the stage to back and later followed by Flair.

"What a confrontation, folks. Later tonight we will Ric Flair and Mick Foley square off in a submission match." Jim Ross announced.

"Flair has that deadly figure four leg lock. Mick Foley will have to watch himself for that if he wants to win." Said Michael Cole.

"Right you are. Our main event tonight will be Edge versus Batista. The first time these two have battled in a long while. Should be a great match." Jim Ross stated, "for right now though, we'll be seeing my friend Jerry Lawler's son versus the bitter yet dangerous William Regal."

Brian Christopher walked out to the cheer of the audience as his father walked beside him. The two made their way down the aisle and into the ring without hesitation. Lawler waited outside of the ring to join Jim Ross and Michael Cole at the commentary table. There he sat down with headphones and a microphone to speak with them about the match. Soon after, William Regal entered the arena and walked slowly down to the ring with a smug look on his face and his eyes gazing around at the audience. As he stepped up to the rim of the ring, he wiped his black boots on the canvas and then bent under the rope to enter the squared circle.

Brian Christopher flexed his shoulders and leaned against the ropes in quick preparation before the bell and echoed the arena with a loud ring. The two circled one another and locked into an arm hold that broke off to allow yet another one. Regal pulled his opponent in close to knee him and then push him away to keep from allowing Brian Christopher the chance to counter. Brian Christopher shook his fingers to shake off the quick attack and then grasped Regal again with another grapple lock. This time it was Brian Christopher who kneed Regal and had hastily followed it up with a close ranged drop kick.

Regal climbed up to his feet to meet Brian Christopher's hard right fist to the jaw and then grabbed his left fist and wrapped his arm around his back. As Regal held Brian Christophers twisted arm against his back, he leaned back and brought his opponent with him to the canvas. Regal climbed up to his feet once again using the aid of the black ropes. He brushed his hair from his eyes and started an assault of quick heavy stomps into the chest and face of Lawler's son. He used the top rope to keep himself steady and the other free to then fall onto his opponent with an elbow drop.

It seemed that Jerry lawler himself had seen enough of the match. He handed his headphones to Jim Ross and rushed to the ring. The referee yelled to him to leave, but he had intentions of rescuing his son from the assault of William Regal. Regal noticed the legend charge from the side and ran his elbow into Jerry Lawler's head. It had effectively knocked The King out from between the ropes and down on his back. Regal walked to the edge of the ring to see Lawler down and out from the attack, but had kept there a little longer than he should have as Brian Christopher flipped him over the top rope as Regal turned around to find a forearm push against his chest.

Outside of the ring, Jerry Lawler moved onto Regal and punched at him vigorously. It had costed Brian Christopher the match, but he had not worried about losing to the likes of Regal by means of disqualification. Brian Christopher exited the ring and hopped down from the rim to join his father in their vengeful attack on british wrestler William Regal from the previous week's match. Together they brought Regal down and together they celebrated as they exited the arena with hands up and smiles carved across their faces. Father and son had beat the odds as they hope to again and again in the new organization.

As they passed through the curtains, Jerry Lawler fell backward onto the stage. Jake "The Snake" Roberts pushed Brian Christopher aside to get to his father. With a large brown sack in his right hand, he threw his knee into Brian Christopher's groin and then turned to Lawler. He untied the opening of the sack and dumped the large python onto his long time rival. Lawler squirmed under the snake and wriggled to free himself of it. After a bite to the heel, Jerry freed himself and escaped quickly backstage with Roberts and Regal being the ones to have the final celebration.

It took Roberts a few minutes to gather his snake and exit the arena with his partner. After they had left, the next referee switched with the one mortified by the enormous snake attack and the next match could begin. First out was WWE famed Mickie James. She hopped and ran to the ring to the cheer of the audience. Dressed in pink bell bottoms and a black top, she tried to keep herself reserved, but sexy for the new organization instead of the scantily clad policy WWE held. When she had entered the ring and found her place within one of the sides of the ring, her next opponent came out to a surprisingly much larger crowd pop.

With her pink heart attire as tribute to the Hart Foundation before hers, Natalya Neidhart walked out onto the steel stage with the Mouth of the South, Jimmy Hart. A once former manager of the original Hart Foundation as Bret Hart managed the members on Raw. The two walked proudly down to the ring and Natalya had eagerly slid into the ring to start the match with a quick pace. It began with a headlock until Mickie James managed to counter and whip Natalya across the ring and into the ropes. She returned to meet the high flying boots of Mickie James.

Natalya bounced back from the attack when Mickie James failed to follow up. She threw her left elbow into her opponent's face and then whipped her across the ring. She swooped behind Mickie and wrapped her arms tightly around her opponents waist to hoist her up and back into the canvas. She kept her arms locked tight around Mickie James to pull her up and once again hit her into the canvas. The german suplex kept her opponent down for a two count, but nothing more than that. Natalya tried once again, but this time she had only reached the count of one. She took the hint to lay off her opponent and to follow up her attacks.

Natalya pulled her opponent onto one knee with one hand pushing down at her knees and the other pushing into Mickie's shoulder to apply pain and pressure with the backbreaker. She flipped her hair back and continued to push down in hopes that her opponent would submit. The referee kept close and would ask Mickie James of her status, but the young girl refused to quit the match. Jimmy Hart cheered her on from outside of the ring, causing the entire arena to cheer on Natalya. It seemed strange to Mickie James as she gazed up at the lights in the rafters with agony flooding her back and neck that she had suddenly become the heel the moment Natalya and the new Hart Foundation enlisted the aid of Jimmy and Bret Hart. She decided she would no longer fight that and give the audience the villain they wanted.

She raked her nails across Natalya's face to free herself. Jimmy Hart averted his gaze from the seemingly painful scrape. Trying to shake it off, Natalya backed away and wiped the scratch marks before she reached down to grasp two full fists of Mickie James' hair. She threw her opponent back down into the canvas and applied the rear naked chin-lock, a grounded version of the sleeper-hold. Mickie James had no choice but to submit and hand the victory to Natalya. Jimmy Hart slid into the ring to celebrate with Natalya and held her hand up for the crowds to see the clear winner.

The large screen revealed to the audience Ric Flair walking backstage, pumped for his upcoming match with Mick Foley. He stopped suddenly without warning and the camera panned over to Batista and Triple H who had stood in the legend's way within the hall.

"Ric, are you sure you want to do this?" Batista asked.

"What question is that? I'm still the man! I can beat anyone in this building still and I want to show that." Flair snapped back.

"No one is doubting your status as one of the greatest superstars in the business, Ric, but I've wrestled Foley many times in many big events. He has something to prove in this match as well Ric." Triple H explained to the legend.

"I would expect you two to understand." Ric shook his head, "you don't think I can handle a match after coming out of retirement?"

"I think you can Ric, but we're just saying watch yourself." Batista said until he was interrupted by Natalya and Jimmy Hart fresh out of the arena from her match with Mickie James.

"Personally, I don't think you can do it Ric. You have insulted the hart family, Mick Foley, and many more in this industry with your disrespectful comments." Natalya stabbed him with her words. "You're going to get what's coming to you in this organization."

Jimmy Hart held the megaphone to Flair and uttered, "Goodluck in the ring, because you'll need a lot more than your usual boring routine to save your career now that WWE is gone."

Back in the ring, Outlaw B.G. James had entered the ring during the backstage segment. As he wait in the ring for his opponent to emerge, the light dimmed and the stage was illuminated by a blood red color and a ring of fire that began to circle around the right end of the stage. The theme song associated with the former leader of "The Brood," played throughout the arena and soon the vampire arose from beneath the stage with a golden goblet in his hands and his trademark shades across his eyes. He stepped over the fire with a toothy grin and walked down the aisle.

He took the quick steps up to the rim of the ring and then turned his body to face the crowds at the corner of the barricade. Gangrel gently brought the goblet to his lips and red liquid dripped down his chin as he drank briefly. When he brought the goblet down he let out a wide red mist into the audience. Gangrel handed his goblet to a crew member before he then stepped under the top rope to enter the ring. The two kept a distance until they heard the ring of the bell echo across the arena like a heavy wave bouncing off of the walls and into the ears of everyone around.

Gangrel jabbed B.G. James with a quick right fist and received one just as quick. He wrapped his arms around B.G.'s waist and flipped his opponent over onto his neck and back against the canvas. B.G. James lifts up in quick sharp pain from the belly to belly suplex, but managed to get back onto his feet quickly. Gangrel closed in on his opponent and grabbed him by the head to keep the offensive on his side. He hooked his arm under B.G.'s neck and dropped down to slam it against his arm. Outlaw B.G. James bounced off the canvas to his back as he touched down from the neckbreaker and cradled his head in his hands.

Gangrel lifted B.G. James up and wrapped his arm around his head in a headlock. B.G. James countered against his opponent as he pushed him into the ropes and whipped him across the ring. He dropped down as Gangrel hopped over him and bounced back from the ropes a second time to pick up momentum. Gangrel smacked his shoulder into B.G. James' and dropped him to the canvas with a loud crashing thud. Gangrel left his opponent at the center of the ring for the corner turn-post. He began to ascend, but has he reached the top, his opponent lunged across the ring and drove his body into the ropes to break his opponent's balance. Gangrel's groin dropped hard against the top of the turnbuckle and he fell sideways out of the ring in agony.

"That was a quick and devastating save for B.G. James. Manipulating the ropes to stop Gangrel from coming down at him from the top turnbuckle." Said Jim Ross.

"Both men now outside of the ring and the referee is counting. It seems B.G. James has made a complete turn around from the start and business is now picking up." Michael Cole added.

B.G. James tightly gripped the blonde hair of Gangrel and smacked his opponent's forehead against the top steel step at the corner of the ring. He then rolled Gangrel between the bottom rope and canvas into the ring with himself following after. Gangrel rolled back out of the ring to evade his opponent's knee drop but had not been able to wander far when he felt B.G. James' hand grasp his hair from out of the ropes and slowly pull him back. When Gangrel stood at the top of the rim of the ring, he pulled his opponent close and dropped down to the mats below with B.G. James' neck slamming into the top black rope and swinging around into the canvas. He slid into the ring and quickly covered his opponent for a successful pin. Gangrel then exited hastily to avoid further confrontation.

"Up next is the submission match between Ric Flair and Mick Foley. Can Flair change his current losing streak and prove he is the man he claims to be, or will Mick Foley get vengeance for all the talented superstars Ric Flair had made controversial comments about?" Asked Jim Ross

"We'll have to see." Said Michael Cole.

First out was Flair. Wearing his trademark sparkling robe and matching attire, he strut down the aisle receiving a mix of cheers and negative reactions from the arena attendees. He tossed aside the robe after stepping up to the rim of the ring and then entering to eagerly await Mick Foley's entry to the submission match. Mick Foley walked out from behind the black curtains with a hand in the air and a sock dangling from his waist. He stepped down to the ring, clapping hands with a few of the audience on the way to be more approachable than the cocky legend. When he entered the ring, the two stared one another down until the bell rang out.

Flair talked down to his opponent as they drew close, letting out a loud "Woo" after that had been cut short with a clothesline from Mick Foley. Foley dropped to his knees and immediately took his opponent into a sleeperhold. Flair smacked his hands against Foley's arms and tried to pull him off, but once the hold was tightened, he began to feel himself fade from consciousness. Generous, Foley released his opponent and turned to face the crowds at each side of the ring. He pulled out the dirty sock from the waistline of his pants and held it up to a loud cheer.

He shoved the sock onto his right hand and turned back around to follow up against Flair. Foley found his opponent's arm between his legs and a dirty grin on Flair's face. Foley dropped to his knees in sharp agony that pulsed up through his body like a traumatizing ill sensation. Flair used the weak condition of Foley to get in a cheap shot to his head and raised his hand in pride, letting out another loud "Woo!" Flair taunted his opponent and the booing crowds with his signature strut, celebrating for too long as Foley had the chance to retaliate. He took it. Mick Foley charged the legend and jammed his dirty sock into Flair's mouth.

Flair backed himself into the corner as Foley kept the sock in for a few more moments before pushing his body into Flair's to squash him into the turnbuckles. Flair fell onto his face and Foley dropped to his knees to apply the sleeperhold once again. Again Flair fought hard to escape the hold with quicker success than his previous attempt. Flair sideswiped Foley with another cheap shot and another, then he pulled down his hair to force Foley's face to gaze up at his. Flair punched down into Foley's face ten times before letting him fall to the canvas. With the comeback victorious, he strutted and taunted before he then went to climb the turnbuckles at the nearest corner.

He ascended the turnbuckles and grinned as he tentatively waited for Mick Foley to get up and turn toward him. He found the right opportunity to attack. Foley turned and was surprised to see Flair standing on the top turnbuckle. Flair was just about ready to jump and then suddenly out of nowhere, Foley charged and punched his opponent in the abdomen to drop him to the canvas. He dared not try the sleeperhold once again, but instead went over toward Flair's legs and grabbed his left leg. Turned around over it with it bent between his knees. He curved it over the next leg and fell to the canvas to position the figure-four-leg-lock tightly in place against its very user. Unable to withstand the pain growing in his legs, Flair tapped out reluctantly after moments of enduring the submission hold and failing to turn it over onto Foley.

"We're coming up with the main event, next." Jim Ross continued, "Edge versus Batista here tonight and it is next!"

"These two were the powerhouses of their respective brands on WWE, but has been a while since we've seen them collide. Here tonight we will see that." Replied Michael Cole.

"Here comes our first contestant, Edge." Announced Jim Ross as Edge stepped out to the stage.

Edge stood at the end of the left side of the stage and looked out to the crowds, then he swiftly moved over to the other side before he descended the steel ramp aisle to the ring. Edge slid smoothly with a grin against the flat white canvas of the ring. When inside he slipped out of his blue metal-buttoned coat and looked to the stage to see his opponent, Batista, begin his entrance. Edge watched as Batista entered the arena with electrifying energy, sparking pyro behind him after a post and boosting the crowds with cheer and anticipation.

Batista walked to the ring, his eyes focused on Edge with each step on the steel mesh ramp. The two broke eye contact when Batista jogged up the small steps to the rim of the ring and quickly inserted himself between the ropes. He rolled his shoulders and prepared himself for the match at hand with Edge keeping still and focused. Edge approached his opponent with a cocky grin that Batista had easily mirrored across his own tan face. The referee called for the bell and soon the match was underway with the two circling one another slowly, tentatively waiting for an approach that would allow either one a quick advantage.

They met hand in hand and broke off immediately at a stand still. The two once again tried to collide with force by maneuvering into a tight grapple lock. That too had broken when neither opponent could over power the other. Edge shook his fingers off from the contact and then wiped his chin., he was trying to figure out his opponent and the best way weaken him early. Batista made the first official move with a grapple that pulled Edge closer. Batista wrapped an arm around Edge's neck and lifted him by the waistline of his pants. Edge tried to counter the suplex by landing on his feet and bringing Batista down in a reverse neckbreaker.

Edge turned and smacked the palms of his hands against the ears of his opponent. Batista stumbled off to the corner of the ring and Edge lowered to his knees at the sight of a great opportunity. He grinned and waited impatiently for Batista to turn around so that he may spear him to the canvas. Batista turned. Edge charged. Batista pushed Edge's shoulder into the turn-post to just barely dodge the bullet of Edge's signature move. He grabbed Edge by the hair and waistline and ran him into the turn-post a second time. Satisfied with himself, he backed away and then positioned himself across the ring at the turn-post diagonally across from Edge. Now Batista was readying for his own spear.

Edge, dizzied from the pain and the collision with the metal posts, turned around to find a shoulder nearly impaling into him. He whipped back with Batista onto the canvas after a hard-hitting body-splitting spear. Batista covered his opponent, but Edge was quick to jerk out of it before a full count to three. Batista bitterly pulled himself up to his feet and wiped the sweat starting to trickle down his forehead. What was he going to do to get Edge down for the count, he thought.

He grappled Edge closer when his opponent finally stood. Edge pushed him away and kicked Batista back with a right kick to the abdomen. He leaned back against the ropes and rushed toward Batista, lifting into the air with a missile dropkick that planted his heavier opponent onto the ground, but for a brief moment. Edge followed up the attack by again running himself into the ropes for needed momentum. When Batista arose from the snow white canvas, Edge leapt into the air with his body spread across, but his second counter to gain control of the match had failed. Batista caught him in the air during the crossbody attack and flipped him backward onto the canvas.

"What a match so far. Batista is keeping himself well planted on the feet of control. Coming back each time Edge tries to counter." Commented Jim Ross.

"I wouldn't judge the match just yet, J.R. Edge is an opportunist and it takes just the right moment for him to seize that very right moment. He could still be in this." Michael Cole corrected his commentary partner.

Batista punched his opponent one across the head and then backhanded Edge's bare chest. He managed to force Edge up into the corner turn-post near the aisle and started a ten slap combination across his opponent's chest to the sound of the crowd's wooing. It was his message to friend Ric that he was still behind him in his endeavors. After the tenth smack of his large hand across Edge's now reddening upper body, he pushed Edge's head between his knees and held at his opponent's waist. Readying to end the match with a sitout powerbomb. He lifted up Edge over his head and turned to face the open canvas instead of the turn-post. One smack into the canvas was all Batista had to do in order to win the match.

Edge fought back as hard as he could. He punched and punched, and punched some more against Batista's head. Finally he found his feet touch the ring and Batista backing from him against the ropes. Edge whipped his hair back out of his eyes as he then quickly whipped Batista across the ring. He knelt down and grinned. He needed this hit and he needed it now. Edge charged to meet his opponent dead center in the ring. The collision between the two caused a loud thud to echo the arena as if a train crashed into a thick wall of immovable rock.

It was Edge who got the victory at the center of the ring. He collapsed Batista with a spear and then quickly covered him. One. Two. Three. Edge was pushed off by Batista's failed attempt to break the pin, but it was too late. Edge had taken the opportunity he needed and he had taken the match as well. A victory under his belt. He vowed then and there to himself that would remain undefeated in the Wrestling Universe. No one, not even Triple H or Undertaker would stop him in his new journey to heights he was unable to reach under the poor creative rule of WWE. He celebrated outside of the ring when Batista bolted up in anger. It didn't matter to Edge, he had won and it would not be his last.


	5. Raw iMPACT 3

Wrestling Universe

Raw 3

iMPACT 3

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

"Welcome to the Raw-iMPACT supershow. Six matches and much more coming your way tonight." Jim Ross commented.

"Correct." Michael Cole then added, "we're joined also by former TNA Commentary man Don West and the owner of this merger organization Wrestling Universe: Nathan Black."

"I am here." He replied, "I am pleased to see Triple H and The Rock heeding my words. They will, however, be teaming together against Jarrett and Cena as the main event tonight."

"Also we'll see Umaga show off his incredible power to the Undertaker by facing both Kane and Gangrel in a handicap match. I'll let you discuss this one, J.R." Don West handed the topic over to the former WWE commentator.

"Thank you. Gangrel, as some might not know, was in Undertaker's Ministry of Darkness and Kane is his younger brother of which caused many a great feuds with Undertaker. Paul Bearer has promised that Umaga will show he is strong enough to take on The Undertaker by defeating both opponents here tonight. We'll see if the Samoan Bulldozer has what it takes or if Paul Bearer put his faith in the wrong soul." Jim Ross explained.

"What is this?" Michael Cole pondered when he saw Cody Rhodes walking down to the ring in his wrestling attire and a microphone in hand.

"It's Cody Rhodes. Don't stare, you drool." Nathan quipped.

"Very funn-" Cole slipped into silence after being interrupted once again, but by the voice of Cody Rhodes echoing throughout the arena.

"I'm out here because I am ashamed." Said Cody Rhodes. "I'm embarrassed not only for myself but for my father Dusty Rhodes. The reason is because of my brother Goldust. He comes out here in a wig and makeup, and flaunts this perversion of a character that draining the respect out of the Rhodes name." He continued, "I'm calling you out here and now!"

Cody Rhodes stood in the ring, waiting for his brother to arrive until the lights around the stage faded into a golden tone. From end to end it began to slowly rain down gold sparkles and the man passed through the red and green curtain. With his father Dusty Rhodes at his side, Goldust slowly stepped down the steel ramp without his robe or flowing blonde wig. He slid into the ring and slowly approached his brother. Cody Rhodes shook his head at how ridiculous he thought Goldust looked and how he could bring his father into their feud, but handed his brother the microphone to let him speak.

"Cody, the only one disrespecting the family name here, is you. You come out with your disrespect as intact in the ring as it is backstage and you don't care who you insult or beat to get your way. You call me out, and I'm truly sorry you feel this way, but you're only disgusted at yourself. I have made a name for myself as Goldust and Black Reign, whereas you've only made a name for yourself as Orton's lackey. If I we can't do this like brother's should, then I'll beat the respect out of you and accept your challenge." Goldust responded.

Cody Rhodes reached out quickly to grab the microphone, but Goldust retracted his hand and threw the other into his brother's face with a hard, loud slap. The ring bell sounded and a referee rushed into the ring to get it started. Cody Retaliated by knocking his brother down with a forearm smash. Goldust moved up to his feet quickly, but Cody pulled him up and backed him into the corner turn-post. He yelled to his father watching from outside of the ring before giving as many punches to his brother's head as he could before Goldust pushed him away.

Goldust embarked on the quest of returning the furious punches Cody had given him. He whipped his opponent to across the ring and bent down just as he was propelled forth by the elasticity of the red and green ropes. Cody smacked Goldust with his boot up into his face and followed it up by hooking an arm around Goldust's head and pulling him up by the waistline for a front suplex. Slamming his brother down on his face, Cody rolled him over for a quick pin, but failed to reach the full count. He slapped both hands on the canvas with anger and returned to his feet to plan his next move before Goldust could get back on his.

Cody Rhodes kicked his golden opponent down onto the mat and smacked him across the back of his head. He backed himself into the ropes and ran across to the otherside when Goldust kept on the ground to then lift himself up when his brother returned. Goldust thrusted his palm into Cody Rhode's throat to stop his momentum. Goldust reached out to grab whatever short hair he could from Cody Rhode's head and slammed him backward into the mat. When his brother got onto his knees, nearly standing, Goldust ran from the ropes and grabbed his head once again with one hand and smashed his face into the canvas below. The one-handed bulldog seemed enough for Goldust as he pinned, but found out that he would have to do more than that to win this match.

His next maneuver backfired when Cody Rhodes jabbed his brother into the abdomen. Goldust let him go and bent forward from the punches. Cody Rhodes steadied himself on own two feet once Goldust had been deterred for the moment. He rolled Goldust onto his back against the canvas and looked to his father with his elbow in the air. Dusty Rhodes knew he was about to use the Bionic Elbow attack. Goldust saw the elbow come down at him and barely, just barely managed to move his head inches away from the strike zone. His opponent cradled his elbow into his other hand in pain when it hit the white canvas.

Taking back control, Goldust dropped his own bionic elbow down into his brother, connecting with his right cheek. He pinned Cody Rhodes for another incomplete count. He held out three fingers to the referee. The referee confirmed to the wrestler it was only two and the match must continue onward. When Goldust turned around, Cody Rhodes rolled him up in a roll up pin that managed to reach the full three count that Goldust had previously been unable to attain. He broke off from his brother quickly to exit the ring in victory. His father, frustrated, entered the ring to console the fallen son. Cody Rhodes shrugged it off with a smug celebratory grin and exited the arena.

The screen lit up to show the audience inside the packed arena Jake Roberts standing next to an interviewer who was a young man in a white suit, pushing up his glasses as he was readying to speak. He turned his head to Roberts after giving the brown sack behind him a quick stare and spoke; "Mr. Roberts, you have had a long standing rivalry with Jerry 'The King' Lawler for many years now. Do you think that tonight will end that feud when you have the snake-bite match next?"

"Daniel, kid, this will never die. Lawler disrespected me when I was with WWE. I will not stop until he meets the fate of every royal crown. I performing that execution tonight in the snake-bite match." Said Roberts.

"What exactly is this match?" The boy asked.

"What are you? Stupid? It's a match where a person wins by making the snake bite his opponent." Replied Roberts, holding the brown sack containing the large constrictor closer to the interviewer.

"Okay, well, good luck with that." The interviewer backed quickly away from the bag as Jake Roberts let out a sinister chuckle.

Before returning attention to the ring, another segment was shown, but this time it was Triple H backstage with the likes of The Rock. The two were signed into an uneasy partnership for the night between the contenders of the heavyweight title. Triple H stood up after tying his boots tight and gave The Rock a hard stare before he left the room in silence. The Rock turned his head with a cocked eyebrow and watched his partner exit the room.

The steel mesh of a stage glistened under the spotlights above. A dark figure blocked the center of light from reaching a metallic surface and then another stepped under the bright rays shamelessly moving forward, always centered inside the lit circle. Jerry Lawler walked down to the ring and turned to his left toward the corner where he would ascend the steel steps up onto the rim of the ring. As he bent a knee over the second rope, he lowered it to pull the rest of his body inside. He was soon completely inside the squared circle to receive the cheer and chant of the crowds around him.

His rival, Jake Roberts, was next to make his presence known to the audience in the arena. He walked down to the ring with the infamous sack over one shoulder. He held it with two hands and slumped as he moved with great weight in his step. He set the sack just outside of the ring and gave a glance over to his opponent. Jake smirked, letting a glimmer of his eye catch Lawler's attention away from the sack. Roberts was finally going to take down his long time rival, even if the tables of fan favor had been turned against him this time.

He slid into the ring and rested himself in the corner, arms above his head and hands holding onto the top rope like an orangutan effortlessly dangling by a heavy vine just a foot off the ground. Roberts pulled himself up this feet and the bell rang deep in both men's ears like a gong that would echo throughout the Chinese plains. Lawler was first to make physical contact with his opponent. He wrapped Robert's arm around and pushed it against his back. Roberts elbowed Lawler to free himself and then grabbed him into a grapple lock. He pulled himself away when he saw Lawler's arm break free and rear back like a pinball screw ready to unleash a balled fist into his face.

Jake dodges the hard knuckles of his Rival and returned with his own hard right fist. He then wrenched and twisted Lawler's arm again, but this time he had pulled his rival close for a close ranged clothesline. Lawler fell onto his back and looked up at his opponent. Blocking the bright lights above was the shape of a knee with a colored snake curving over it. Roberts dropped his knee down onto Lawler and then pulled him up roughly to his feet. Lawler had had enough and retaliated. He punched Roberts in the chest and abdomen again and again until he was able to successfully distance himself from his opponent. He then leaned down when the referee consulted Roberts from untying the ropes in frustration to keep control of the match.

Lawler pulled an unseen object from his boots and motioned his fist like an object was hidden inside them. When Roberts returned in defeat, Lawler threw his bulging fist into his rival's face and then quickly hid his hand at the waistline of his singlet. Lawler reluctantly turned to sack outside of the ring. From the center, he couldn't see it or any activity inside, but as he neared the edge, he could see thick bulging strands that seem to almost throb or pulse when Lawler approached it. He knew what was in the bag and knew he did not want to touch it or get anywhere near it. He also reluctantly decided that he had to in order to fulfill the stipulation of the match. With a hurried motion, he opened the sack and dumped its content out to the edge of the ring. He swung around in fright and the eyes of the crowd widened at the sight of the large Boa Constrictor.

Jake Roberts noticed his snake slithering near the corner of the ring and crawled over to it. It was too late for Lawler to sneak up on his rival. Too much hesitation, he felt. Bad time to be scared. He quickly slid into the ring to intercept Robert's actions. Robert's had his hand on the snake's tail and then behind its head. He moved it over and toward Lawler, lifting it into the air like a trophy. Lawler jumped back and yelled, not like a girl, but from being startled by the hissing and fangs of the snake. Roberts slowly climbed up to his feet and found himself to be the only one left in the ring.

Lawler had all but left the arena. Scared to enter whilst his opponent had full control of the snake, and the referee keeping behind the wrestler outside of the ring. Roberts chuckled to himself and wrapped the body of the snake over his shoulder. The head rested in one arm and the tail draped over his chest. Lawler, in what could only be described as a moment of adrenaline, rushed to the side of the ring and slid in. He kept to the corner and ropes when Roberts would draw closer, but he needed to win this match. He needed to show Roberts that after all these years, he was still the better man.

Roberts had enough of the running and charged, pacing himself so not to disturb the snake. Lawler pushed his opponent away with a forearm and a left punch in a panicked state. Roberts fell backward with the snake on top of him. His opponent lunged forth and grabbed Robert's own arm at the elbow and forced the head of the snake closer to his body. It stretched out its flexible maw and the fangs curved down like sharp white needles. They nestled themselves deep into the skin, drawing blood and a reactionary yell. Lawler jerked his arm away and his body fell into the corner of the ring. Roberts moved the snake off of his chest and looked at himself for any signs of blood.

The bell signaled the end of the match and the winner slowly rose in victory. Lawler scurried out of the ring like frightened prey when Roberts rose to his feet, repositioning the weight of the large snake over his shoulders. Medics rushed down to stop the two streams of blood dripping down Lawler's elbow as he held it tight with his right hand. Roberts smirked and watched from inside the ring, victorious in a match he knew he could never lose. Lawler and the medical officials backed quickly like a flock of birds evading a predator. Roberts dropped down from the rim of the ring in front of them, but had just moved up the aisle to avoid any further disturbing encounters for his snake.

"One of the first and strangest stipulations for a match so far we've seen." Jim Ross said. "I hope everything is going to be alright with Jerry Lawler."

"I'm sure. It has no venom, just a stinging bite." Nathan Black assured him. "I came up with the match."

"And somehow I don't believe this longstanding rivalry between Jake Roberts and Jerry Lawler has ended at all tonight. We might see this go on for as long as those two are willing to duke it out." Michael Cole added, "What do you think West?"

"Cole, I wouldn't want to be in the ring with Jake. That's all I can say." Replied Don West.

"We can now see Jericho coming to the ring. He's got a match against the man they call Sting. Don West, you've had the pleasure to call some of Sting's matches, what do you think of him?" Said Jim Ross.

"Sting is a great athlete in the ring and Jericho needs to keep on his toes if he expects to win this." He replied.

"Right. This match determines who will enter first in the twenty-man battle royal at Rumble Mayhem." The owner announced. "I hold pride in both men on the Wrestling Universe roster, so I'm giving this opportunity to them."

A sound confused the commentators. The theme song used by Trish Stratus cut their conversation short as she and the ever energetic Santina Marella both posed at the stage and came down quickly to the ring. Nathan said of the confusion, "we were looking at the wrong match. How could I forget the sensation of Stratus and her climb back into the world of Wrestling. Santina and Beth Phoenix also have a score to settle with one another, if it's solved tonight, then we'll just have to guess what happens between Stratus and Phoenix." Before Jim Ross could add to what had been said, Gail Kim walked out to the stage with her partner, the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix.

Gail and Beth slowly approached the ring, their eyes focused on the enemy. As they entered, both women took to the turn-posts across from one another and posed to the jeers of the crowd. Trish nodded to tell Santina she was alright with starting the match and Beth Phoenix took note. She went behind the ropes to wait and the match would now begin with Gail Kim and Trish Stratus. They started with a high hitting elbow to the face, Gail Kim stumbled back but quickly countered with a high toe kick to Trish's white tee shirted abdomen. Gail then ripped at her opponent's hair and slammed her backward into the canvas.

Santina bit her lip when the loud thud of the slam passed her tan ears almost buried beneath the chin-strapped black hair. She called out to Trish for support, but it went unheard. Gail wrapped an arm around her opponent's upper chest and another over her head, tightening inward for a sleeperhold. Trish slowly began to slump. She raised an arm and tensed her muscles. It went limp. Again she tried to strengthen her body, but it seemed only to tighten the grip further. Beth watched from the corner and yelled to the referee. Santina broke free from the limitations that held her back behind the ropes to interfere. Distracted by Beth Phoenix, Santina was able to kick Gail Kim's back into the canvas to pull the woman off of her partner.

She hurried back to the ropes when the referee turned his head and saw the suspicious movement. Trish Stratus moved quickly to tag in her partner at the last few seconds before Gail Kim could award the tag to Beth Phoenix. Santina raised an arm and hopped in joy that she had been legally allowed into the ring with the tag, but soon halted. Beth Phoenix stared her down with piercing eyes and her hands tapping at her hips. She knew the dirty secret Santina concealed. She planned to reveal it one day or another, but tonight, she was going to exact vengeance on her former friend.

She pushed Santina off of her heels and onto her ass. Santina nudged herself over to the ropes and slid under them to avoid Beth Phoenix clutching fingers. Beth shook the top rope. Annoyed. Santina then slid back in and lunged at the green covered abdomen of her opponent and toppled her onto the ring canvas. Trish extended a hand impatiently. Santina smacked that hand with her own and Trish rushed into the ring with a sudden urge to show her dominance over Beth Phoenix. Trish pulled up Beth to her feet and wrapped an arm tightly around her head. She raised an arm and a finger toward the facing crowd and ran to the ropes. Beth lifted Trish to the top rope, hoping to counter, but Trish managed to pull her back and smack her opponent's head into the canvas. The Stratusfaction signature maneuver connected with equalled satisfaction. Trish pinned Beth and before Gail Kim could interrupt, the count was finished. Santina and Trish had won the match.

After the break, when the ring was cleared an another referee was presented in the ring, the next match was about to be called. Sting was first. Contending for the number one spot in the battle royal. He walked down the ring in his usual attire and makeup. He set his black bat aside and entered the ring to wait for his opponent, Chris Jericho. Sting stood still in the ring, readying himself for the match and planning out how it might happen. Jericho then pushed aside the curtains after an explosive pyro display smashed down onto the steel stage, Sting watched on as his opponent stepped across the ramp aisle to the ring.

Jericho climbed into the ring and adjusted the tape bands around his wrist as he approached his opponent at the center. The two stared. Jericho opened his mouth. Not even a breath escaped his lips when Sting suddenly exploded in the ring. He punched Chris Jericho quick and hard to get the match rolling before he then irish whipped his opponent away and into the ropes behind him. Sting ran in the opposite direction to match the speed and momentum of Jericho. When they collided, Sting raised up Jericho by the waist, tossed him forward and slammed him back first onto the canvas. Jericho arched his aching back after the spinebuster.

Sting pulled him and whipped him once again and into the left corner turn-post facing the aisle. He charged, hoping to connect his signature Stinger Splash. Jericho moved out of the way just as Sting leapt into the ear. The sound of Sting's chest hitting the turnbuckle echoed the arena and the stumbled backward into Jericho's arms. He scooped Sting over and slammed him onto the canvas for a pin. The count was not complete and had met a kick out by the time the referee's hand was about to slap the canvas a second time. Jericho was no pleased man after hearing the news.

He kicked Sting hard across the face and again on the chest to keep his opponent down. Jericho looked down at his opponent's feet and smirked. He walked over to them and raised his opponent's legs up. Sting quickly caught on, not wanting to fall to the fate of Jericho's submission hold, he bent his knees backward and kicked forward. Jericho lost balance. He fell through the ropes. Sting, relieved, was able to get up onto his feet without interference. He hands fell at his hips and he watched Jericho collect himself outside of the ring as he referee counted.

Sting came forward and charged Jericho when he slid back into the ring. He stomped down at his opponent's head and back to quell any momentum he could gain coming back into the ring. Jericho rolled outside and recuperated once again. It was going to be hard for him to get in without Sting attacking. This time, he faux entered, catching Sting's attention. Jericho then slid in at a different side and met Sting in the corner turn-post. He pushed Sting into the buckles and punched away at him. Jericho whipped Sting hard across the ring and heard the loud painful smack of his opponent's back hitting the turnbuckles. He charged across, his arm out for a clotheline. Sting's boot connected before any contact was made that Jericho wished to make. Jericho was forced backward from the kick and he turned around to find Sting diving down at him with a crossbody attack. He dodged it quick with a left step. He then scrambled to maneuver his submission hold onto his opponent. He locked it in. Sting yelled and clawed at the ring canvas. Pain surging up his body. Jericho grinning and gritting his teeth. Sting tapped out. Jericho dropped his opponent down and then dropped himself out of the ring to exit in victory.

The screen revealed an invent occurring backstage. Jarrett and John Cena were arguing over who would pin their opponent. John Cena assured the former TNA owner that it would be he, representing the former WWE to pin either men. Jarrett insisted that it was he and the it was also he that was better than Cena or anyone from WWE. Before the two could come to blows, The Rock and Triple H walked up to them.

"Be ready to lose." Said Triple H, "tonight you playing with the big leagues."

"It's not about WWE or TNA, but about kicking both your roody-poo candy asses. The people have been dying to see the most electrifying man in sports and movie entertainment today, and neither you or Triple H will stop that." The Rock said.

"You think you're all that, Rock. You turned your back on the business. You're only here for the money and the promotion." John Cena stood up to him.

"You're funny Cena, I get that you want to show yourself off as the next Rock, but while you were too busy sticking your nose up Vince McMahon's ass, I was busy making a name for myself in Hollywood after having already made a name you can not touch, in wrestling." Rock replied.

"We will be inducted in to the hall of fame while you, Cena, will be inducted into the employee of the month at McDonalds." Triple H chortled.

"You two fools? You can't see me. I'll show you in the ring I'm better than all three of you." Cena declared.

Back in the ring, Paul Bearer stood with a microphone in one hand and the urn in another. He stood next to Umaga who had been ready for his match ever since he arrived to the arena. Paul waited for the deafening chants against he and Umaga settled before he spoke out. Paul said loudly, "Undertaker! Tonight you will witness the power of Umaga! I fully entrust him to deal with you Undertaker at Rumble Mayhem."

"To show what he can do Undertaker, he has challenged your brother Kane and your faithful disciple, Gangrel. Get out here, and find out that I'm serious when I say this to you now Undertaker, I will put you back in the ground with your parents. You murderer, Undertaker! No one crosses me the way you have and you will pay!"

Paul Bearer suddenly stopped. His high pitch voice dropping dead like a lead weight was attached to his vocal cords, crushing it into silence down his throat. It was the tell-tale sign of the Undertaker's presence. He looked around, but unable to witness anything beyond a nose-length away. When the light flickered back on, they were tainted with the color of blood and in the ring stood both the vampire known as Gangrel and the dark destructive monster known as Kane. Paul let out a loud yell and rushed as fast as his scurrying feet could shuffle him out of the ring to let Umaga deal with his two opponents. The bell rang and the match began.

Umaga stared at his opponents with a threatening smile and his chest heaving up and down in heavy breaths. Kane was going to come first and he approached his opponent, looking down into his samoan eyes. Gangrel tucked under the top rope to wait at the rim of the ring until he would be tagged by his monstrous partner; Kane. The two clashed like titans smacking into one another and shaking the very Earth below them as if it were merely a sandbox. Kane threw a hard uppercut into Umaga's chin, but it only served to push the Samoan Bulldozer a few steps back.

Umaga yelled out unintelligibly and smacked his bare hand across Kane's chest to find out that he would give the very same response. Kane, frustrated at the stalemate, lifted his large boot and cracked Umaga's face with it. Umaga fell back into the ropes a few steps behind him and used it to charge toward the big red machine with his bare chest slamming into his opponent. Kane was pushed into the ropes and did the same, but had used an even harder big boot kick that finally knocked his opponent down to the canvas. Kane smirked to himself and followed up the attack by tagging in Gangrel whilst Umaga just getting to his knees.

Gangrel rushed in and backed his arm across Umaga's chest whilst his opponent was on one knee. Umaga flailed his arms briefly but pushed his white shirted opponent half across the ring with a force almost like that of a wrecking ball. Gangrel stopped himself at the ropes and used the momentum to charge and rise up in a dropkick to smack down Umaga to the canvas. He pinned. One. Two. Gangrel was thrown up and away from Umaga when he jerked out of the pin. Gangrel quickly tagged in Kane and the two met once again at the dead center of the ring.

Umaga struck first. He punched Kane and punched, punched, punched again and again until Kane was on his knee. Umaga raised his arm for the his signature spiked thumb to the chest when the lights darkened once again. In the ring, when the lights returned to the bright clear visibility, Umaga lay flat on the canvas with the dark tall phantom standing over him. Undertaker lifted his head to meet his eyes with the fearful pupils of Paul Bearer. The match was immediately given to Umaga by disqualification, but it did not phase Gangrel or Kane. The three all punched and kicked and took turns ravaging the body of the Samoan Bulldozer. Paul rushed hid behind the commentary tables and slowly raised the urn of Undertaker's parents.

Undertaker paused. Kane and Gangrel also paused when they noticed Undertaker stalking Paul Bearer slowly like a mindless zombie lurking toward its victim. Paul backed into the owner and Jim Ross as he tried to get out of the way of Undertaker before he could climb out of the ring. When Undertaker stood before him, Paul raised the urn toward him and his feet stepped away from him. Undertaker lifted his arm and motioned to Paul with his thumb scraping across his neck. It would soon be time for his former confidant to rest in peace.

Umaga climbed out of the ring with Kane and Gangrel distracted. Free to sneak around the ring, he pushed Michael Cole to the floor and pilfered the commentator's chair. A loud metallic smack echoed the arena when the back of the folded chair smashed into Undertaker's back. It nearly brought down the angered Phenom, but it had taken more than just one shot to finally bring him to his knees. Gangrel and Kane descended from the ring to aid, but Umaga and Paul Bearer scurried just in time to escape their wrath. The loud high-pitched voice of Paul Bearer squealed out in anger with threats of Undertaker's demise and he chuckled and he held the urn, and he escaped with Umaga out of the arena.

"We're moments from the main event. The Rock and Triple H in an uneasy partnership against John Cena and his reluctant tag partner, Jeff Jarrett." Jim Ross said.

"Cena and Jarrett have been at one another's throat about their former status in WWE and TNA. Jarrett has something to prove that he and his former company before being merged into the Wrestling Universe, can stand on its own against WWE." Michael Cole added.

"A true statement to make from Jarrett. Jarrett has proven himself time and time again in the ring. Cena has proven he cheats to get his way when he doesn't have someone to suck up to." Don West chortled.

"There is a reason I brought Cena over. I'll be bringing ten more from TNA and WWE to even the roster further. They can all make it in here on talent. So let's see which contenders have the best talent not only against one another, but their competition." Nathan said.

The first to emerge was Triple H. He stood out from behind the curtain and spat out a mist of water. He tossed the bottle to the crowds and descended to the ring. He stopped when he reached the rim of the ring. Turned. Then released one more mist into the air before he entered the ring to the cheer of the crowds beneath the heavy power chords of his theme song. Triple H climbed the right corner turn-post that faced the commentary tables and he posed for the audience. He dropped down to his black boots and awaited his partner's arrival.

Feet all around the stadium stood as The Rock made his entrance. He burst through the back with an arm up and in his classic attire worn during the WWE days. He entered the ring after crossing the aisle and raised the other arm up to the crowds atop the turn-post. He then looked over to Triple H as if it was time for their title match against one another. He lowered himself to his feet and stepped over to face Triple H eye to eye. After a brief suspenseful moment between the two, they were interrupted by the self-sung rap of John Cena.

Cena was next out. He taunted and posed all the way to the ring and inside it. He had gone generally ignored except the boos and chants against him that seemed to fly into one ear and out his other. Cena pretended that he was still the main event of the industry, as if the company rested solely on his shoulders to save the children's money to buy his action figures and posters. Triple H and The Rock watched him, annoyed at the arrogance displayed. Jarrett fortunately interrupted Cena and walked down to the ring without the antics of the proclaimed doctor of thugonomics.

John Cena could not wait. He lunged forth and charged The Rock. The Rock wrapped an arm around Cena's chest and lifted him up into the air. He slammed him down into the canvas so that Triple H may do his own signature move. Triple H hoisted up Cena between his knees and then wrapped both arms under his hands. Triple H leapt backward, pulling Cena up and onto his head into the canvas. Jarrett was smart enough not to interfere and had even deserted John Cena before the bell rang. He watched the pedigree annihilate his partner and decided he wanted nothing to do with it. The opportunity to have Cena weakened before their own big match was too much to let go for Jarrett.

Triple H pinned Cena and the win was swift. Seconds after the bell officially struck. He and The Rock glared into the eyes of one another over Cena's fallen body. Suddenly, The Rock retracted his arm and punched Triple H hard across the jaw. The Rock was the first to break the forced truce between the two, but with Rumble Mayhem at the end of the week, it no longer seemed to matter. The fight was on. Triple H retaliated and knocked his knee into The Rock's abdomen to ready him for a pedigree. The Rock pulled out before Triple H could slam him down. He wrapped his arm around his opponent's chest. Lifted him up. Triple H crashed over Cena after the Rock Bottom signature move and The Rock stood tall in the ring as the victor. He posted for the audience and his theme played into the arena to close the show.


	6. Rumble Mayhem

Wrestling Universe

Rumble Mayhem

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

The program opened with Paul Bearer backstage next to a young, tan interviewer. He looked to Paul and then to Umaga standing behind his manager.

"Paul, tonight, Umaga finally faces off against Undertaker. You have promised to get revenge after the dead man buried you in concrete in your last WWE appearance. Do you think Umaga can do this?" The interviewer asked.

"First, I want to address that on Monday when I used that urn on Undertaker, it had no effect. I came backstage with Umaga before he could lay his cold murderous hands on me and found that the urn was a fake." Paul said, scowling to the camera. "If I find out who ever stole the urn from me, the urn of Undertaker's parents' ashes; you will be next on my list to destroy after Umaga destroys the Undertaker tonight."

"Who do you think might have stolen the urn from you?" The young man asked.

"Who ever it is, will be dealt with after tonight. Oh, yes! Tonight will be the night The Undertaker is finally buried in his grave. The gates of hell will close on you. You will pay Undertaker!" Paul replied and laughed maniacally.

"Someone stole Undertaker's urn? Who ever it is may find themselves the target of both Paul Bearer and Undertaker." Nathan Black said.

"I don't want to be in any of their shoes." Jim Ross stated.

The primitive beats of Umaga's theme song carried itself around the large, round arena. Paul bearer was first out, holding his hands together, rubbing greedily. Umaga followed after his manager with his arms smacking his robust chest and stopped at the edge of the steel stage. Umaga looked around and then stomped his way down to the ring with his manager tagging along behind him. Paul chuckled to himself and yelled out that this would be Undertaker's last match as fans booed him from the barricade. Umaga entered the ring, Paul waited outside near the back so that Undertaker could not get to him upon his entry.

The arena went black. Umaga pumped himself in the ring, ready for anything. Suddenly, a streak of light cracked through the crisp air and smacked down on the stage in a single bolt of white lightning. The deep gongs rang and the haunting graveyard sounds of Undertaker's theme creeped after it. The stage began to fill with a dense blue fog. Barely lit by the flicker of cameras flashing. Whatever darkness haunted the eyes of Paul bearer and Umaga was replaced with a bright explosion of red smoke and fire bursting up like an atomic bomb from the center of the stage. Undertaker stepped through the falling smoke from the explosion. Head tilted down, his trench coat covering his chest.

He slowly walked down to the ring and stopped. His eyes met that of Umaga through the lights flashing around them. His gaze pierced through Umaga's soul like a shovel digging up the first patch of soil before the lowering of a coffin. Taking a sharp left turn, he then walked up the small steps to the rim of the ring. There he raised his black gloved hands to signal the lights to fade to normal. The white eyes of Undertaker rolled down and he then turned his gaze to Paul Bearer. Paul shouted and threatened. Undertaker simply glared through his cowardly soul.

He stepped across the rim and entered the ring with hat in hand and ducking under the top rope. When inside, his trench coat swayed as if it was carried by the wind shrieking through cemetery grounds. He unbuttoned it and then pulled off his hat. Once his eyes were covered, Umaga struck. He smacked his full weight into The Undertaker and pushed him against the ropes. Undertaker dropped his hat and draped his right arm over the top black rope. Umaga struck again with a forearm over the upper back of his opponent. Undertaker slowly backed away, but Umaga would not let him go so easily.

Undertaker jabbed Umaga's abdomen once. Again. One more time he jabbed his fist into flesh and it was enough to push Umaga off of him. Undertaker thrusted his body upward and smacked the back of his elbow into Umaga's face. Umaga was now the one under attack of a very angered dead man. Umaga smacked his forearm again over his opponent's back, but Undertaker stood tall afterward. He stepped slowly toward Umaga. His opponent stood his ground. They met one another's eyes in a stare. Umaga was first to break it and yelled out unintelligibly and pushed Undertaker. He barely took a step back.

Undertaker tensed his muscles and clutched his cold fingers across the neck of his opponent. He lifted Umaga up for what seemed like forever, but only a mere few seconds before slamming him down against the canvas. The choke toss was enough to drop Umaga off of his feet, but Umaga had yet to even cause Undertaker to reach his knees. Paul Bearer knew the match was young, but already he began questioning his choice of Umaga to go against Undertaker. Undertaker stalked his prey, his eyes locked on his victim. A muscular arm reached out and ripped back the hair of Umaga to pull him up to his bare feet.

Umaga was dragged to the center of the ring where Undertaker stood him in place so he could back himself into the ropes and run toward Umaga. He leapt into the air and knocked his opponent down with a clothesline that smacked Umaga's body hard and loud into the canvas like an anvil on concrete. He once again used the ropes to propel him forward and lifted up one like higher than the other. The jumping leg drop crashed down onto Umaga's upper chest and he lifted up to hold his chest from the quick painful impact. Undertaker stood tall once again whilst Umaga lay on the canvas, flat like a pancake.

Paul Bearer caught Undertaker's attention. He squealed in a high pitch with a threat. Undertaker's head quickly jerked into the direction of Paul and his eyes locked onto him. Paul stuttered and backed tracked his steps across the ring as Undertaker descended from the ropes to inflict pain on his former mentor whilst Umaga slowly rose up to his feet in the ring. One side cleared. He only needed to pass one more side of the ring before he could escape up the ramp where he knew Undertaker could not go on risk of disqualification. Undertaker did not seem to care. Paul Bearer was what he wanted, not Umaga.

Umaga reached over the second rope to grasp a fist full of Undertakers long black hair. It caused his opponent to stop in his tracks and enter the ring by force. Once one the rim, Umaga met Undertaker's fist once again. He fought back just as hard. Jim Ross said, as the match continued, "Umaga is going through the ropes to fight with Undertaker on the rim of the ring. This can't be good for either one if the other gets the upper hand." Umaga punched Undertaker, only to receive one as well. They continued in a stale mate of fists until someone finally managed to elevate the risk.

"Undertaker knows the ring well and he knows his opponent's very soul. Umaga is primal and vicious, so I can't tell what will happen here." Said Don West.

Undertaker elbowed Umaga and used his other hand to wrap around his opponent's throat. He hoisted up Umaga with his hand on his opponent's back for support and then slammed him down into the mats outside of the ring. Umaga lay still in his pain and Undertaker's attention then turned to a single robed druid coming down from the stage. The urn was in his hands. He entered the ring and watched Paul try to meet the druid at the ramp to grab the urn from him. The druid pushed the portly man aside and walked up to the edge of the ring, he held up the urn slowly.

Undertaker froze, captivated by a strange power. Slowly a wooden casket, freshly hammered together that very day, was rolled down to the side of the ring by another druid. The casket's lid opened to find a wooden inside. Not even decorated with cushion or cloth. Paul retaliated and charged. He was attacked by the second druid and then Umaga charged, knocking him down. The first one swung open his hood to reveal it was Kane holding the true Urn of his and Undertaker's parents. Gangrel was the second druid, revealed after Umaga's attack. There was a lot of activity and noise.

Kane turned sharply to smack Umaga with the urn and then slid into the ring. He then attacked his own brother with the Urn. Bashing Undertaker over the head with a vicious strike and a an even more ruthless expression scratched across his face. When Undertaker fell to his knees, Kane hit him once more for good measure. Gangrel and Paul then unified to pullsthe tall dead man into the casket and ensure the lid was closed tight over him. Kane laughed in the ring and yelled to them to lock it. It was locked. Umaga then understood what was happening and joined them to drag the casket up the ramp and to the stage where Kane soon followed with a lighter. Pulled out from his waistband.

"Not again! No! Don't do it Kane!" Jim Ross yelled out in response.

"They're going to make sure Undertaker never rises again by burning the casket!" Michael Cole cried out.

"Brutal, heartless carnage. How will Undertaker get through this?" Nathan seemed indifferent.

Gangrel swung off his robe to reveal the gasoline jug tied to a belt around his waist. He let the wood chug down the flammable liquid like a drunk viking that can't help but take in more and more. Satisfied, he backed away and signaled the other two to back off as Kane approached with a small fire that licked at the crisp air above from the lighter. He dropped it on the casket and laughed loudly. "Goodbye brother!" He yelled with an evil grin carving maniacally across his gruesome face. How could he pass up the chance to take what belonged to him as well, the Urn of his parents. He knew Undertaker would not allow such a thing. He had to betray him.

They let the casket burn as the group left behind the curtains. When paramedics and officials were able to quell the monstrous fire reaching out from the wood to devour every molecule of any material around it, the opened the blackened charred lid of the casket. Billowing black smoke rose up into the foggy atmosphere of the arena's rafters. Nothing was left inside. Nothing but ash and the last crackling remains of the fire still gasping for oxygen. The Undertaker was gone. Wether he was taken by the fire of hell caused by his own brother, or somehow escaped, was unknown.

"Wow." Said Michael Cole, unable to think of anything else.

"Yeah, that is intriguing. Kane betrayed his own brother again. I can't say I blame him for wanting the urn, but to align with Paul Bearer just after Paul had tried to annihilate him and Gangrel last Monday? I question Kane's state of mind right now." Don West pondered.

"Up next is the heavyweight championship title match between John Cena and Jeff Jarrett. These two have been going at it back and forth trying to represent their former companies, but we'll find out tonight who is the better man." Nathan Black stated.

The match was now. John Cena burst past the curtain and shuffled his hand in front of his face to the booing crowds. Neither Jarrett nor Cena seemed like fan favorites in this match, but it would be one to watch either way. Cena lowered all but his middle finger when he finished his taunt and walked down to the ring, pumped and ready. He slid into the ring, ignoring any further pose he felt the audience no longer deserved. He knew he belonged in the title match and didn't need to show off anymore for brownie points. Cena watched Jarrett arrive onto the stage and rolled his shoulders to prepare.

Acoustic guitar in hand, Jarrett walked down the steel ramp with his voice taunting John Cena and a hand tapping the back of the wooden instrument. Insinuating that it would be used to smash the steak-and-potatoes wrestler with. He rested the neck of the guitar against the steel steps and climbed up to the corner. Cena taunted back with sharp words as his opponent entered the ring and the two stood face to face. The personal feud between the two was about to smash into the face of the crowds like a freight-plane plummeting to Earth. Cena gave the first punch.

He punched Jarrett twice before Jeff then threw three of his own hits. The two continued their game of hit and kick until one of them broke the routine to suplex their opponent into the canvas. Jarrett bent down to Cena and used his "you can't see me" taunt to his face. Jarrett then backed away as Cena, livid, rose to his feet. The two clashed again with their shoulders locked and a struggle of power commencing. Cena bested his opponent with a hidden low blow. His knee jerked up and struck the jewels of Jarrett. The cheap shot was enough to give Cena the chance to pull him up for the Attitude Adjuster.

He showed off his might to the crowds, but Jarrett wasn't going to sell himself to this punk. He dropped down behind Cena and wrapped an arm around his neck to drop him backward with a reverse DDT. Cena rolled onto his stomach and rubbed his lower back with agony. Jarrett's boot had scraped him on the way down. Jarrett went for a quick pin, but was unable to gain a full count. He tried again, but it was futile. He wasn't going to win unless he did more damage to his opponent. Cena quickly rolled to his back to dodge a leg drop coming down on him like a lead weight.

Cena took a drastic risk. He hurried to push Jarrett's face into the mat, wrap his opponent's ankle between his thighs and then his own arms strangled around Jarrett's neck. A submission hold he had formerly used in the old company, but thought it was one of this six moves he knew and one that could help him win. He locked tight onto his opponent, refusing to give him any space to escape. Jarrett gasped and struggled under the weight of Cena. He held a hand in the air. Ready to tap. Almost. Instead, he grabbed the referee and pulled him on top of Cena. Jarrett then rolled up his opponent in a scrambling pin and gained the three count. With Cena defeated, the new champion for the Raw brand was Jeff Jarrett. The Heavyweight Champion of the Wrestling Universe.

"TNA's Jeff Jarrett has won!" Exclaimed Don West in excitement that Jim Ross and Michael Cole could not mirror.

"Jeff Jarrett was the better man tonight, I'll say that." Said Jim Ross.

"I don't see it as a matter of TNA versus WWE. I bought both those companies out. I see it as Jeff Jarrett being one of the most dominating forces on the Raw roster now that he has the Heavyweight Championship Title." Replied the owner.

"Now to find out who will walk away with the new Wrestling Universe Championship Title. The coveted title bearing the company name that will make legends and stars in the iMPACT brand and the Wrestling Universe in general." Michael Cole then added, "it is a close call. Triple H has been active longer and more recently than The Rock, but the Rock has proven he still has what it takes to get things done. We'll find out now."

First came The Rock. Accompanied by the cheer of the audience. He walked down to the ring and entered quickly to pose atop the corner post. He gestured around his waist as if to say it would be him holding the prestigious title. At the sign of that moment, Tripl H's music abruptly interrupted that of The Rock's. He pushed the curtains aside and walked out to the center of the stage, letting out a mist of water as he stopped. He stepped down slowly with his eyes on his opponent. When he turned he tossed the water bottle to the crowds and then ascended up the side of the ring.

After releasing one last mist of water into the air, he turned and entered the ring. Triple H posed as well atop one of the corners before the two met at the center of the ring. When it rang, it sparked the nerve in their muscles to spring into action. Triple H threw a heavy fist at The Rock. He took it, but countered with his own. Rock gained the upper hand with the first few hits they exchanged. He hoisted Triple H over his shoulders, holding onto his neck and left to keep him balanced before he leaned back and dropped him onto the canvas. Triple H rolled slowly out o the ring after the Samoan Drop and rested a hand on his back.

The Rock followed his opponent outside of the ring, along with the numbers that threw propelled past the lips of the referee. The Rock grabbed Triple H's hair from behind and pushed him over to the steel steps. Bang! He thought that would make a nice sound if he smashed Triple H's forehead into it, but instead, Triple H countered and shoved The Rock into the turn post. Rock then slumped down onto the steps where Triple H completely the head slam onto it. He crawled into the ring. He was excused from the count, but it had gotten to five and The Rock, also known as Dwayne Johnson, was on the floor.

He climbed in just in the nick of time. It was at nine. Triple H could not refuse the chance to stomp away at his opponent and then lift him up, push him to the corner, and smack and punch at him just as he entered the ring. He needed to follow up. The Rock was a dangerous object in the way of Triple H gaining that gold championship. The Rock broke Triple H's furious concentration with a headbutt and then sent him into the corner. The tables have turned, thought The Rock, hoping to keep it that way. He whipped his opponent across the side of the ring to meet the ropes. They didn't seem to care for his opponent and sent him back at a faster speed, fast enough for The Rock to use that momentum and use a scoop slam to almost smack Triple H onto the canvas.

Triple H had other plans. He dropped back onto his feet and positioned his opponent for the pedigree. The Rock refused to partake in such a maneuver. Wriggling out of his opponent's grip and then maneuvering an arm around Triple H for his own signature finisher. Triple H kneed The Rock away, then followed up with a quick running jab to the right cheek. The Rock leaned against the ropes and noticed Triple H backing away. Triple H charged. Threw out his arm. Then suddenly in an impulsive burst of action, The Rock ducked and threw Triple H over the top rope as if they were participating in the Battle Royal to come.

Triple H toppled hard onto his side. He seemed hurt. Cradling the knee that smacked into the floor mats. The Rock didn't notice, nor did he care when he came out to pull his opponent back into the ring. He lined the injured man dead center on the canvas and signaled to the fans that the their elbow, the people's elbow, was going to happen. He ran to one side of the ring. Tagged the ropes with his shoulders for momentum. Ran over Triple H and leaned himself against the other side. The Rock folded up his elbow and raised it high as he then dropped down toward his fallen opponent. Triple H, faking the injury, swerved out of the way, then hurried to pin his opponent after the botched strike.

It wasn't to be. A count to two. Almost three. Rock's hand rose out from under Triple H's arm to break the count. He raised his opponent up and positioned him for another pedigree. This time Rock did not fight back, but bent limp in his opponent's grip. Triple H connected with the pedigree and rolled The Rock over for another pin. One. Two. Just a two count. He thought he'd try again. Surely this man can not survive two devastating pedigrees. He set up The Rock for a second, but the Rock jolted up and dropped Triple H with a spinebuster. A pin. One. Two. Another two.

Triple H rolled up to his feet and clotheslined The Rock as they charged one another. He then pulled up his opponent for one last pedigree. It connected. He pinned and this time, the final count was three. The Rock indeed could not survive the second hitting signature move, but Triple H knew it could have been him pinned had The Rock used his signature Rock Bottom instead of a mere retaliating spinebuster in the heat of the moment. Triple H raised up to his knees and accepted the belt. Handed to him the referee. He celebrated with poses, x-chapped his crotch toward his fallen opponent, and raised his belt in victory. Triple H was the first Wrestling Universe Champion. The champion of champions on the iMPACT brand, and highest rated champion next to the World Heavyweight title. To say he was overjoyed was a complete understatement.

After his victory, the Rock stood and in an unfathomable display of sportsmanship, the two shook hands. Neither were heels in to the brand unlike Jarrett and Cena, and both knew the match was an even fight. The Rock promised to take it from him one day and he then left the ring to Triple H. Once the champion was finished celebrating, he two was on the way to the back. The ring was now empty, only to be occupied by the owner of the company with a microphone in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Children of the Wrestling Universe; it is time for the 20-Man Battle-Royal! To win this event you must throw your opponent over the top rope and they must land on both feet outside of the ring. The last man standing in the ring will be rewarded the opportunity to challenge either champion to a title match at WrestleJam." Nathan Black, the owner, explained. "Now, for the first contestant in the rumble we ha. . ."

The music associated with Chris Jericho interrupted the owner of the organization. He walked down to the ring. As he stepped up to the rim from the corner of the ring, he eyed the owner, scrutinizing his every movement. Nathan Black gave the ring to the wrestler and from the outside he announced the next man to enter the match. That man was Jeff Hardy. Hardy, face painted and energy blaring, rushed down to the ring and slid in swiftly without hesitation. He ascended all four turn-posts of the ring to pose for the crowds around them in the large circular arena.

The two met at the center of the ring. Jericho jerked a cheap kick to Jeff Hardy in the knee and smacked his opponent across the cheek. Hardy eagerly retaliated with his whole body turning over in the air and smacking Jericho's own cheek with a hard kick. Jericho stumbled back and then rubbed the side of his cheek where Hardy had kicked. He turned to find his opponent wrap an arm around his head and then twist him backward. The two dropped down onto the canvas for a successful "Twist of Fate." Hardy jumped up to his feet and followed up the attack.

The next opponent to enter the battle royal was the hardcore legend; Mick Foley. He held his hand up as he walked down the aisle. He hesitated entry for a brief moment when Jericho was whipped to the ropes in front of him. Jeff Hardy leapt onto him with his legs and pulled him over onto his back. The hurricanrana caused Jericho to smack the small of his back hard and loudly onto the white canvas. Foley then entered the ring from under the top rope and aided Hardy in an attack against Jericho. The two pulled their opponent up and one held his arms as the other punched away at Jericho's chest and face.

Mick Foley reared his elbow back in preparation of a hard hitting fist to Jericho's face, but the receiver of punishment had ducked when Foley's knuckles flew threw the air like missiles exploding into Jeff Hardy's forehead. Hardy was pushed backward and leaning against the ropes behind him. Jericho took the opportunity to use a swift DDT on his first opponent, and then run toward his next one to try and clothesline him out of the ring. Hardy flipped over the top rope and watched himself crumble down to the rim of the ring as if he was falling in slow motion. He had white knuckles attached to the second black rope to keep himself above the floor. Jericho watched as one foot hit the ground and the other curved itself around the bottom rope.

Much to the surprise of the attending crowds and Mick Foley in the ring, the next entry into the rumble was none other than Ric Flair. Foley stood in wait, motioning with his hands for Flair to join him in the ring. Jericho and Hardy moved off to one of the corners near the commentary tables where they exchanged fists and elbows with one another. Flair was slow to enter, but after his feet touched the canvas, Mick Foley lunged for him. He swung his heavy forearm across Ric Flair's back and stood him straight with his hand chopping harshly across the older legend's chest. Foley began to tilt and push Flair over the top rope, not quite getting him over it, but not effected by Flair's jabs to free himself.

Flair raked his fingers against his opponent's eye and finally managed to free himself for a quick breath of air and an even quicker counter to Foley's retaliating left ducked the punch and jabbed his oppponent in the chin. He then jabbed Foley in the chest and then his face, chin, and back to his chest until Foley was under his control. He buried his knuckles deep into his opponent's dark brown curly hair and pulled him over the top rope, but only his head. Foley resisted with his hands held stubbornly on the top rope. Flair would need to weaken his much heavier opponent before he could properly eliminate him.

Jericho met Flair in battle with a punch to the forehead and then pushed him aside to focus on Mick Foley. Flair shook it off and turned to Jeff Hardy across the ring. He stopped dead at the center of the ring when he had heard Bret Hart's theme song create an atmosphere of cheering screams and excitement within the full arena. David Hart Smith, accompanied by Bret himself, walked down to the ring with their goals set on eliminating Flair. Flair held up his fists for the fight ahead and clashed with the son of the Bulldog inside the rumble.

"After the comments Flair made about various wrestlers including Bret Hart, he's going to find many enemies in the match. I think it will be a sheer testament to his legend status if he wins!" Jim Ross commented.

"I think so as well, Ross. Flair is a great wrestler, but he's got a mouth and sometimes that can get you in more trouble than it's worth." Replied Don West.

Nathan added, "I believe in Flair. I hired him for his talent, and so I'm hoping he proves to everyone and his fans that he is still the man. Win or lose, I'm Ric still has my vote."

"I must agree with Mr. Black here. Flair has done it time and time again, but I'm not sure if the numbers game will be against him tonight or in the favor of." Michael Cole replied.

David Hart Smith whipped Flair to the ropes. As Flair was bounced back toward the Hart Foundation member, he was locked into a sleeperhold. As tight as it was, the hold was not meant to survive in a match where other wrestlers were scrambling about. Jericho punched David Hart Smith in the back and turned him over to continue the assault. A free man, Flair joined with Jericho in attacking David Hart Smith. Foley and Hardy clashed for the second time near the corner of the ring toward the aisle. Hardy leapt into the air with a crossbody attack and pushed Foley into the turn-post where he then threw eight or nine punches into his opponent. Foley stumbled away with his hands being guided by the ropes away from Hardy, but his attacker was not to be ignored so easily.

The next out was Gangrel. Goblet in hand, he walked down to the outer square of the ring before he sipped from the golden goblet. Bret Hart escaped the range Gangrel's mist expanded out to when released in to the air. Gangrel then set down his goblet of blood-like liquid and slid into the ring. He was met with the chance to attack anyone he pleased. Hardy was punching away at the fallen Mick Foley whilst Flair and Jericho were reluctantly teaming up against David Hart Smith in the far right corner of the ring. He chose to aid Mick Foley and kicked the ankle of Jeff Hard, then dragged his face into the mat with an arm around his neck and leaping forward. Hardy toppled backward from the face-buster and Gangrel quickly turned on Mick Foley who had reached his hand up for help ascending to his feet.

Gangrel smacked down Foley with a big black boot to the face and continued to stomp with a grin on his face until Jeff Hardy jerked him sideways to the canvas with a running reverse neckbreaker. Jeff Hardy, not a man of betrayal or disrespect, helped Foley to his feet and the two teamed against Gangrel briefly. Foley left his three minute partner to save David Hart Smith from Ric Flair. Flair and Jericho turned to deal with their new opponent. With Smith planted exhaustingly on the canvas, they had the space to run Mick Foley over the top rope. Unlike Hardy, it was clear as broad daylight that Foley toppled over himself landed on his hip against the mats. Both feet were on the floor. Foley was eliminated.

Flair took a second to celebrate before he turned on his former uneasy partner; Chris Jericho. The two fought with a fist knocking back one and then the other. It helped David Hart Smith find a corner to catch his breath and recuperate. Matt Hardy slid into the ring and rushed to help his brother from the DDT about to be used by Gangrel. The two pummeled on Gangrel in the far left corner near the aisle as Flair and Jericho drew closer with their own skirmish against one another. Matt Hardy turned from his brother to smack his book into Jericho's back and then sideswipe Flair onto the canvas with the back of his elbow into the legend's teeth. The Hardy Brothers were quickly taking control of the battle royal.

It was only fitting that the only men on their feet in the ring were Matt and Jeff Hardy. With Jericho and Flair, David Hart Smith and Gangrel all on the canvas, the two brothers turned on one another. The first right hook was Matt's the first spinning kick was Jeff's. They clashed and smashed, kicked and hit. Jeff whipped his brother across the ring and fell to the ground when he ran back. Matt leapt over his brother and used the ropes as momentum to return with more force. Jeff then leapt fully over his charing brother and turned to face him again. Both brothers were brought down with a loud thud like they had been bashed over the head with bricks. The double clothesline knocked the wind out of the two and soon it was Gangrel with his feet barely planted on the canvas with aid of the ropes as support. Jericho was next.

The eighth entry to the rumble was Ultimate Warrior. The short-haired face-painted legend ran down to the ring with a medium pace. He slid into the ring only to meet Gangrel and Jericho's feet in the air. The double dropkick from both wrestlers tilted Ultimate Warrior over the very ropes he had just entered. From whence he came, he had gone. Ultimate Warrior was the second to be eliminated. Frustrated, he slammed the rim of the ring with his fists and reluctantly returned backstage. The match continued on as Jericho and Gangrel managed to find a partnership against Matt and Jeff Hardy.

It ended badly with Matt and Jeff whipping Gangrel to the left corner turn-post near the commentary tables. Matt lay on hands and knees just under Gangrel as his brother charged toward him. One foot stepped onto his brother for a quick lift and his body then smacked into his opponent with the force of two. Jericho had betrayed Gangrel to avoid the signature Hardy double attack. As if Karma was ready to draw Jericho's number, David Hart Smith plowed his opponent down to the canvas using a tough hard-hitting shoulder block after a quick charge. He garnered a loud cheering response from the audience and continued battling with Chris Jericho at the center of the ring.

Hoping to not share the fate of Ultimate Warrior, Outlaw B.G. James rushed to the ring and slid in from the side to avoid any head on collisions. He snuck up behind Flair who had hoped to take a breather away from the action close to the center of the ring and pulled his legend into a battle of hard chops and quick jabs. A game Flair had easily bested. The last hard smack Flair gave his opponent, knocked both of them to canvas from the force of the impact. Flair scurried over and as quick as he could manage, maneuvered B.G. James into the figure-four-leg-lock.

Gangrel lay atop the right end ropes and side ropes with Jeff and Matt Hardy trying to push him over the turn-post. He wrapped one arm under the rope and frantically kicked at both men with his free boot. Matt fell to the canvas, but his brother held strong. Gangrel managed to escape only when he let out one last spray of blood-colored mist into the eyes of his opponent. He grinned a wide toothy smile and set himself on his feet once again. He ignored the Hardy Boys to find different meat to cut into. David Hart Smith was just that meat. When Smith finished his powerbomb that drove Chris Jericho's body hard to the canvas, Gangrel kicked him to his knees. He then pulled Smith's arm using his, looped one leg over Smith's waist and strecthed him painfully. The abdominal stretch forced the young Hart Foundation member to groan and yell in agony until Jericho freed him with his elbow in Gangrel's face.

"What a slobber-knocker we have here folks! I can't believe my eyes." Jim Ross exclaimed.

"This is a great match so far, but it's still not yet over." Said Nathan, the owner of the Wrestling Universe.

"Right you are. I'm betting on Chris Jericho. He started and it looks like he could very well finish." Michael Cole added.

"Don't under estimate the fact that anyone coming in late has a far greater chance than those that have been in it longer and have become exhausted or beaten down over the course of the match." Don West replied.

Outlaw Kip rushed into the ring to aid his partner B.G. James. He fended off both Ric Flair and Gangrel until the numbers were no longer in his favor. Outlaw B.G. James knocked Flair aside with a shoulder thrust and fought back to back with his partner against Flair and Gangrel. Across the ring, the brotherly partnership of Jeff and Matt Hardy had broken. Smashed to pieces with Jeff holding his brother over the rope to try and eliminate him. Matt's hands clinging to the top rope to keep balanced. Jericho charged the two with hope that he could eliminate both Hardy's. Jeff released his brother and Matt used his position on the side ropes to dodge Jericho's blunt attack. Jericho ran himself over the rope and onto the rim of the ring.

With both men on the rim, Matt and Chris Jericho shared the tricky spot and one would punch the other whilst receiving a kick or elbow. David Hart Smith saw both men and wrapped their heads under his arms to pull them back into the ring with a double suplex. Kip and B.G. James killed David Hart Smith's moment of celebration a double DDT. They stood victorious as partners in the ring. When Kip held his friend's hand up, B.G. James attacked. He rolled Kip's hand into a twisting wrist lock. Kip tried to force them against the ropes so that he may escape and charge across the ring for momentum. As he returned, B.G. James ducked. Kip stopped before he ran himself over the ropes and kicked his friend square in the mouth with his white boot.

Marty Jannetty slid into the ring next. Full of energy, the former Rocker kicked each opponent that come toward him. He brought Flair to the ropes with a high missile dropkick and had almost eliminated David Hart Smith after using a hurricanrana to counter his opponent's charging big boot. Jannetty's streak was knocked off kilter with the simplest of attacks. Jeff Hardy had jumped off the top rope and brought down Marty with a driving moonsault. Matt then ensured his brother could not gain the momentum of the new contender by dropping to pull him into an armbar, pulling on his arm with his legs pressing down on Jeff's chest. Jericho had ended Matt's chance of gaining momentum as well with a kick to the head.

The ring was filling up. Nine entrants and only two eliminated. Jericho and Gangrel were the only ones with the most time on their feet as they kept their offensives strong and fast. Outlaw Kip turned Gangrel around, tugging on his right arm. In response to being pulled off Ric Flair who had almost been eliminated if it had not been for Kip's distraction, Gangrel spat the red mist into his eyes. Kip backed away, hands over his eyes, and aimlessly wandering dangerous territory. His partner pulled him aside to aid him instead of easily running him over the ropes. The friendship held steadfast despite a few minor clashes.

Ric Flair was losing himself. Blooded by Gangrel's vigorous attacks prior to being distracted by Kip, Flair was exhausted and again sought a corner to sit in and regain a sense of composure. The match was wearing down a lot of the earlier entrants. Jericho, Jeff Hardy, and Flair all seemed to be on their last legs but by sheer heart kept on going. Then came Edge. The Rated "R" Superstar. He saw opportunity to make many eliminations within his first seconds in the match. He took that very opportunity and tossed out both Kip and B.G. James when they had charged him just as he entered the match.

The next out of the ring came after a devastating spear Edge had perfectly crushed his opponent with. Jeff Hardy flew over the top rope when Edge tossed him over by the very ends of his hair. Edge was on a dangerous roll. His opponents quickly grew bold and all charged him with the exception of the exhausted Ric Flair. Edge speared Gangrel, then David Hart Smith. He failed to complete the hit on Marty Jannetty when Matt Hardy intercepted. He twirled Edge into the twist of fate. Now Edge was one of the men, knocked down and struggling in the match against each of the men that came at him afterward one by one. Jannetty and Edge separated from the group to start their own feud by the right corner of the ring whilst Jericho and Hardy clashed once again.

Christian was the next one to enter the ring. He pulled Jannetty off Edge and the two began a double team against the former Rocker. Only when Matt Hardy barely freed himself of Chris Jericho's signature sumbission hold, did Jannetty catch a break from the two. Matt and Marty fought Edge and Christian to the ropes, whipping both across the ring. The two leapt over Edge and Christian, then ducked down to allow their opponents to continue running. Matt and Marty ducked in front of the ropes, but Edge and Christian had seen it coming. They lifted the men up so they could drive them even harder down onto their knees. Edge and Christian then both clotheslined Marty and Hardy over the top rope. Only Marty Jannetty managed to scurry under the bottom rope and dodge happily dodge elimination.

The aftermath lay scattered all over the ring like an army of fallen soldiers across a bloodied field. Gangrel wiped his own blood from his face, just as Flair did. Flair, however, hadn't licked it off his lips afterward. Edge suplexed Christian down and followed up with a knee drop onto his friend's forehead. The sight of these two taking on one another in the center of the ring was a beautiful one for sore eyes to the their opponents. The ring was a mess and someone needed to come in to clean it before it could get worse. That man was about to come.

James ran down to the ring. New to wrestling and the organization, he had something to prove. He immediately wanted to take out Marty Jannetty. The two met at their first match in the organization during Raw. Marty jerked his right foot up to kick away James, but it had easily been caught by the new entrant. James let a smug grin carve shamelessly across his pale face. Jannetty returned the grin before swinging his body over and kicking James in the head to eliminate him from the match. Though the enziguri knocked James over the top rope, only one foot hit the floor. He pulled himself over the top rope and onto his feet much like Michaels had years prior.

Ric Flair was finally discovered. He had lifted himself up to his feet and re-adjusted his red tights when Chris Jericho had spotted him from across the ring. Jericho pushed through Gangrel and David Hart Smith to get to the legend. He grabbed Flair's head and punched him once, but Flair was surging with energy once again. He pushed Jericho into the turn-post that he had been hiding in and started to slap his opponent across the chest. The crowds let out chants of "Woo" with each loud smack Flair gave his opponent. Christian and Edge joined Flair and all shared turns reddening the man's chest.

Moments after partnering with Flair, Edge turned on Christian. Suddenly it was now Flair punching his bloodied fists into Christian's forehead and Edge holding him over the ropes to try eliminating his long time friend. The two succeeded in getting him out of the ring and returned to Jericho. Their opponent had other plans. Jericho refused to be subject to the punishment of Flair and Edge any longer. He punched away Flair and used Edge's momentum to run him out of the ring over the side, nearly toppling over Bret Hart. This is when Sting entered the match, much to Flair's horror.

John Cena stole Sting's shot at the title against Jarrett, but he still had a chance to regain a title match if he won the rumble. Sting fought off Jericho with his bat smacking against Jericho's side. He then tossed it when Flair pushed him into the ropes and whipped him across. Sting came back swiftly and hoisted up Flair by the waist, driving him down to the canvas. The spinebuster kept Flair on his back for minutes after. Sting turned to fend of James sneak attack and then he once again knocked out Jericho, but this time using a low dropkick.

Goldust came up from behind Sting and tugged his arm to turn him. When Sting saw the golden man, Goldust ran his hand up his body and bit the air to taunt Sting. Sting replied by hitting Goldust across the head with his bat. His opponent fell on top of Flair and rolled away to keep out of reach of the black bat that Sting had once again clutched with his right hand. Sting was not impressed and was not going to be mocked by the Gold One. He pulled Goldust up with his back facing Sting's stomach. Sting grasped his opponent's waist after ducking his head under Goldust's left arm. Sting then suplexed him into the canvas. The audience cheered after Stings belly to back suplex.

Goldust rolled out of the way again and into the sights of David Hart Smith. Just next to them was Gangrel and James. James held Gangrel in a tight headlock, punching occasionally to keep his fanged opponent submissive. He flipped is chin-length hair back out of his eyes and soon found himself blinded by the light above. Gangrel used a backdrop to escape the hold. When free, he climbed up the ropes to his feet and moved on to the next opponent. Sting. Ric turned Sting away from Gangrel. As the dirtiest player in the game, he had a reputation to hold and a feud with Sting to continue. He aligned his arm up the center between Sting's legs and his opponent bent over in agony. Flair let out a "Woo" to the crowd and he then knocked down his former rival with a bloodied right fist.

Ted DiBiase Jr. made his entrance to the ring. His father, Ted DiBiase, accompanied him. Ted was the new guy in the match and that meant he was the prime target of all the others. He needed to be stopped before he could even get in the ring. As he entered he was met with a negative greeting from Ric Flair, Chris Jericho, and Marty Jannetty. They beat down the new entrant until he was forced to fight back harder than he had wished. Using his energy to eliminate Chris Jericho by tossing him over with his head and out of the ring. Jannetty then backed off to let Ric Flair and Ted DiBiase Jr. battle it out.

James tried his luck against the newcomer. Her charged from across the ring after smacking Sting across the face with a big boot. Ted pushed Flair forward to stop his opponent. James gasped and toppled over Flair. James stumbled into Ted when he managed to balance himself from falling on top of the legend. Ted DiBiase Jr. hooked his arm under James' shoulder and tossed him over the ropes and out of the match. Far from the new entrant, David Hart Smith screamed out in agony, the backbreaker nearly tore the Hart Foundation member in two. Goldust pushed down on his opponent's chin and his waist, his knee driving up into Smith's back to balance him. Smith escaped after Goldust released him to aid Gangrel in trying to eliminate Sting over at the right corner turn-post. Bret Hart cheered on the youth, but found harsh words coming from the mouth of Ric Flair when it had been brought to his attention.

Flair stepped over to the upper side of the ring and pointed his finger down at Bret. They exchanged harsh words before David Hart Smith pulled Ric down and quickly applied his own figure-four-leg-lock on the legend. Bet clapped and cheered him on from outside the ring. The next to enter the ring was the curious and yet cautious Santino Marella. He had even shaved his unibrow for the occasion, so he was hoping to keep in the match until the end. He slid in and looked around for an easy opponent to pick on. Marty Jannetty, he thought when he saw the former Rocker down on his knees trying to recuperate his strength and breath.

Santino showed off his muscles to Marty. He wanted to be the stronger male and show off his dominance to the others. He pulled Marty up, holding his chin over Santino's head. He was readying for the chin breaker when Jannetty freed himself using an unintentional knee to the groin. Santino cried out loudly in a high pitch tone, toppling over the black ropes. Marty aided his journey to the floor outside the ring. Jannetty then showed off his own muscles to Santino, mocking him in celebration. The arena crowds laughed and cheered him on until gasping in awe when Jannetty was smashed into the turn-post by DiBiase's rough knee to the chest. Jannetty crumbled to the canvas like a wet noodle.

Moments later, all activity ceased in the ring. An expression of horror and dread stabbed each individual cold-heartedly across their faces. The explosion that occurred on the stage signaled the arrival of Kane. Sting and Goldust stopped battling. Gangrel and David Hart Smith pulled one another up to their feet and Ted left Jannetty to his pain as they all waited for Kane to enter. Kane was a large man and a large task for them to overcome. Flair and Jannetty later joined the group as Kane's hands grasped the top rope. They all backed off when his large legs swooped over the highest rope and hid distorted mug glared a gruesome horrifying stare down at his opponents. What he did next shocked them all. Kane had laughed at them.

He was chuckling to himself at the mere thought that these men could eliminate him together. They'd need a wrecking ball to do the trick. As far as Kane knew, there hadn't been any ordered to be at ringside. An explosive battle bursted out from the center of the ring. Kane booted down Flair, Jannetty and then DiBiase Jr. He ran Sting over the ropes, but wasn't able to eliminate him. He then easily lifted up his next opponent by the throat and slammed him into the canvas like a building crashing down to the pavement below. Gangrel was crushed from the chokeslam. The only one that was left standing was David Hart Smith, also known as Harry Smith. Goldust felt himself smart enough to run away before Kane could spot him and he eagerly continued to battle with another opponent, Flair.

Kane and David Hart Smith met in the ring. When Smith bursted out into action, Kane exploded as well. He ran David Hart Smith over Sting. Sting ducked, bringing the top rope with him to avoid elimination, but ultimately caused the elimination of the young Hart Foundation member. For a man who was fifth out, he endured a hell of a match. Jim Ross said of the event, "oh my! The power of Kane fresh in a match like this can be lethal. David Hart Smith was the man I had my money on. I can only hope that the others fare well against the destruction of the big red machine."

"David Hart Smith did good in this match. He was out very early and lasted longer than Chris Jericho had. I give him all the credit he deserved, but he still didn't win." Said the owner, Nathan Black.

"He's one to keep an eye out for in the future. Same with Kane in this match. Can they eliminate him? He would be a well match for wrestler Abyss." Said Don West.

Kane then tossed out Gangrel with ease. With only five others in the ring beside himself, it seemed like Kane was cleaning house. His didn't take notice of Shawn Michaels coming down to the ring. Shawn was the twentieth and last entry into the battle royal. He was ecstatic and shaking with energy. When Kane turned, Michaels smacked him loudly in the cheek with his boot. The Sweet Chin Music was enough to force Kane backward. Sting took over from there and speared Kane out of the ring, nearly eliminating himself in the process. Shawn extended his leg and knelt the other and his arms raised in a signature pose that drew the cheers of the crowd.

Jannetty met Shawn in the ring first. The two hugged and then reminiscent of the past, Shawn betrayed his friend reluctantly. He apologized much like he had to Flair during his retirement match and threw his opponent over the top rope. Next to be eliminated with a hard Sweet Chin Music kick was the younger Ted DiBiase who had thought he could charge Shawn from behind. Shawn kicked him and his opponent stumbled sideways right over the top roped and luckily just missed landing on his head when he crashed to the floor below. Shawn looked to see no one else tempting to take him down and he grinned.

Only four remain in the long rumble. Four worthy contenders for the shot at a title match with either Triple H, or Jeff Jarrett. Shawn stood in the left top corner, Flair in the bottom left. Sting in surveyed his opponents from the top right corner and Goldust knelt down to eye his three opponents from the bottom right corner. Shawn looked over to Flair with sorrowed eyes. He thought to himself that he didn't want to be the one to eliminate Ric and further upset the legend during his unfortunate losing streak in the organization, but if it came down to the two of them, he knew he had to do it.

Flair and Sting met at the center of the ring, which left Shawn to advance toward Goldust. Goldust smacked his hand up into the throat of Shawn and held him down with a headlock. Shawn easily backfired the maneuver by running Goldust to the side ropes and rolling backward out of the hold. Shawn drop-kicked Goldust over the ropes, but to his surprise, he had not been eliminated. Goldust held for dear life. Shawn decided to forget it, Goldust was no match for the show-stopper anyhow. He turned to Sting and Flair. Flair used an Irish whip to send Sting into Shawn's sweet chin music kick. Sting fell to his canvas.

Flair and Shawn greeted with a hug before they continued their teamed assault on the white and black faced Sting. Flair held him up and leaned against the ropes for balance. Shawn tapped his boot against the canvas, tuning up the band for the crowds around them. Once, twice, again he did it until he lunged forth and kicked his boot up to hit his opponent. Sting ducked and Shawn's signature super kick smacked Ric Flair backward over the top rope. Flair landed on his feet, but soon toppled backward against the black matted barricade. Shawn's face dropped in horror at the accident.

As Shawn leaned over the rope to extend a regretting apology to Flair, Sting seized the moment to flip him over the rope and soon even Shawn was eliminated by surprise. The story of Flair's revival in the rumble ended and he was livid at his friend. Flair yelled and bashed the barricade and his own head in anger and defeat. Shawn tried to console him, only to find that his friend was inconsolable. Shawn retreated sadly to the back as Flair continued his tantrum up the aisle. Sting watched on, unaware of Goldust behind him. Goldust decided to take a brave chance. He charged Sting with full force. Sting's memory was jogged when he heard the stampede behind him. He turned, but unfortunately it was too late. In a roaring upset, Goldust clotheslined Sting over the top rope and eliminated him. It was Goldust who had won the Rumble Mayhem. He now could choose who he wished to take on at WrestleJam in the main event. The idea of it horrified the commentators and majority of the fans, but Goldust was too busy celebrating to even care.


	7. Raw 4

Wrestling Universe

Raw 4

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

"Welcome to Raw! We have an updated roster, and a finalized announce team. I'm Jim Ross, and tonight we have a big main event match coming." Jim Ross opened the show.

"Righ, J.R. We don't exactly know what it entails, but the owner has said that it will change the course of the show leading into WrestleJam. As some might not know, WrestleJam is the Wrestlemania of our new universe. The one stage of all stages where the stars get to shine brightest for the audience. Legends are made and champions are crowned," Michael Cole continued with, "we know now that Goldust will be heading to WrestleJam, but unsure who he will challenge. Either Jeff Jarrett or Triple H. We'll find that out later tonight as Goldust is in fact here on Raw to give his verdict on who he will challenge."

"I was completely flabbergasted when it was Goldust standing in the ring after that epic battle royal. Someone who has worked so hard and has not gotten far despite his talents, finally gets a chance at gold. I hope he knows what he is doing." Replied Jim Ross.

"Right. First off, as we can see her coming to the ring now, we have Santina Marella verses Chyna. Now Santino still hasn't gotten rid of his sister. It seems that it was a must to bring her over to the Wrestling Universe. We have never seen them together though, odd." Said Michael Cole.

Jim Ross coughed and spoke, "and I doubt we will."

Santina skipped and bounced her way down to the ring. Excited with the crowds oddly cheering for her. She seemed quite hyper for her size, another odd trait unshared by most of the women on the roster besides Mickie James. She eagerly stepped up and into the ring. She stopped once Chyna's music played. Chyna, also known as Chyna Doll now, came to the ring. She didn't show the same enthusiasm as her opponent. Beside her was Beth Phoenix. She decided to take it upon herself to be at ringside with the announcers to call the match and keep an eye on the odd antics of Santina.

Beth curved around the ring to greet with the announcers Jim Ross and Michael Cole whilst Chyna entered the ring to start the match. Chyna got into the match quick. She was as tired as the Santina character as Beth Phoenix and wanted to end it just as much. She dug her fingers into Santina's collarbone and pushed her down onto the canvas. Santina brushed her hair back and rose to her feet, trying to bounce back unscathed by the by tumble. Santina locked with Chyna in a grapple hold, and this time it was she who pushed Chyna. The taller and more womanly of the two wasn't so easy to fall, but was leaned against the ropes.

"What do you make of all this?" Michael Cole asked of Beth.

Beth answered saying, "I think it is ridiculous Michael. Santino did not need to bring this ridiculous game over to the company. Send that to ROH where they could use some humor, but to start off a new company with this kind of pathetic sillyness is just beyond my knowledge. I'm tired of it."

"Do you think perhaps Santina is real?" Jim Ross joked.

"I think Santino believes it." She replied.

"I feel bad for anyone else who does." Cole chuckled.

Chyna held Santina tight in the headlock and transitioned it into a powerslam. Hooking her opponent around the thighs and shoulders, then dropping down onto her as she slammed Santino into the canvas. Santina let out a deep grunt after her back smacked into the ring and Chyna then pulled up her opponent's right leg she had hooked and arm under to start a pin count. Santina arched onto her side to break free from under her opponent. Her hand gripped the rope as if it was a life-saving raft. Chyna pulled herself up and waited for Santina to realize she did not need to hug the ropes any longer.

Santina rolled up to her feet and lunged at her opponent. She elbowed Chyna Doll and bit her forearm. Chyna yelled out and shook it off to retaliate with a push and an attempt to wrap an arm around Santina's head for a DDT. Santina wriggled and scrambled around to escape the signature maneuver of her opponent. She then threw another elbow into Chyna's face to distract her, then another to push her back into the black ropes. He curved one leg around Chyna's and an arm across the top of her chest. He then brought her down into the canvas with the STO and applied a hurried STF, wrapping arms around neck and Chyna's ankle around his thighs.

"It looks like Chyna is about to tap. Santina could pick up the first upset of the night." Jim Ross commented on the match.

"That's enough!" Beth Phoenix exclaimed as she threw off her headphones and microphone.

"Where are you going?" Michael Cole pondered and added, "Beth Phoenix is going to the side of the ring. I think she's seen enough of this and is going to attack Santina."

Beth grabbed the free leg of Chyna and tugged until she was outside of the ring and out of Santina's submission hold. Santina stood up, confused by the interruption in her match. Chyna appreciated it, at least. She slid back into the ring and and grabbed Santina by her waistline, then hauled her over the top rope. Beth Phoenix backed off to let Santina fall to the mats and then with a harsh grip, shoved her back into the ring. She threw her hands up to the referee when scolded. Chyna pulled Santina up into the DDT maneuver and connected Santina's skull with the canvas. Becoming the first victory of the night was a good feeling for Chyna, especially since that victory was over the alleged twin sister of Santino Marella. She and Beth celebrated on the ramp. Santina left in the ring to her pain and defeat.

After the break, Goldust stood in the ring. He was a new face to the new Raw program. His home at iMPACT was where his brother, father, and the place his current matched were booked on. He held the microphone up to his blackened lips and said, "I've made my decision as to which champion I will face at WrestleJam. One Raw there is Jeff Jarrett. A star from TNA and staple of the Raw brand. iMPACT holds Triple H, the dominant force that controlled WWE in the twenty-first century and current champion of that brand." he continued, "If I choose Jarrett, then I'd have to be moved over to the Raw brand and someone else be switched over to iMPACT, but there is a bigger reason behind my decision than just the gold or switching brands. I choose to challenge Triple H for the Wrestling Universe Championship Title. Under the condition that my brother gets a qualification match to make it a possible triple threat at WrestleJam."

"Triple threat?" Said the owner, Nathan Black, as he walked out onto the stage with Jeff Jarrett. "I don't know Goldust, but it is clear this feud with your brother isn't going to be ended by a Raw-iMPACT supershow. I'll grant him a match, but if he loses then it is you versus Triple H in a no-falls-count-anywhere match."

"I'm glad you declined Goldust, I want to be seen as a respectable champion. Having a match with you is like having a match with doink the clown." Jarret insulted, continuing his slashing words with, "you should listen to your brother when he says you're a disgrace. On the other hand, my opponent for WrestleJam will step forward tonight. I only want to be challenged by the best of the best."

"Right. Though, I feel Goldust did good at Rumble Mayhem, so I can't agree with you on your harsh opinions." he then moved onward to the topic of who will face Jarrett. "Tonight, the main event will be a four man over-the-top rope battle royal. A second chance, you could say. It will star Scott Steiner, Umaga, Sting, and Rey Mysterio. The winner will be the number one contender for a shot at the World Heavyweight Title during WrestleJam." The owner announced.

With that said, the show cut to break. It opened with Matt Hardy in the ring already, having entered during the break. Hardy pulled off his navy tank top and tossed it over the top rope. Chris Jericho was his opponent. Jericho had opened the battle royal, though had not survived. They met in the ring during the rumble and exchanged fists, but tonight it would be on a more personal level instead of just a battle to fight someone else. Jericho entered the ring and readied himself for the match before he and Hardy heard the bell ring.

Jericho set the match with a backhanded chop across Hardy's chest. Hardy returned the smack and followed up with a forearm smash. Jericho fell back onto the canvas, but he recovered quickly. Hardy gripped his hair to help him up and pulled Jericho's arm toward him, curved a knee over Hardy's and then pulled him forward. Hardy then was slammed back into the canvas. The Russian leg sweep bought the Hardy brother time to climb the left corner rope, nearest to the aisle. When his left foot touched the third rope, Jericho began his ascent to his own feet. Hardy threw away the idea of using the 450-degree splash and instead leapt in a crossbodied position toward Jericho.

Jericho caught Hardy in mid air, but it was too late. The two fell onto the canvas where Hardy quickly pinned Jericho, but Jericho had quickly escaped it. He smacked the canvas and rose up to his feet. Hardy was ready to pull out all the stops to bring his opponent down. He raced to the ropes and charged his opponent. Jericho turned over to his stomach. Hardy leapt over him and continued running the ropes. Jericho then pushed himself up and smacked his boot across Hardy's face. Matt fell limp to the canvas. This is where it all seemed to go downhill for the Hardy brother.

Jericho maneuvered his submission hold; The Walls of Jericho, onto Hardy. He applied as much pain into the hold as he could to get a quick tap out, but Hardy held in strong. He clawed the canvas and dragged himself slowly to the ropes. Once he was at an arms length reach, Jericho pulled him away to the center. Hardy cried out in frustration and agony. He could not believe it had happened or how he'd escape it. He tried again to drag himself to the ropes, but again Jericho managed to pull him away, this time he was no longer at the center of the ring, but near the corner.

Jericho soon realized Hardy just refused to tap out to him. He turned his opponent over and pinned him. Hardy refused to be covered as well. A fighting spirit paid through as he jabbed Jericho in the face. It helped him stretch his legs quickly and get up to continue. Hardy had seconds to react to Jericho's next attack. He instinctively pulled his opponent into the Twist of Fate, connecting it successfully. Hardy pinned Jericho for the complete count and won the match. Surprised, he exited the ring before his frustrated opponent could retaliate. He was met with his brother whilst Jericho stood in the ring swearing and frustrated that he would fall to the likes of a Hardy boy.

"Bret Hart." Nathan Black sad, "glad you could make it." He held out his hand. "I expect you to know why I wanted to speak with you?

The legend shook hands with the owner of the organization as the screen in the arena revealed the encounter. Bret nodded and replied, "yeah."

"David Hart Smith, Wilson, or as the fans may know him; Tyson Kidd. These two are great in talent and history, we know this." Nathan said. "Sit down, go ahead." He insisted Bret Hart sit down on the black leather couch in his office, "I am going to make an announcement today for the vacated titles. We were busy starting things up during the run for Rumble Mayhem that we only had time for the championship titles. Now we have the hardcore, brand exclusive tag titles, european, national, and of course the women's title."

"Right." Bret said. "You're going to give them a chance at the titles?"

"Not yet. I'm weeding out the contenders. Tonight will see the very first European Championship Title match and then next week on Raw I want the two contenders for the tag titles to meet in the ring. Get things heated for WrestleJam. I pulled you in, because I actually have you listed as both an on-air talent and a superstar."

"I don't know if I could--" Bret Hart was interrupted.

"Right. Bret, I'm moving you to iMPACT." He explained, "I was informed today of a major opportunity that I can not turn down. Everyone will find out later tonight. You'll be with Jimmy Hart and the young and talented miss Neidhart. I believe Tyson and David Hart Smith are golden on their own for now, but do know I have interest in bringing back the Hart Foundation."

"Who is replacing me?"

"You're on the roster as a wrestler, despite you being the manager to your younger generation. I have to switch a wrestler for a wrestler in order to make any brand changes. You'll all find out later tonight."

After a break, Jim Ross said of the meeting backtage, "Bret Hart is moving to iMPACT! That is an interesting turn of events considering both Shawn Michaels and Ric Flair on that that brand. Perhaps past differences can be set aside for the sake of current goals, but I hope the owner knows what he is doing."

"I am more concerned with who will be replacing Bret on the roster here." Michael Cole added, "could it be Mick Foley, Kane, Abyss, or even Jerry Lawler?"

In the ring was Taka Michinoku. A fleet-footed Japanese cruiserweight. Well trained in martial arts, Lucha Libre, and various high speed, high flying tactics gained over the years of his many wrestling matches. He waited in the ring for his opponent, the contender for the European title. Santino Marella. Santina came out to the stage with the Italian flag waving about in the air. He marched and trumpeted down the aisle until reaching the ring where passed the flag to a crew member and stepped into the ring from the small steel stairs. He chuckled at the site of the lighter wrestler. He thought to himself that even Santina could defeat Taka Michinoku.

When the hammer clanked against the ring bell, Taka ran up to Santino, used his knee as a step and turned his body over, kicking Santino across the temple. He then grabbed Santino's wrist and twisted it around, hooking it over his body to twisted it again. Taka jumped up high enough to hit Santino's chin with a side kick. Santino was baffled and surprised by the sudden burst of energy that emerged from the Japanese wrestler. He her lowered his head and charged Taka, feeling the dire need to stop his opponent before he would be knocked out of the chance for the title. This was a title match, Santino knew this and he felt it deep in his gut that this was his chance to start his path to higher championships.

The battering ram of Santino's charging head crashed through the barriers of Taka's momentum. His opponent fell to his knees and fell to the grip of Santino. Santino chuckled, pointing at Taka, but in his moment of arrogance, Taka managed to hook his arms around Santino's head and rest his own head under his chin, dropping down to knock his opponent backward. Santino rubbed his chin after the jawbreaker and charged again. Taka used a roundhouse kick to stop the second battering ram attack. It was seeming more and more to Santino that perhaps he had underestimated his opponent, just a little bit.

Taka used an Irish whip to send Santino into the upper right turn-post. He charged shortly after, bouncing off of the second rope and hitting Santino with an elbow. Santino fell to his knees. Taka Michinoku was ready to end the match and be rewarded with the European championship. He tugged Santino to his feet and hooked his right arm under Santino's legs and the other over his shoulder. He tried to lift his opponent but found that it wasn't as easy as it would have seemed in his mind. Santino was not considered over-weight, or even in the heavyweight region like that of Triple H or Sting, but he was heavy enough to deter smaller opponents like Taka and some of the women.

Santino chuckled, raising a nose up to the air. He then turned the tables on his opponent. He tucked his head close to Taka's shoulder after kicking him in the abdomen and wrapping an arm around his head. He took Taka's arm, swinging it up twice as if to count until the attack. He swung over with his opponent and dropped onto the canvas. Taka lay on the canvas holding his neck after the swinging neckbreaker as Santino covered him for the pin. Santino got the win. Signal the trumpets! He marched around the ring with his hands playing an air trumpet and cheered himself once the title was handed to him. He was overjoyed.

"Santino is our first ever European Champion!" Jim Ross announced with surprise.

"It almost seemed like Taka Michinoku, one of our newest additions to the roster, was going to win." Said Cole.

The commentators were interrupted by another showing on the screen. It was Paul Bearer. He stood before a young female interviewer in front of a red curtain with the Raw logo stitched into it. She asked him, "After what happened at Rumble Mayhem last week, do you believe that you were successful in, as you said, putting Undertaker into the grave?"

"What kind of question is that?" Paul barked at her. "Of course Undertaker is in the gone. I am proud of Kane for doing the right thing, though he and I have yet to settle our own differences."

"So we should not expect a partnership between Umaga and Kane anytime soon?"

"I promised that after I annihilated Undertaker, that I would go after the person that stole the urn from me. Kane, see this as a warning, I took down Undertaker and I'm going to come for you next." He then shouted, "Oh yes! Kane, I unleashed you into this world and I'm going to take you back out of it! If you thought all those years of hiding you from the outside world was what made you a monster, you will soon find out at what lengths I'm willing to take to bury you with your broth--" A loud crashing sound abruptly ended the interview.

Paul, the camera man, and the young female all turned around the corner to Umaga's dressing room to find the Samoan hanging from a black rope. The locker room trashed. Blood on the floor in the shape of a cross below Umaga. Paul shouted in shock. He rushed to his client to untie him and as soon as Umaga fell, he found a marking across his back. Umaga choked and coughed on the floor, trying to breath out something unintelligible to the others. Paul knew the marking that was on Umaga's back. Painted in red was a symbol. He scowled angrily.

"What's going on?" the girl wondered, mortified at the sight.

"Get out! This interview is over!" Paul shouted, forcing the camera man to shut off his equipment.

"What happened?" Jim Ross wondered, "well ladies and gentlemen, we'll have word later if Umaga can still fight in the four-man battle royal, but right now the show must go on."

"Right, Tyson Kidd and David Hart Smith are on their way to the ring for the qualifying tag match for the tag title shot at WrestleJam. I still can't get over what I just saw though." Michael Cole spoke, almost breathless.

"I don't even know what we just saw. What kind of person could lift a man like Umaga up like that? He was hanging from the ceiling like a corpse." Jim Ross agreed.

"Maybe it was Kane? Kane might be trying to take out anyone that would try to steal the urn of his parents away from him. He only worked with Umaga and Paul Bearer at Rumble Mayhem to eliminate Undertaker." Cole then said, "it's too deep to wrap my mind around right now, so I think we should focus on this tag match."

The two Hart Foundation members entered the ring without Bret Hart beside them. The move certainly impacted the two on Raw. They were both frustrated, and confused that the owner would want to move Bret Hart in favor of someone else. Bret wasn't wrestling, but he also wasn't going to be of any use on iMPACT where Jimmy Hart already managed Natalya Neidhart. They waited in the ring, absorbing the excitement and cheer of the the stadium audience to mend their feelings briefly and focus on the match to come. They needed to win this match to go onto WrestleJam for a shot at the tag titles.

"Coming out now are the Outlaws. B.G. James and Kip. Well known partners throughout their time in wrestling. Nathan allowed B.G. James to visit Raw here tonight in order to face off the Hart Foundation in a qualifying match for the tag titles." Jim Ross explained.

"Right. By no means is this a permanent move, but it makes you wonder who it is exactly that will be replacing the empty slot created when Bret was moved to iMPACT earlier tonight.

The Outlaws, happy to be reunited, came down to the ring together in matching black jeans and shirts. They entered the ring quickly and decided it would be Kip who started the match. David Hart Smith stepped behind the ropes to allow Tyson the chance to show off his skills to the audience in his first show within the new organization. Kip and Tyson met at the ring, circling one another before a quick grapple lock. They pulled off one another and continued to circle. Kip charged with another grapple lock, but Tyson Kidd had other plans. He rolled with the movement to wrap an arm around Kip's head and locked him into the grip.

He swerved down to grip Kip's ankle and ripped him off his feet. Kip yelled out in pain as Tyson applied the ankle lock on him. Tightly. Kip immediately began tapping against the canvas. It was a surprise to the Hart Foundation and Kip's partner that the match would be ended with a mere ankle lock. Tyson, not one to prolong a move after victory, let his opponent free and celebrated in the corner with his partner. That's when hell broke lose. Christian and Chris Jericho rushed the ring. They punched out B.G. James to the floor outside of the ring and then attacked Tyson Kidd.

Jericho knocked Tyson to the canvas and quickly tried to apply the Walls of Jericho on him. Christian kept David Hart Smith busy outside of the ring, using a stolen chair from the commentary table to smack the son of Davey Boy Smith into the barricade. Christian then crossed the chair into Kip's forehead to stop an inevitable rescue. Inside the ring, Tyson Kidd cried out, tapping, but knowing there was no way to escape a maneuver that wasn't being applied for a match. Jericho and Christian were wreaking havoc in and out of the ring. They intended on eliminating as many tag teams as possible. They succeeded.

Christian slid back into the ring when he was satisfied that David Hart Smith would not disrupt he and Jericho's next attack. Christian smacked Tyson with the chair as Jericho himself got one. Together they performed a move often seen by Edge and Christian. Smashing the head of their opponent with two simultaneous chair shots. It was only when the two Hardy boys ran down to the ring did Christian and Jericho stop their tirade. Both Hardy's leapt off the top rope and toppled onto their rivals. A brawl broke out, forcing both Jim Ross and Michael Cole to stand away from their table. It ended with the Hardy Boys cleaning the arena and helping the Hart Foundation to their feet. Kip and B.G. James had left as soon as they could collect themselves. Christian and Jericho would not tempt to attack four or even six people in the ring that had the intent of fighting back. Neither of them enjoyed playing number games. They left the arena during the break.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we regret to inform that Umaga will not be participating in the four-man over-the-top-rope battle royal tonight. His injuries may cause him to be out of action for the rest of the month." Jim Ross informed. He said, "we currently aren't certain who it is that will be taking the place Umaga held in the main event match tonight, but we're told it will be the individual the owner, Nathan Black, switched Bret Hart for."

"I'm sorry for Umaga, but I can't say he didn't have it coming." Cole then asked, "do you think it might be Kane?"

"Kane?" Wondered Jim Ross. "Kane being replacing Bret Hart? Well, I guess it is possible."

"I think it very well might be Kane. Paul Bearer, earlier tonight had promised to annihilate Kane like he did to Undertaker. Paul Bearer said he will stop at nothing to get the urn back. Kane may have switched over to Raw in order to take Umaga out of the equation and then take out Paul Bearer. He did so to the Undertaker and it seems like Kane is intent on keeping that urn for himself." Cole said.

"Interesting theory, we will find out who it is soon enough." Jim Ross replied.

First out to the stage was also the first one newly signed to the Wrestling Universe. Scott Steiner. Wearing small chains over his head and shades around his eyes, he walked down to the ring. He pumped his muscles in the ring and then set himself in the corner of the ring, watching as Sting then made his entrance. Sting, weilding his trademark black bat and swaying black trench coat, walked down the steel mesh ramp and stopped just before touching the flooring outside of the ring. He pointed to Steiner with the bat and then continued onward. Sting was set on winning. He had lost to what he thought of as a fluke victory. He hadn't known Goldust was still in the ring.

A sudden burst of white sparkling pyro jetted out from the stage. A small figure leapt out from behind it and posted at the edge. It was the masked wrestler known as Rey Mysterio. His attire was themed with red and white and he stepped down the aisle enthusiastically. As a new member of the organization, there were no merchandise for him to tap heads with on the way to the ring and he simply had just slid in and ascended the bottom corner turn-post to pose for the audience. Mysterio then hopped back down and stayed within that corner.

There was only one left and each individual in the stadium and in the ring were curios as to who it would be. Who was important enough to switch over from iMPACT? Who was it that Nathan felt the need to replace Bret Hart, of all people with? The answer finally came when a voice spoke over the speakers with one groundbreaking phrase that brought the audience to their feet. That phrase was, "If you smell what the Rock is cooking. . ." His song played out and The Rock parted the curtains and briskly came to the stage to a loud audience reaction. Shock filled the commentators and his opponents. That had no expected it would be him to come over from iMPACT.

The Rock walked down to the ring, slapping hands, and throwing light taunts to his opponents. When inside, he ascended the only free turn-post to absorb the sounds of the fans cheering and chanting his name. There was a lot of activity. When he came down and the uproar of excitement faded, the ring signaled the match to begin. Sting and Steiner were the first to battle and that left Rey Mysterio with The Rock. Rey charged his opponent and almost immediately, the Rock countered by tossing his smaller opponent over the top rope. Rey Mysterio landed hard on his stomach. Eliminated seconds after the match had begun.

With Rey Mysterio out, The Rock was free to choose his opponent. He decided on both Steiner and Sting. Sting used a diving cross body attack to pummel Steiner into the canvas. He was surprised by the sudden jerking movement of his body being pulled up. The Rock punched him left and then right. He was using heavy swings and nearing him to the ropes. Once there, the Rock wrapped an arm around his opponent's chest and raised him up. It seemed like forever for Sting but finally he crashed down onto Stenier like a crashing Janga puzzle. The Rock saw this as the perfect moment to perform a double elbow signature.

He dragged the toppled mess of Steiner and Sting toward the center of the ring and then threw his arm band out to the audience. One side touched, another side touched. When he ran back from the ropes, he raised his elbow and was ready to drop it down hard against both his fallen opponents. He was never able to connect that bare elbow. John Cena rushed into the ring and dropped his rival with a shocking spinebuster. He then ripped The Rock off the canvas and hoisted him up for an attitude adjuster. With The Rock over his shoulders, Cena slammed him down over the ropes to eliminate him from the match. Cena then slid out and continued to fight with the man he had built such a hatred for. The Rock had everything Cena wanted, and Cena wanted to take it all from him. Starting with the title shot.

The Rock and Cena fought their way over the barricade and into the fans. The two soon disappeared. Fading into the sea of heads and waving signs. It was as if they had never even been there. Steiner and Sting were now all that was left in the match. Being the one on top, Sting was first to his feet. He brought up his opponent and knocked him to the side with a shoulder block. Steiner was still dazed from the attack prior. He came to soon enough. Steiner turned around to find Sting's high flying feet smack him in mid air. The dropkick pushed Steiner backward into the upper left turn-post. Sting then charged across the ring. He splashed himself into Steiner. He refused to let his opponent stumble away from the Stinger Splash, and instead turned him around and rolled him over the top rope. Sting won the slot to face Jeff Jarrett for the World Heavyweight Championship title at Wrestlejam. The main event of the biggest stage.

He held his hands at his waist and took in deep breaths. Atop the stage, far from the ring was Jeff Jarrett. Jarrett had the belt draped over his right shoulder and held onto it with pride. He talked big toward Sting, unheard and far from. Sting invited him to come down to the ring with the wave of a hand and Jarrett decided not to take the offer and instead just mock him across the arena. Sting understood the cowardice of Jarrett from working with him in TNA and instead of leaving it at that, he thought he'd pay him a visit. Sting exited the ring and walked up the aisle. Jarrett backed away slowly until he was past the curtain and out of sight.

"What a night! The Rock is now part of Raw, and Bret is on iMPACT. Sting will face Jarrett for the title at WrestleJam and we have crowned the first European champion. Next week, all we know is that Christian and Chris Jericho will face off against the Hart Foundation. See you next Monday!" Jim Ross closed the show.


	8. iMPACT 4

Wrestling Universe

iMPACT 4

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

In the ring was Ric Flair. His face red like a tomato. Anger boiling the blood beneath his skin. He held a microphone in one hand and continuously would rub his shirt or hair with other almost obsessively. It was visible that Flair was still livid after the results of Rumble Mayhem and wanted to call out a certain member of the roster. He broke the silence that weighed down the atmosphere of the arena.

"Shawn Michaels!" He yelled. "What you did in the battle royal is inexcusable. You pretend to be my friend and then you eliminated me." he continued to rant, "I mentored you, Shawn. Up until the match we had that you and WWE tried to retire me with. I'll never retire! I'm the nature boy and I'm better than everyone in this organization, in Ring of Honor, in Japan and anywhere else! Woo!"

"Big words. . ." commented Nathan Black, the owner as Flair stopped for a moment to take a breath.

Flair walked to the ropes and turned to the stage, saying, "Shawn, I'm calling you out tonight! I want a match with you to prove that I'm better than you and that without politics, I can beat you. You're known in the business for being a coward Shawn! I'm going to prove that tonight! Get out here!" He yelled louder, "I said get out here Shawn!"

A moment of silence followed before Shawn Michaels' music broke the silence. The crowds intrigued by Flair's rage and eager to hear the response. Shawn, with a heavy heart, walked slowly out to the stage and kept his eyes hidden under a tilted white cowboy hat. He brought the microphone in his left hand up and then down again. He didn't want to speak. He had apologized to Flair millions of times for what he had done even though it was clearly unintentional. Flair would not accept and it seemed to Shawn that the bridge between them was rapidly burning. Flair was the one who scraped the wood with an axe and drenched the structure with gasoline.

He lifted the microphone to his frowning lips, "I'm sorry Ric." He added, "I'm sorry you still feel like I ruined your chance at the title. Your chance to shine that night, and our friendship."

"Why did you give me the super kick Shawn? I was going to win that rumble!" Ric grilled Shawn.

"You know it was an accident. If I could take it back, I would have, but know that I did not screw you over. I've learned not to do that again." Shawn replied. He then tilted his head up and looked across the arena. "I also don't think you should blame me or anyone else here for your losing streak, Ric. You're the man, but sometimes, you don't come out on top. That's part of the business."

"What do you know about business, Shawn? You kissed your ass up to the top and the only reason you stayed there is because Triple H married your Boss's daughter. You and Triple H were nothing without what happened! You know this, Shawn! How dare you stand here and tell me you didn't screw me over. You've screwed more careers in ten years, than I've screwed hot women in my life." Flair yelled, "I want a match! You and me, Shawn! Tonight!"

"I--" Shawn began to speak, but his lips fell silent to the noise of a man interrupting the conversation.

"This is where I step in." the owner stood up from the commentary table.

"Stay out of this! My business is with the Back-Stab Kid, Shawn Michaels." Flair barked.

"I'm the owner of this damn business, and you'll listen to every word I say. Or you can go back to Japan fighting lightweights that will still kick your ass." Nathan replied, entering the ring. He calmed himself, continuing the conversation, "look. I respect you Flair, but you know Shawn is in the main event tonight. A six-man tag match. Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Batista versus Orton, Booker T, and Edge. It'll be a great match, I'm sure of it. So you can't go around extending challenges to previously booked talent."

"I'm Ric Flair, I do what I want. Stylin' profilin'! Woo!" Flair tried to release the words all at once, unsure what to say in reply.

"Ric, you want a match?" Shawn asked. "How about at WrestleJam?"

"Now that is a proper challenge." Nathan Black turned to Shawn and grinned, "and I like the sound of it. I was actually going to put you both in a first blood match next week, but seeing as it would be a far better pull to have you two go at it at WrestleJam, I think I'll go with that. What do you say, Flair? You feel Shawn screwed you over at the Rumble, of which you did do a great job in, and Shawn wishes to do nothing more than to prove you wrong. Even if it means defeating you yet again, am I right?"

"Unfortunately." Said Shawn.

"Alright! WrestleJam! You and me, Shawn!" Flair agreed, glaring across the arena at his enemy on the stage.

"Until then, I'd save the empty challenges for next week. I am going to put Ric Flair in the main event match. You're going to prove yourself to us, Flair, because if you lose that match, then Shawn picks the stipulation for WrestleJam." Nathan offered, "is that alright?"

"I'm fine with that! What's the match?" Flair asked.

"Ric Flair, next week, in the main event, will face off against a long time rival of Shawn Michaels. Bret Hart!" Nathan said, trying to bite his lower lip to prevent an early grin.

Flair seemed content with the idea. He rubbed his hands together and then wiped his hair again. He was ready and pumped for the match, too bad it was not tonight. The show cut to break with Shawn staring back to the ring. His eyes reflected the man with a heart weighed down heavily and struggling to pull it back up.

Upon return, former announcer and full-time wrestler, Matt Striker walked down to the ring. He entered from the steps and soon after he was inside the ring, his opponent came out from behind the curtain. William Regal. Regal wore his usual short wrestling tights attire in the color black. He and Striker seemed to have dressed alike for the night. He wiped his feet before passing through the ropes. Regal held up a fist and readied for the bell. As it echoed the arena, he sprung into action with a classic headlock and turned around to twist Striker's arm around his back.

Regal pushed his opponent forward and stomped the back of his knee. Regal was known for his dominant in-ring abilities. Not just his English descent and accent. He turned his opponent around and gripped him into another tight, rough headlock. He pumped the hold after Striker tried to elbow his way out and then ran his opponent across the ring. Regal reared his fist. Time his opponent. And stumbled backward, blinded by a poke in the eye. Striker knocked Regal on the side of his head and then scooped him up for a hard slam. Striker ran across the ring again, this time on his own accord. He came back to drop a knee down onto Regal's face.

Striker decided that he needed a target. The best way to take down your opponent in a wrestling match was to find his weakness. If your opponent does not have one, then make one. Striker pulled Regal to the ropes and with his hands on the top band, he raised a big black boot into Regal's face. Scraping and pushing, holding him there until the pain of stretching his leg began to hurt him. Striker was getting somewhere with this. Regal spit in disgust. He dropped his opponent to the canvas and then turned him around with a one-legged Boston Crab submission hold. Regal, facing away from the ropes, tried to turn himself around. He succeeded in at least getting an unstable grip on the lower rope to free himself of Striker's hold.

Regal had enough. He exited the ring and tugged up the side of his short tights. He waved off his opponent. Striker wasn't worth his time. Strike held out his arms out, confused as to why Regal was walking away. Someone was a sore loser. He chased Regal outside of the ring and stopped at the center of the aisle. Regal whipped back and planted Striker onto the steel mesh after a powerful punch with his signature brass knuckles. Regal, eliminated, left the arena with a scowl on his face. Striker rolled onto his stomach, holding his forehead where a wide bruise formed where the knuckles smacked into his skull.

Regal returned with Jake Roberts. The two dragged and punched Striker to the ring. After rolling him inside, Roberts climbed after him and brought the brown sack with him. A smile from Jake Roberts was the second last thing Striker wanted to see. The snake's head emerging from the opened sack was the first thing he never wanted to see. Roberts brought the snake onto Matt Striker's chest as Regal shouted obscenities at him over him. Party's over. Jerry Lawler and his son, Brian Christopher ran down to the ring to rescue Striker. Roberts and Regal cleared themselves from the ring as the two slid in.

"Seems they're tough together, but when it's three one two, they don't want to play a game of chance." Don West said.

"I'd say three on three if you count the snake." Nathan replied.

"There's your wild card. I would not want to be in the ring with Regal wearing those brass knuckles or Jake Roberts holding that snake," added Don.

Backstage, as shown to the audience on the large screen; Gangrel's dressing room was opened. Inside lay the vampire in a small pool of his own blood. Officials and medics rushed into the ring to aid him. The activity caught the attention of a few wrestlers nearby, one being Kane. He saw the damage done to Gangrel and his eyes locked onto the shape of the cut on the vampire's back. The same thing Umaga hung over.

"Gangrel? Can you hear me?" One of the medics asked him.

Gangrel tried to nod, but he was out of it. The attack was brutal and he was to have a championship title shot after the next match. Same as Umaga had. Kane's hugged the urn close to his body and stepped behind Triple H and Batista whom had come to see what happened.

In the ring was Funaki. He stood by the referee near the corner of the ring to wait for his opponent. He looked to his left and right after having seen the segment shown on the screen. His match was going to be one to worry about if people are getting hung, beaten, and injured around Kane. Funaki rested on the ropes, unsure where to move for when his opponent arrived. A great fiery explosion emitted from the stage and Kane walked through the flames rising up around him. He too kept his eyes alert, but focused on getting to the ring.

He reached up for the top rope and stepped onto the rim and then into the ring. Kane stalked toward the smaller Funaki. He stopped. Funaki sighed. Kane raised his arms up and brought them down in another explosion of fire around the corners of the ring. Fire extending upward to lick and cackle at the atmosphere above. As they slid back into the corner posts, the bell rang. Kane stalked his prey slowly. Funaki ran to his left, but Kane was there. He tried to turn right, but Kane was there too. There was no where for him to run.

Funaki lunged between Kane's legs and then turned around to hit him quickly with a roundhouse kick. Kane didn't even blink. He turned and wrapped his large hand around his small opponent's throat and leaned in to give him some partings words before his imminent execution. Kane raised up Funaki like a little cloth doll. Legs dangled and arms flailed about. Funaki was tearing at the seams. Kane brought the moving doll down. Funaki crashed down a plane against a field of bricks. Without smoke and debris to hide the full impact of the disaster, Funaki lay motionless in the ring. Kane was far too powerful for a cruiserweight like Funaki to handle.

Kane dropped to his knees and pinned Funaki. At the count of one, the lights above them darkened. If you tried to see the tip of your nose, you'd probably need a flashlight. If you wanted to see Kane's confused and mortified face, you'd need a floodlight. Kane stood, unsure what to do in this moment of darkness and suspense. He tried to look around, but could see nothing but a sea of pitch black. Light was non-existent barring the occasional flash from a camera. A fan desperate to find the last remaining trace of light allowed to pierce the black abyss that shrouded the entire arena.

The lights lifted off the floor with a dense blue fog. No light could pierce it and no body could escape it. It sunk over the barricades and into the floor of the stadium, spreading like a gaseous liquid rapidly taking shape of the container it was spilled into. Kane watched his back, sides, and his front. He knew this could only mean one thing. The Undertaker. Nathan said of the event, "I wish I could say something, but I can't really see beyond this fog. There have been a string of attacks all involving people that had aided Kane in burning the Undertaker. Could he still be alive? Or perhaps the grim and dark soul of the phenom has come back to haunt his brother for his evil actions."

The lights returned to normal and the fog was absorbed into the atmosphere. It seemed to fear the bright illuminating lights shining down from the rafters. In the ring, Funaki still lay where he was chokeslammed and Kane resumed the pin. After his victory, he quickly exited the ring. Looking back at the ring from the ramp way, he noticed something painted in red on the side. It read -- YOU'RE NEXT. Kane hastily retreated.

"Ultimate Warrior--" The young male interviewer spoke, but was quickly interrupted by the wrestler.

As shown on the screen, Ultimate Warrior was pumped for his National Championship Title shot. He pushed the interviewer out of the camera view and glared straight ahead. The veins on his arms and forehead rippled under the makeup and arm bands that still decorated the older wrestler. Still he had a fiery rage despite his short hair and old frame, he still seemed to have the energy to prepare for his match.

"Gangrel! The Gods above have spoken to me! And then fused my bones with acid marrow of the warrior and I have become their tool of destruction and frustration! I will not follow the path of the average man whom no one knows or understands! " He raised his arms to the ceiling and let out a loud guttural roar, saying "I am the Warrior and I am the iron boot of the Earth's claws digging into your heart like a rabid bear that feasts on the nesting salmon like a shark!" He pointed to the camera and gnashed his teeth. "The warrior only knows destruction and bloodshed! I will become the champion and the Gods that have liquified my blood and boiled my humanity down to the power of the Gods will know no pain! Ah!"

"I was going to ask you what you thought of the incident that caused Gangrel to be removed from the match and young star, Cody Rhodes, put in his place?" The interviewer asked, catching Ultimate Warrior off guard.

He snarled, "Gangrel or Cody Rhodes, it doesn't matter. I will not lay down while the fangs of the tiger sink into the tree of power and anger! The Gods above have spoken to the warrior and the warrior has spoken back to them! They live in my bones and the power they have created in space has become my tendons of pain and destruction, and power, and pain!" Ultimate Warrior responded with the same rage as the first rant.

"Okay. Goodluck, I guess." The young interviewer seemed baffled by what just happened. Trying to piece together exactly what the man just said.

Cody Rhodes walked down to the ring after the segment ended and he waited in the ring for his opponent. His mind was not so much on the match, but on the qualification match the week after this. He had an opportunity to get into the WrestleJam title match with Triple H and Goldust. If he could win the Wrestling Universe Championship title and also be holding the National Championship Title, it would be a testament to his ability and spark a title reign that he hoped could rival even that of Randy Orton. He watched as the older Ultimate Warrior burst out from behind the curtains.

Dressed as eccentric and flashy as he did then, Ultimate Warrior ran down to the ring, screaming and pumping his arms to the crowd. He circled the ring before he stood up on the rim and shook the ropes. After Ultimate Warrior calmed himself, just a slight bit, the song associated with Goldust broke Cody Rhode's concentration. Goldust stood at the top of the stage, and watched on. He would sit in for the match to see how his brother faired in his first title shot within the Wrestling Universe. Cody Rhodes shook it off, he had a match to worry about.

Ultimate Warrior snarled and pumped his muscles after Cody Rhodes hit him with a hard right. Ultimate Warrior then smacked his opponent back with his forearm and grabbed him by the little hairs he had. He punched downward at Rhode's head and then cupped his hands as if he was holding an axe. Ultimate Warrior smashed his hands over Rhode's back twice, stomping his foot as he did. Rhodes stumbled away from his opponent and turned to elbow his chin, countering the next attack. Having spent time under Orton, he was good at getting out of rough situations. The over-done hits from Warrior were just as rough as any situation he could get into. It needed to end.

As the two fought in the ring, Triple H then stepped out onto the stage. Goldust, unaware of the man behind him, watched on carefully. Scrutinizing every move made by his younger brother. Cody Rhodes ducked under Warrior's lariat, and then grabbed the short hair of his opponent and leapt forward to slam him into the canvas. After the bulldog, Cody Rhodes pinned his opponent, but failed to reach a full three count. He slammed the canvas with his fist, visibly frustrated. He was under pressure to not only win the National Championship Title, but to prove himself to the owner at ringside and his brother that he could get into that main event match for the prestigious title that he knew Goldust did not deserve a shot for.

His attention turned to the stage. He saw Goldust and Triple H fighting. Goldust had caught his future opponent right before he could strike. Though unmatched, he still managed to trick his way into keeping on his feet. An eye poke here, nut kick there. Goldust knew he had to prove himself as well. He was a dark horse in this entire triangle. Cody Rhodes was a powerhouse in WWE and most likely going to be for this one as well, but he wasn't. Ultimate Warrior turned Cody Rhodes around abruptly. He kicked his opponent in the abdomen, then threw him down to the canvas. Ultimate Warrior shouted to the audience and charged the ropes. When he returned, he landed the big splash down onto Cody Rhodes and covered for the pin. One. Two. Three. Ultimate Warrior was the first National Champion for iMPACT and the Wrestling Universe. Due to the confusion and mayhem caused by the feud between he and Goldust and Triple H.

"It's mayhem on the stage. Triple H has pedigreed Goldust onto the steel mesh and is now heading down to the ring to take on his opponent's brother." Said Don West, "Rhodes isn't a good guy by any stretch of the imagination, but you hate to see someone lose to Ultimate Warrior. The lesser of two evils is bound to show up, and I think we know here."

"Right. Ultimate Warrior should not be underestimated either. Neither should Goldust or Rhodes. I think Triple H has had a burst of confidence when he learned Goldust was the one challenging him. I think he wants to eliminate Rhodes before next week." Nathan replied.

Ultimate Warrior and Triple H collided in the ring. Triple H dropped him with a pedrigree and then planted another on the fallen Cody Rhodes. He stood tall in the ring as the show took a break.

Upon return, Bret Hart, Jimmy Hart, Natalya Neidhart and Mick Foley stood together backstage with an interviewer. He asked Bret, "Bret Hart, what do you make of being moved to iMPACT and now having a match against Ric Flair next week?"

Bret was visibly a bit frustrated, but kept his cool as he spoke, "I don't know what the owner, Nathan Black, has in mind with this, but I haven't wrestled since Goldberg ended my career. I don't expect a punk like Ric Flair to go easy or to even have respect for me in the ring. We have our differences, but I pride in honesty in that ring, so I'll just try to keep everything steady and do my best."

"Have you encountered either Flair or Shawn Michaels yet?" The interviewer questioned him.

"I have kept my distance from them so far." Bret replied. "If Shawn wants to come up to me and apologize for what he did, I'll gladly forgive him, but I'll never forget it."

"What match would you put them two in for WrestleJam? If you win, of course."

"I think they would work best in a submission match. Flair has his figure-four leg lock and I'm sure Shawn has some moves up his sleeve. I may not care for him, but I won't doubt his abilities to come through in a grand scale match." Bret then waved off the next question, turning the attention to Mick Foley.

"Okay, I guess. Well, Mick Foley. You've come right off of TNA when this company bought them and WWE and another smaller organization out. You're being thrust head first into the title match for the Hardcore Championship, what do you think will come of it?"

"Abyss is a strong contender. I've seen his matches, worked with him, I know he will be someone to look out for on the new iMPACT, but he isn't the hardcore champion that I am. I've fell off steel cells, I've been smashed through burning tables, barbed wire, thumbtacks, two-by-fours, you name it, I've been hit with it. Abyss better remember that if he wants to survive our match tonight." Foley replied.

"That's up next. Goodluck." The interviewer parted with them as the screen in the arena returned to normal.

The lights in the arena slowly faded red. The masked man known as Abyss stood out from the curtain after being announced as "the monster, Abyss." He crossed his arms with an explosion behind him. He walked down to the ring, dark attire and dark tie to match with his odd appearance. Assorted around the ring were a mess of weapons. Before he entered, Abyss grabbed one of the several assorted trash cans and threw it into the ring before he himself slid in. When inside, he turned to find Mick Foley had brought his own weapon. He was ready to get the hardcore championship on his first match in Wrestling Universe.

Foley, dressed in his usual flannel attire, walked down to the ring with a wide grin on his bearded face. Above his head, held and raised for the crowds to see was a barbed two-by-four. He shook his head, removing the hair from his eyes and entered the ring to meet the trash can across the back of his head. Abyss smashed it down and down continuously. Foley had to exit the ring to escape. He looked up at they eyes behind the mask and pointed the two-by-four at him with a grin. As if to say "touche."

He swung the barbed board under the lower rope and it stuck into Abyss' boot. He stepped back, pulling it from Foley. Foley took the chance to grab one of the many chairs set outside the ring and toss it into the ring. Abyss was forced to abort the mission of pulling out the two-by-four as a flurry of weapons were thrown on to him. One by one, two by two. The ring was almost full when Foley finally slid back in to get back into fight. He smashed the neon tube light over Abyss' head. Shards of the glass dangled from his hair and a plume of dust rose up after the explosion.

Abyss elbowed Foley and whipped him over the weapons, across the ring. Foley returned and fell onto the folded table after a heavy big boot. He wasn't sure if it was the residue of the light on his head or if it was a real flickering idea, but Abyss pushed Foley off the folded table and then set it up appropriately at the side of the ring. He pulled up his opponent and set him on the table. He began to ascend the ropes. A chair in one hand. He lunged. Foley pushed himself off the table seconds before Abyss fell through it, smashing the table in two.

Foley pinned, but Abyss managed to push him off at two. Mick knew what he had to do. He looked through the mess scattered around the white canvas. Amongst the chairs, tables, trash cans, kendo sticks, tacks, and anything else that could be shoved outside that can be assumed as legal enough to hit a human with, was the belt itself. The black padded, gold-plated Hardcore Championship Title. Foley picked it up and waited for Abyss to turn toward him. When Abyss brushed the hair from his eyes and turned around to find Foley, he encountered received the title he desired. Foley pinned him for the three count. Foley won the match he was famous for. He celebrated in the ring as the show went to break.

"Welcome back. We've now reached the main event. The triple tag match between Triple H, Batista, and Shawn Michaels versus Edge, Randy Orton, and Booker T. Said Nathan.

"Tension may certainly rise. I personally would like to see the outcome of this." Don West replied.

Upon the stage entered Batista behind Triple H and to the left side of Shawn Michaels. Shawn and Triple H both teamed together to let out a quick DX chop to the groin before they walked down the aisle. Batista hadn't followed, instead he posed atop the aisle and a flowing stream of sparks cascaded down over the screen behind him. Shawn slid into the ring as Triple H and Batista ascended the steps and rim. Shawn posed for the crowds and chopped at his groin a second time. The three were well prepared for the match ahead and seemed to pay no heed to their rivals making their own entrance.

The first of three, Booker T, came out to the end of the stage. He did not seem to be in the mood to play with the crowds reactions and had just stood their after his own signature pose. Following soon after was Edge. Edge traveled both sides of the stage and gazed around the wide stadium. Signs and flashes, hands and screams were all that filled his sights and sounds. He turned his head to see his partner enter behind them. Orton slowly walked out. Feeling bare without a proper personal entourage and not feeling to trusting of either Edge or Booker T, he descended the aisle ahead of them, but kept as close enough so not to seem as arrogant as he truly was. The entered the ring, Orton being the one to start the match with Shawn Michaels.

Shawn tugged at the red shiny waistline of his black pants and then held out his arms to grapple with Orton. Randy pushed the legend away and just stared at him. He didn't want Shawn. He wanted Batista or Triple H. He still harbored hard feelings toward them and even Ric Flair during the buy out. Shawn detected this and just charged. He kicked Orton's abdoment, wrapped and arm around his head and dropped him to the canvas with a swift DDT. If Orton is willing to pay more attention to who ever is not in the ring, Shawn is more than willing to pay some attention to kicking his distracted ass.

Shawn pinned Orton, but it was too soon. Far too soon for this, he thought, but it was instinct. He tugged his pants up again from the side and then pulled his opponent up to his knees. Orton punched and punched away to push his opponent off of him. He then backed across the ring to bounce off the ropes. Upon return, Shawn tried to jump over him, but Orton saw it coming. He turned Shawn's air time into a quick spinebuster. Orton then pinned. Too soon, still. HBK wasn't going to give up without a fight. How could Orton forget this?

As long as Michaels was in the ring, he was just wasting energy. Orton backed off and tagged in Booker T. He seized on a quick opportunity brought to him. Shawn was on his hands and knees, close to getting up onto his feet. Booker T lunged with a high leg and used his axe kick to smack Shawn's face and chest onto the canvas. Shawn was the bearer of punishment this night. A friendship ending and now being the rag doll of Orton and Booker T. He needed to tag and refresh before ruining it for everyone. HBK clutched Booker's neck and dropped his opponent's chin on the top of own head. A quick jaw breaker was always the best move to help a tag. Shawn jumped to the lower right corner, hand in the air.

Batista made the tag. Shawn rolled out to recuperate outside of the ring as Batista cleared the inside. Punching down Booker T, then the interfering Orton, and then Edge. Triple H joined the fight and stopped a possible counter attack by throwing Orton over the ropes. Edge rolled out to escape the carnage and soon all was calm again. One on one once more. Batista dove for Booker T with his shoulder. They collided and Booker dropped hard onto his back. Batista yelled out with energy. On a roll and kicking enough ass to last him the night, but he still would love to kick much more. He still had Booker T to deal with, he was the legal man after all.

Booker T crawled up to his feet, but before the last foot could balance on the flat canvas, Batista dropped him once again with a large big red book to the face. Now it was Booker T taking the punishment. He was ready to end it quick. Batista pulled in his opponent between his knees and then hoisted him up over his back. Holding the under arms to keep him up. Before Batista slammed his opponent down to the canvas, Edge charged out of no where. He speared Batista down and just barely saved Booker T. Edge pulled his partner to the corner, ignoring the referee's disciplinary actions. The tag was made and now it was Edge's turn.

He ducked. He licked his lips and grinned. Antsy and yet forced to wait for the monster to stand, Edge just watched and pumped himself up. He was going to spear Batista again, this time to take him out for good. Batista turned around, Edge charged. He hit Batista down and pinned him quickly. Shawn broke it at two. He almost didn't make it with Orton trying to stop him. Triple H pulled Orton over the ropes again and the two began to fight. Shawn gave Edge another kick for good measure before he aided returned to his corner. The referee was quite a stressed and persistent man.

Both men began to crawl. Edge was quicker, but he was still reeling from Shawn hitting him hard in the head. Batista made the tag first. Shawn was in. Edge reached for Orton, but he was still battling Triple H outside of the ring. Booker T took the tag before Shawn could pull his partner away from their corner. Booker T ran in and met the black boots of his opponent. A sweet chin music causing an orchestra of disaster for Booker T. He toppled over, Shawn pinned, and the team won.

Orton and Edge retreated, pulling out Booker T before finally making an escape. At the top of the stage, Ric Flair stood out onto the stage. Orton motioned for the guys to desert him and they did. Shawn stood front and center, Flair at the stage and both men eyed one another. Shawn was beginning to understand that in order to teach Flair a lesson, he might just have to defeat him at WrestleJam. A task he didn't want to do -- his concentration broke. Flair tripped over onto the mesh of the aisle. It was Bret Hart. Bret attacked the Nature Boy from behind with Natalya Neidhart and Jimmy Hart behind him. Shawn watched, surprised. Bret retreated. What he did was not for Shawn, but for himself. For the Hart Family. The insults of Flair would not go unpunished. This was the message to Flair. The show ended with Shawn and Bret catching one another's eye just before he past the curtain. Everyone could feel the tension in the arena in those fleeting moments.


	9. Raw 5

Wrestling Universe

Raw 5

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

Raw opened with the lights dimmed to as red as they could get. There was an aura of mystery and excitement amongst the crowds waiting for the show to begin. They soon discovered why they could only see red lights and fog around them. A bright red, fiery explosion burst outward from the center of the stage and Kane walked through the dying flames. The iMPACT star was a rare sight on Raw, but he had a reason for being there.

"What is Kane doing here?" Jim Ross wondered.

"He could be here to address the recent attacks toward Gangrel and Umaga. Not too mention the blood colored message on the ring after his match. It took hours to get that writing washed off, I heard." Cole suggested, "perhaps he might be here to ask that he be brought onto the Raw roster?"

Kane entered the ring, stepping over the top rope. He stood dead center and was given a microphone. Of course, he had not asked. He demanded it. He waited for the loud fans around him to die down in silence before he spoke. His breath was heavy, his eyes glared around him and he seemed both cautious with where he moved and alert. Kane definitely seemed high strung being on Raw. The territory of someone he thought was dead. He thought.

"I know what's going on." Kane spoke, grunting out the first word. "I know who is coming after--" Kane rolled his eyes over to the left where he saw a man in a gray suit standing on the stage.

"Kane! Kane, Kane, Kane!" Paul Bearer walked out, glaring at his adopted son. "You don't belong on Raw, but the way you've treated everyone that has helped you, I would not be surprised that you would be here." Paul spoke again, cutting off Kane's response, shouting, "I'm talking! The urn. Where is it Kane? That urn is more valuable than just a family heirloom."

"The urn is mine. It belongs to me. It means more to me than it does to you," he paused, "and him."

"Undertaker is dead, Kane! You were the one who attacked Umaga and Gangrel! Oh yes! I know you did it Kane. I have the proof. I have found a witness. He sees everything you do, Kane. He knows where you go." Paul Bearer then waved his hand to the curtain as a druid in black robes stepped out and stood to the right of Bearer.

"You, of all people, should know--" Kane was again interrupted. His temper was rising, readying to burst.

"No! You should know! I'm going to punish you, Kane! You stole that urn from me. The one link I had to your parents. The one link I had to Undertaker. If it wasn't for you, Undertaker would be here under my control. I would be the most powerful force in the Wrestling Universe." Paul continued, "I've spoken with the owner when I saw you arrive here tonight. He's not impressed with you showing your face where it doesn't belong. If you wanted to attack me, Kane, you could have waited for the supershow."

"I did not attack Umaga, had I gotten my hands around his throat, he would not be out for the rest of the month, but for the rest of the year." Kane stood closer to the edge of the ring, threatening to come up and do something about Paul disrupting him.

"Lies! Lies! Kane, tonight, you will have a match against this man here." he looked to the druid, the tall druid. If you don't want to admit to i--" the lights blackened in the arena.

The quickly flicked on and on the stage was none other than Undertaker. Paul shrieked and tensed up when his eyes met the cold white glare of Undertaker. He held his black gloved hand around Paul's throat, lifting him up and then chokeslammed the portly man onto the steel stage. Undertaker then slowly picked up the microphone and turned his head to his brother in the ring.

"Kane." He groaned. "I have searched the depths of hell and I have found myself asking why you turned on your own flesh and blood. I consulted our parents as their tortured souls mourn the actions of their son."

"The urn belongs to me, Undertaker!" Kane stubbornly insisted. "You remember who murdered them?"

"That no longer matters." Undertaker started down the aisle, "I have been given permission to destroy you Kane. You have betrayed us for the last time. I have returned, not as your brother, but as the reaper of your soul. "

Undertaker noticed Kane backing away and stopped moving. He stood just outside of the ring and stared at Kane with eyes that pierced through his brother's soul like swords ripping apart his heart and ethereal being. "Believe me when I say this, Kane. You will not rest in peace." With that, he lifted his arms and the lights darkened. A bolt of lightning struck the turn posts of the ring. Kane looked all around him after the darkness lifted. Undertaker was gone. The show went to break.

"Welcome back to Raw. We just found out that Undertaker and Kane will be facing one another at WrestleJam." Jim Ross added, excited and a little cautious of the stipulation, "in perhaps one of the most dangerous matches known to man. An inferno match. They've done it once before, and it looks like these two brothers of destruction are going to be paying another visit to the fires of hell."

"That will be intriguing and frightening at the same time. Right now though, we have the tag match between the new dynasty of Harts versus Christian and Jericho." Cole explained, "Last week, Jericho and Christian invaded the tag championship qualification match. Attacking the Outlaws and the Harts. It was only when Jeff and Matt Hardy came out, did they finally back down."

"This is going to be an intense match up." Jim Ross stated.

Christian entered the stage. Behind him was Jericho. Christian strut down to the ring with arrogance and pride at his abilities, finally able to shine in the new company. Vince would never have let someone like he gain any notoriety any higher than shoving him on the joke brand of ECW. Jericho stepped slowly down, ignoring the boos and anything else. He was thinking. Planning how they'd win the match, but he knew he'd win. He was Jericho. He was on a roll and no one would stop him. The two made a perfect pare of arrogant asses as they entered the ring, ready to annihilate the competition before WrestleJam even came around.

They seemed odd. Walking out without Bret Hart behind them. The empty slot was noticeable from their behavior. They were on their own now. No Jimmy Hart, Natalya, or Bret support them close by. David Hart Smith lead the way with his partner close behind. Smith ascended the steps and Tyson Kidd slid in. They kept their eyes on the opposing side of the ring. Trust was something neither their opponents deserved. David Hart Smith set himself behind the ring as Jericho did and the match was underway. Tyson or also named, TJ Wilson, hooked his arm around Christian, but found himself running to the ropes.

He curved around Christian's elbow and lifted him up by the waist. Tyson dropped Christian down onto his knee and then hammered his back with a forearm smash. Christan fell to his knees from the combination, the atomic drop being the biggest reason. He followed up, not wishing Christian to gain any opportunities. He ran across the ring and dropkicked Christian's chest as he returned, flattening his opponent. Tyson rolled up Christian for the pin, but it failed. He then quickly shuffled around. He was setting up Christian for the sharpshooter. Jericho could sense trouble coming and interfered. The referee raised his voice, commanding the wrestler to get back to his corner, but Jericho insisted on giving at least one kick to his opponent.

Tyson backed off to tag in his partner. They were in the lead with the match. Christian was slowly getting to his knees and David Hart Smith then wrapped Christian's legs into the sharpshooter submission hold. Jericho interfered again. This time his fists succeeded in stopping it's victim. Smith jolted up to fight back, dropping Christian's knees. Jericho backed off, hands in the air. The deed was done. He was tiring of his partner being in the ring and was itching to get in. That itch needed to be scratched, but with the new Hart Foundation in constant control, it was near impossible.

Jericho had had enough. He knew under better circumstances that he and Christian could win. After he finally got the tag when the referee was distracted with Tyson entering illegally to fend of Jericho's previous encounter, he charged in. It was merely moments and he was happy to see the burst of energy come out of his partner. That window was small, but it didn't matter anymore. Jericho knocked down Tyson and then David Hart Smith. His quick burst of power ended after both partners clotheslined Jericho. He didn't need to bother with trying to escape. Christian came out of no where, holding the ring bell. Ding! Tyson Kidd fell over the ropes as if he was catapulted. That's all the referee needed to disqualify the two.

"How cheap! Unable to compete in a fair fight and so they resort to dirty tricks." Jim Ross seemed disgusted by the poor sportsmanship.

"At least it gave the Hart Foundation the win, but I don't think Tyson will be hearing anything but ringing for the rest of the night." Cole chimed in.

Their brief conversation was cut. The owner was backstage with Kane. No doubt to follow up on the match he thought he had booked. He looked up at Kane with disappointed eyes and breathed, "What am I going to do? I suppose Paul Bearer didn't even know this was going to happen. Undertaker is a smart gun. Though I guess we can't compare him to that."

"I came to announce to Undertaker, that I wanted to challenge him." Kane explained.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were getting to that, but look. You're on iMPACT, not Raw. You want to address that issue, go to iMPACT and do it. Undertaker has been, as it appears. But I booked a match tonight with you in it and by death's door you're getting that match! How about you versus Paul Bearer in a 'winner gets the urn' match?" The owner added, stopping Kane before he left with a grin, "Oh. Undertaker is invited to the match as well. No DQ. Enjoy your night." With that Nathan left, exchanging Kane's grin for one of his own.

In the ring was Rey Mysterio. The high flying, speed-racing, masked luchador. He watched as old Rocker member, Marty Jannetty came down to the ring almost as quick as Rey had. Jannetty was prepped and ready for the quick bout. It began with a headlock then a whip to the ropes. Rey bounced off the second rope and used a moonsault to topple over Jannetty. He rolled off and quickly back on his feet. Rey then continued to run, this time climbing the upper right turn-post. As Jannetty rose up to his feet, Rey watch for him to turn. Go! He thought to himself. Rey leapt out in a star shape, but Jannetty saw it coming. He moved out of the way, all except for his boot which smacked into Rey's chest.

Jannetty pulled back on Rey's head and dropped him flat onto the canvas. He covered, but nothing solid. Rey was quick to exit. Jannetty pulled his opponent up and nailed him across the cheekbone with a back elbow. He kicked Rey's abdomen, but it was caught. Rey was thinking quick on what to do, but not quick enough to dodge the other boot coming to whack his skull. Marty balanced himself. The enziguri bought him just a few precious moments of time to think. Jannetty acted out on a whim and lunged toward Mysterio. Rey dropkicked his opponent's own dropkick. Both men fell back onto the canvas.

Jannetty jumped up in classic fashion as he and Shawn did before. Rey did so after him. Jannetty whipped Mysterio to the ropes. Mysterio ducked under Jannetty's axe-handle smash and then bounced off the ropes again. Jannetty ducked under Rey and then the build up of momentum finally exploded. Jannetty lifted Rey for an atomic drop, but Rey turned over onto his feet and dropkicked Jannetty to the ropes. Marty crashed onto his knees, leaning over the second black rope. Rey saw this as the perfect opportunity for his finisher. He ran the ropes again and held out his arms to grab the ropes for the swing.

The hit connected and Rey immediately dove for the pin. Jannetty kicked out after the count of two. Mysterio was shocked and livid. He blamed the referee. As the two argued, Jannetty took the time to get up onto his feet. Rey turned to find Jannetty's boot coming at him at full force. He grabbed it. The enziguri missed. Mysterio threw his entire body into the dropkick across his opponent's chest. He wasn't convinced it would do the trick and decided to follow it up. Mysterio ascended the nearest turn-post and with the boos of the crowd surrounding him, for the first time in his life, he ignored it and jumped off.

He missed the frog splash and Jannetty took the advantage to pin his opponent. One. Two. Three. Marty got the victory over his opponent and raised up to briefly celebrate. He looked down at Rey on the canvas. He put up a good fight and had he pinned Marty during the counter against his enzigury, he would have won. Marty took Rey's hand and helped him up. He wasn't going to show the bad sportsmanship that Jericho and Christian had. That didn't mean Mysterio wasn't. Rey pushed Marty and laid him out onto the ring with a head shot, a quick boot to the face. He quickly left the ring and the arena.

After the clearing of the ring, a new referee arrived and soon the next match. First to enter the stage was formerly retired female wrestler, Trish Stratus. She returned under Wrestling Universe to compete in the top tiers. An invitation had been extended to several former women's champions, but it was only she who had come out of retirement to continue the career. She entered the ring to the cheer of the many fans within the large arena. Signs and flashes waving about at the ring. It was a lot to take in and a lot to get into that ring and perform for those many people. They wanted blood -- boobs and blood -- it was all they needed to be happy after the show, it seemed.

Beth Phoenix arrived. She wore a purple and black themed outfit. Not the norm for her, but it fit. She descended the aisle with her eyes on the prize. A victorious finish against a woman she would have gladly feuded with had the two encountered one another better in their previous employments. Trish was tough and had won championship gold several times, but so has Beth Phoenix. She entered the ring and stood tall. I can beat her, she thought to herself. The two women met front and center. The hammer struck its bell and the wrestlers then struck one another.

Trish was quick to strike. She wanted to keep a hasty offensive. Find a weakness or make one. Submission or pin, she had only seconds to act on her plans. She decided it would be a submission hold. Her next strike was a kick to Beth's right knee. She whipped the Glamazon horizontally across the ring. Beth bounced off the ropes, then stuck to them with her hands quickly finding a grip over the top rope. Trish dropped onto the canvas. Embarrassed with the failure of her dropkick and foresight. Beth then hurriedly lunged forth toward her opponent, ready to act.

Trish rolled Beth up for an ankle lock. She held it tight in her arms and twisted with her hand. It wasn't going anywhere. Not even Beth's strength would get her out of this. Trish dodged a kick and jerked Beth's ankle with a twist. Beth screamed out. One hand dug its nails into the canvas, crawling toward the ropes. The other was over the canvas, seemingly ready to give up, but not just yet. There was still some fight in her, the match was young. Trish refused to release until he could clearly see the hand of her opponent touch the bottom rope. It was no use hanging on to a false dream at that point -- the referee scolding her wasn't helping anything either.

Some more kicking, gripping, weakening would have to be done before she could finish off Beth. When she followed up her attack, Beth struck. She smacked her opponent's jaw with an elbow and then a forearm. Trish stumbled backward and checked her jawbone for damage. Clear, she thought. Just a lot of numbing pain. Beth draped Trish over her shoulder like she was a viking carrying a dead carcass to her village, only prettier. Of course. She swung Trish over her shoulder and onto the canvas below them. The Beth Valley Driver she called it. Trish's head was between her knees and Beth only need to bend forward for a pin. She did so and Trish's streak against her went with it. Beth ascended to her feet with the referee holding her arm in victory.

Shown backstage was newcomer, James. He let his dark hair lower to his chin as he undid the ponytail and then turned to face the interviewer. They stood in front of a purple background with a monitor to the left. James leaned against the steel shelf holding the screen. He seemed bored.

"James, one of the newer faces here, what do you think your impact will be in the Wrestling Universe?" The interviewer asked.

"My impact? I'm not on iMPACT. Ask someone who goes to that second rate show. It was second rate when it was under TNA, and it is still so. Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and now Bret Hart? Is that the best they can do?" James continued, not letting the interviewer speak. "We have Undertaker. We have Jeff Jarrett, for the sake of insanity, we have Sting. So, please, don't talk about iMPACT around me."

"Okay, it isn't what I meant, but --" The young interviewer was interrupted again.

"No buts, no ands, no ifs. Tonight I face AJ Styles. A real personality from TNA. Athletic, like me. Good looks, like me. Interesting outfit choices, like me. But at least I don't resemble a certain double H and S case. So my only concern is that he makes sure he doesn't become a sore loser when I beat him, and I will beat him. Because I'm on a road to greatness, and fleas like Styles, won't get in my way." He walked off soon after.

"Confident words, but can he back it up?" Jim Ross wondered, "what do you think?"

"I don't know. It's too early to say, but I know Styles is a tough opponent. He was a main event star in TNA and had he been in WWE, he would have been so there." Cole replied.

AJ Styles walked out to the aisle. He stepped down wearing his well known hoodie. He tossed it off after entering the ring and prepped himself for his opponent's arrival. Styles had heard the words of his opponent prior to the match and he was intrigued to see how the man would do against him. If he was so cocky, Styles would break it. High pedestals were meant to be toppled over and he felt it was the perfect chance to take one down himself. He watched on as his opponent appeared from behind the black curtains. Taunting Styles from afar.

James mouthed something to his opponent from the stage. Almost none able to hear under the music and white pyro cascading down behind the man. Dressed in dark purple wrestling tights and black boots, armbands and pads. Whereas Styles wore a brighter blue, showing a distinct contrast. James stepped down quickly to the ring. He slid in swift and smoothly. His untrusting eyes locked onto their target. He then posed atop the upper-left corner turnpost, though the reaction was not in his favor. It didn't matter to him, he was great in his own mind. He is what mattered to him.

When James jumped down, he turned his body around. He back smacked into the turnbuckles behind him after Styles hit him with a swift and high dropkick. James was startled. He reached out for his opponent. He wrapped around Style's waist, but Styles reversed it. James then reversed it and tried to pull the german suplex on his opponent, but it was reversed again. Styles hung his head under James' right arm and hoisted him up with his a tight grip. James landed on his shoulders and the back of his head. He just barely missed the turnbuckles. At least that didn't happen, he thought.

James hopped up to his feet and Styles pulled him into a grapple. James pushed himself away and swung his body around. His boot spun into Style's face, knocking him through the ropes. James balanced himself. He grinned as Styles held his head and stumbled from the ring. The referee reached five before Style returned. Six, he counted. Seven. Styles entered the ring from the bottom side. James wasn't going to let him slide in so easily. Styles tried to fight back, but James had the upper hand. For now. James used a scoop slam to bring Styles back down to the canvas.

Time to finish up, he thought -- get it done. James dragged his dazed opponent to the center of the ring and then backed up to the ropes. When he charged forth, he prepared himself to lift up and kick Styles in the head. Using his abdomen like a step to jump off. Styles reversed it. James gasped. A response shown by the audience as well, following a loud cheer. He grabbed James leg and smashed him to the canvas. Then used the ropes himself to quickly use a frog splash on his opponent. AJ Styles caught the win. He taught the rookie a lesson, but by the fiery glare James gave him, he knew their encounter tonight would not be the last.

"James has been around for a few matches, but it seems he already has a head on his shoulders too big for his own weight. I'm glad to see AJ Styles knock him down a notch. A talented individual, but having an attitude like that will get you no where fast." Said Jim Ross.

"Right, J.R. I'm impressed with Styles and await seeing more of him. He has the likely ability to be champion." Cole replied.

"Up next is the match we've been waiting for. The main event. Paul Bearer versus Kane in a no-disqualification match for the urn of Undertaker's parents." Jim Ross announced.

"I'm terrified for Paul Bearer. I can't imagine what Kane will do to him. I know this is supposed to be a punishment to Kane for coming to Raw without a formal invitation, but it seems almost like a reward. He can finally get his hands on Paul Bearer without the interference of Umaga." Cole said.

"Umaga, of course being taken out of commission for the rest of the month seemingly by the Undertaker. Paul seems to think it was Kane, but with the Undertaker's astonishing reappearance here tonight, I'm second guessing that claim myself." Jim Ross added as Paul Bearer appeared atop the stage, "Here we go."

Paul was not certain of this. His hands were visibly trembling. He walked down to the ring slowly and then looked back. He was being fed to the lions -- two very angry and ferocious lions. Both Undertaker and Kane had a bone to pick with Bearer and if they had their way, if neither took other down in the process, Paul's bones would be spread out over the canvas. He stepped up to the rim of the ring and entered. The moment his second foot touched the white canvas below, the explosion of red and smoke blew out right where Paul once stood.

Kane walked through the fire and smoke. His eyes were locked on Paul. In his black finger-less gloved hands was the golden urn. The urn of his parents and the urn that had the power to control his brother. Undertaker. Controlling Undertaker was never Kane's desire. Undertaker was a loose cannon with or without the urn, but it had sentimental value. Undertaker always got to have it, but never Kane. Never the younger brother. Undertaker always got to have everything. When opportunity knocked, he opened the door and invited it in by burning his brother in the casket during the first pay-per-view event.

It was the only way to get the urn. Kane reluctantly was forced to hand the urn to the referee. It was held up between the two like a championship title would have been. Once the bell echoed throughout the arena, Kane grabbed Paul by the throat and chuckled maniacally. Paul Bearer was all his and there was nothing stopping him. He chokeslammed the portly man into the ring and then dropped down to pin him. The lights went out. Kane rose up before the count of three and looked about the ring. Undertaker was certain to show. He was somewhere waiting for the lights to return.

The lights flickered on. No Undertaker. Kane sighed a breath of relief and then pulled his adopted father up. One more chokeslam wouldn't hurt him. Him being Kane, of course. He grinned at the thought of all the hurt being inflicted on Paul Bearer. The portly man squealed in agony and terror. He dropped Paul down once again and then looked over to the urn he saw the referee place in the corner of the ring earlier. It was gone! Where did it go? Something was up. The lights darkened once again and this time, a loud thud startled the fans before the lights returned. Kane and Paul both lay flat on the canvas with Undertaker standing before them. Urn in hand.

Kane sat up. Undertaker stared at him. Kane stared back. Both lowered their heads to see the urn in Undertaker's hand. Kane grabbed it, but Undertaker grabbed him by the throat. If he wanted it, he'd have to fight for it. Undertaker chokeslammed his brother once again and then turned his sights to Paul Bearer. The man that started this whole mess. Paul was taking advantage of the brother's quarrel. He scrambled out of the ring, but once Undertaker set his sights on him, there was no getting away. Undertaker stalked Paul out of the ring. Paul tripped. Undertaker moved in on his prey. Undertaker lifted Paul to his feet and then pulled him off them with a chokeslam on the steel mesh of the ramp. Undertaker stood tall amongst the carnage in the arena. He was back to exact his vengeance and he held the urn once again.

The show ended with Undertaker kneeling down as the lights dimmed to a dark foggy blue. He raised up the urn and his eyes rolled back. Undertaker was back.


	10. iMPACT 5

Wrestling Universe

iMPACT 5

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

Randy Orton made his entrance to the ring. He stalled at the stage for a brief self-indulging pose in front of a waterfalls of sparks. Flowing down from above the large screen and rippling like waves across the stage. After he entered the ring, he posed on more time for the booing crowds and then his opponent came. Jerry Lawler -- Jerry "The King" Lawler to be exact. Accompanied by his son Brian Christopher, he moved down the steel mesh rampway, but did not enter the ring so quickly. He knew Randy was as much of a snake as Jake Roberts.

Lawler handed off his crown and sparkling black robe to his son. Brian Christopher then handed it off to a crew member to take it to the back. With that settled, Jerry Lawler entered the ring. He knew he didn't stand much of a chance against Randy Orton. In fact, he didn't stand any choice and even questioned the owner for haven booked the match. His response was, "Orton requested it." What would Orton want to do with him? The crown wasn't on the line and as far as he knew, he and Orton never had any major encounters during their time in the former wrestling promotion.

He didn't get it. He did get a match though. The bell signaled the two competitors to advance. Orton and Lawler hooked one another into a quick grapple lock. Orton broke it, but opened himself to a hard right jab from the legend. Orton looked back, shocked that Lawler would even dare hit him. Randy wrapped his upper arm around Lawler's head, using his free hand to hold him by the head and then leapt forward. The maneuver titled "RKO" introduced Lawler to the canvas. He rolled the legend over to pin him and then stood up as Lawler's son entered the ring. Orton held his threatening posture and just glared at Brian Christopher.

Tension was high. Suspense was rising. What was going to happen? Orton stood over the fallen body of Lawler and kept his gaze on his opponent's son. Brian moved forward. Step after step he inched, fists clenching. Orton was amused, but he didn't move. He was as still as a cobra. Wether this cobra was going to strike or be defanged remained to be seen. Lawler began to move. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and tried to raise up to his knee. Brian Christopher did the unthinkable. He lunged forth and then stamped on his own father. Knocking Jerry Lawler down with a hard right boot and then a knee stomp.

Orton grinned and backed away. The reaction was immediate. How dare you! The crowds booed and the signs in favor of Lawler raised even higher in protest. Brian Christopher pulled up his father and pushed him into Orton's second RKO. It was a set up. All of it was a plan by Orton to bring himself back to the top, but not alone. He needed aids in WWE, and he knew he would need them here. Legacy would be reborn with Brian Christopher as its first member. Wether Cody Rhodes would rejoin was yet to be known, but an encounter between he and Orton was imminent. Rhodes had a chance at gold. A chance to take down Godust, but more importantly, Triple H. That interested Orton. As for Jerry Lawler, good riddance, he thought. His time was over to Orton, it was time for the second generation to spread their wings. A new legacy was in the making.

"What a way to start the show," said Nathan. "I was wondering why it was that Orton seemed so adamant about having a match with Lawler."

"I see the connection, but know nothing good can come from Randy Orton. If I were a wrestling legend, I'd steer clear or make sure you knock him down good." Don West replied. He then changed the subject, "our main events tonight will be Goldust versus Cody Rhodes and Bret Hart versus Ric Flair. If Rhodes can get a victory over his brother, he will be signed into the title match at WrestleJam for the Wrestling Universe Championship Title."

Nathan nodded and added, "right. After that is Bret Hart returning to face off against a man that has done nothing but insult the Hart name, Ric Flair. If Bret wins, then Shawn gets to decide what match they have at WrestleJam. If Flair wins, then he decides."

"I'm thinking Flair would choose the same as what Bret suggested last week. A submission match." Don said.

"That's what I'm thinking, but he could pull one out of left field. We'll see if he wins later tonight. Right now, however we have Natalya Neidhart versus a new female named Starr." The owner announced.

Accompanied by Jimmy Hart and Bret, Natalya Neidhart passed through the black curtains. Bret's music hitting the ears of all in the stadium. Bret seemed proud for Natalya, but he still didn't trust the intentions of the owner for putting him in a match against an unstable individual. They walked down the aisle and one by one stepped into the ring. Jimmy and Bret soon exited the ring to give the moment to the female. It was a brief moment where the crowds cheered and chanted the Hart name, but that ended when the entrance of her opponent occurred. The cheers shifted over to neutral silence or booing.

Starr was new. Short brown eyed girl with hair in the color of amber. He wore an all black attire. A small top and short wrestling tights. She made her entrance quickly, but made no rush to start the match. Natalya was more experienced and so this would be a test of ability for the newcomer. When they finally met, Starr tricked Natalya into a headlock. Natalya spun her around and Starr ran up to the ropes. She stuck to them like a spider when Natalya tried calculate her return. She bent down, but no one was coming. Natalya whipped her long blonde and pink hair back to see Star charging toward her. She ducked. Star continued running.

She came back to her opponent and they clashed near the edge of the ring. Natalya bent over to flip her opponent over the top rope. She thought Starr was on the floor, probably holding her knee or hip from the collision. Not so far, Starr grinned. She landed on her feet. Starr reached from the rim of the ring and dropped down to the floor once she had a nice, firm grasp of Natalya's flowing hair. Natalya was whiplashed into the canvas and her neck would soon be feeling that horrid bump in the morning. Starr slid back in and pinned her opponent. Failure followed.

Bret watched closely. He scrutinized every move the two women made, trying to see what might happen, whilst Jimmy Hart cheered on Natalya. Trying to help her with support. It was helping -- at least that's what it seemed to him. Natalya rose up to her feet, punching and elbowing her opponent away. She ran to the ropes. They crossed one another's paths, but Natalya got the hit. She chop blocked down into Starr's knee with her shoulder and then tried to maneuver her for the sharpshooter. Star scrambled, scraped, screamed, and pulled herself out before it could even come to fruition. She wanted none of that.

Starr kicked up to counter against Natalya. She then quickly ascended and chopped her opponent across the back. Starr was going to use her own submission hold. She bent Natalya's back over one knee and her hands pushed down against her opponent's chin and abdomen. Natalya couldn't escape. Every attempt seemed futile -- Starr would just hit her, or elbow her and put the backbreaker back in effect. Natalya had no choice but to submit to the signature move of her opponent. Then and only then did Starr let go. She had no reason to continue on if victory was hers.

Shown from backstage was Shawn Michaels. He wasn't dressed to wrestle and in fact wasn't even scheduled for a match. He was there simply to see the outcome of Flair's match with Bret Hart. He thought about going ringside, but knew it would just distract both men. Shawn didn't need the extra trouble that would cause. He was turning past Batista's dressing room when heard the door open. Batista stepped out.

"Hey man," said Batista in a heavyhearted tone. "You here to see the match?"

"Yeah." Shown returned responded. He could feel the lead weights pulling on Batista's heart because it was happening to him as well, but the difference was that Batista wasn't feuding with Flair.

"You know it will blow over. Flair is just pissed that he hasn't won a match since he came out of retirement." Batista tried to explain it, convincing himself.

"I hope so. I am going to have to fight him, Dave. You alright with that?" Shawn gave him a look. The look that questioned Batista's friendship. Would he stand up for Flair, or Shawn?

"Yeah, he's like a father to me." Batista responded.

"Stay out of this. This is something he and I have to deal with." Shawn warned him, feeling the tension between the two rise up liking a bubbling pot of water.

"Hey, I haven't done anything yet, have I?" Batista didn't let Shawn respond. He had a match to get to and Shawn had something he needed to do before the match tonight.

Batista made his entrance first. He burst out from behind the curtains and posed on the stage. An awing display of pyro jetted out behind him before he descended the ramp. Batista stepped in after coming up the short stairs and he climbed the nearest turn post. Atop it, he posed. Cheers, jeers, chants and signs. He got it all. He was another one of the wrestlers that went from main event to upper card during the transition, but he was on his way back up. His own impact would come -- soon, in fact. But only Batista knew just how soon.

His opponent was Abyss. The masked monster that had been barely defeated by Mick Foley the week prior. He came down to the ring and stepped in slowly. Abyss wasn't a favorite of the crowds, though some pro-Abyss signs did exist in the stadium. He started off on the rocks, but he felt like this match would be a change of heart. Batista wasn't an issue for him -- neither was Triple H for that matter. Abyss initiated the battle. He used a belly to belly suplex to smash his opponent on his neck and shoulders. Batista shook it off, but he did not want to take any more than that. Abyss went for another, but Batista was adamant. He used a back elbow smash, countering to release from Abyss' grip.

Batista used the brute force of a big boot kick to the gray mask of Abyss. He waited for his opponent to face him. He anticipated Abyss coming toward him. Batista wanted to drop him with a spinebuster really badly. He almost needed it to happen. This is it, he thought when Abyss turned. He reached out to grab him. Abyss saw it coming and let Batista feel a big boot of his own. Batista dropped to the canvas, his back hitting hard and causing a loud thud to echo the arena. Abyss wasted no time in applying a twisted chin lock on Batista's head. Sitting him up and twisting his head by the chin, almost as if he was trying to screw it off his opponent's shoulders.

The hold only lasted a minute. Batista's arms were free and that was all he needed. He turned out of the chin lock and hoisted his opponent up for a spinebuster. It connected with devastating results. Abyss didn't expect it to hold either, but he had not been expecting the spinebuster as a means to escape the hold. Batista tried to pin, but it just wasn't meant to be. Abyss was strong. Batista would just have to be stronger. Both of them had different backgrounds in the industry and so to them it seemed like a match up that almost would never happen, considering the variables involved. But in the Wrestling Universe, they were able to have such a match of titans.

"Batista is a strong opponent for Abyss, but he's defeated countless people like him during his tenure in TNA. Abyss has this match down." Don West spoke confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Behind the politics and the leg-lifting, Batista can hold his own. Sure, his interests may sway, but I don't doubt his ability in the ring. Neither should you, partner," sad Nathan. He personally had hired each wrestler on the roster and would not if he doubted their abilities.

Abyss proved Don right, however. He had succeeded in hitting his signature finisher, "The Black Hole Slam." He stepped side by side with Batista quickly, though facing in opposite directions. Abyss hooked an arm around his groggy opponent -- holding under both arms. He lifted Batista up on his side and slammed him down onto the canvas. It was lights out for the former WWE wrestler. He was sucked into the black hole of pain and the results were in favor of Abyss. He pinned Batista for a clean and direct victory. He celebrated as he exited the arena. Batista however, lay flat on the canvas, still knocked out by the impact of the maneuver.

"We are only a week away from the biggest event in the Wrestling Universe. WrestleJam will be where stars shine their brightest and memorable moments are made. You have to be wondering if it'll be Goldust, or also his brother you'll be defending the title against. What are your thoughts?" The young interviewer asked.

"Well, I don't see either of them as competition. Goldust lucked out at the battle royal and Cody Rhodes, as talented as I think he is, was nothing more than Randy Orton's goon. That was all he was good for," answered Triple H. He shifted the belt on his shoulder and grinned. "Bring them both on, because at the end of our match at WrestleJam, they'll be wishing that neither of them ever got in the ring with The Game."

"What do you make of the match scheduled for WrestleJam between Ric Flair and Shawn Michaels?"

"Shawn is my best friend, like Batista and Ric Flair. I'll agree with what I heard from Dave earlier." He wiped his chin, hoping not to upset the person in question. "Flair is just having one of his moments. I have them, he has them, anyone with an ego as big as ours will have them. I've lost matches and so has he, but I'm not the one coming out of retirem--" He looked to his side. Bret Hart was next to him.

"I want to know if I'll be safe out their from you and Batista." Bret glared. He didn't trust Triple H as far as Flair could throw him.

"I'm not going to get involved, if that's what you mean." Triple H turned to Bret, meeting him almost eye to eye.

"I'm not here to start anything with you H, but I will be honest with you." He took a step forward. "I don't trust you and I don't trust Batista. Most of all, I don't trust Shawn Michaels or Ric Flair. I don't like this, but I'm going to do it. So just stay out of the way tonight and we'll be cool."

"You just worry about your match," remarked Triple H.

Bret walked on past him and Triple H looked to the interviewer. This interview was over. Back in the arena, the screen returned to normal. Showing Cody Rhodes on the stage in his usual blue attire. He was filled with pride and arrogance and some bitterness to boot. He entered the ring and prepped himself for the match. He was going to punish his brother well before WrestleJam. By doing so, he thought he'd have to only deal with Triple H. Someone he was used to ruining anyway. The small shimmering confetti drizzled down from the rafters like a slow rain and Cody Rhodes knew Goldust was about to come. Time to show his brother how much of an insult to the Rhodes he really was.

Goldust appeared. Decked out in his golden robe and sporting the gold locks that draped over his head. He walked down the aisle slowly. His eyes lose sight of his brother. What he was about to do was something that pained him greatly, but it he needed this to end. He couldn't fight Triple H with his brother still bothering him. In an unfathomable display of consideration he still held, Goldust insisted it be a shot for the title match. If Rhodes wins, he would be included in the match at WrestleJam for the Wrestling Universe Championship Title. Goldust felt it was the last kind thing he would do for his brother until he changed for the better.

Goldust slid into the ring and immediately Rhodes attacked. Goldust had to shuffle out of his attire whilst being punched, kneed, and elbowed in the corner of the ring. It was on! Goldust fought back with a hard right and a bite that left a red teeth marks on his brother's forehead. Cody shoved himself off and checked for blood. Nothing. Goldust bumped his butt into Rhode's abdomen. It knocked his brother away, but Rhodes just bounced off the ropes and swung his arm across his brother's chest to clothesline him into the canvas. They seemed evenly matched. Too evenly matched, but a victor would be crowned somehow.

"What did you think when Goldust said he wanted this match?" Don West questioned Nathan Black, the owner.

"I thought it was brave of him to offer his brother a chance into a match that was otherwise a fifty-fifty chance." Nathan replied.

"Fifty-fifty? It's Triple H! More like ten-out-of-ten-million chance." Don exclaimed.

"We'll see what happens. Maybe Goldust will win?" Nathan joked. He then coughed and got serious, saying, "but yeah. Let's focus on this match."

Goldust threw an uppercut to his brother. It bought him the chance to hook his arm over his head and lift him up for a quick atomic drop. When Rhodes turned, Goldust rubbed his hands up his chest and bit at him. The disgust that plagued Cody Rhodes' face could be seen across the entire stadium. He plowed his brother into the canvas with another clothesline. Rhodes dropped his knee onto Goldust and then pulled him up aggressively. He held his brother's head under one arm and then kicked his legs up, slamming down with his signature DDT. Rhodes rolled him over to pin, but Goldust kicked out.

Rhodes, pissed, struck his brother with a quick jab before he pulled him back up to try again. He noticed Orton and Brian Christopher standing at the stage. Rhodes nodded to them and then used The Silverspoon DDT as he called it, once again. It was enough to get the win over his brother. It would appear that Cody Rhodes and Goldust were now challengers for the title against Triple H at WrestleJam. Orton and Brian came down to celebrate with him, adding him to the new Legacy. Orton had gained even more interest in Rhodes now that he had a chance for the title. The show cut to the break.

Upon return, Bret Hart made his entrance. By his choice, neither Jimmy Hart or Natalya accompanied him to ringside. He was in this on his own. Bret strut down the aisle in classic fashion, even bring out his black jacket and the pink shades. He spent time slapping hands with several of the fans along the barricades before passing off the famous shades to a young kid in the front row. He then turned and lifted himself up to the rim of the ring. Bret entered and held posed for the audience. Holding out his arms with the jacket half unzipped. He missed this. He missed this a lot.

Bret finished up and gave his black jacket to a crew member from over the ropes. He watched as Flair made his own vastly ostentatious entrance. Flair turned in circles, sporting what seemed to be the most sparkled and showy robe ever worn. He was like a king inside of it. Flair let out a loud "Woo" and walked down to ringside where he then slowly entered inside the square circle. Bret watched his every move like a hawk. Flair was just as alert as his rival. What was there to stop Bret from attacking him as he turned to face the crowds? What was stopping Flair from just jolting across the ring and bashing Bret in the side of the head for no reason than to injure him? Neither men trusted the other.

Flair's smug grin turned to a bitter scowl. He dropped his elegant rope for a crew member to catch outside of the ring. It was time to get down to business. The bell rang and Flair immediately raised up both his clenched fists. He kept them close to his chest and slowly began to circle Bet at the center of the ring. Neither men wanted to be the first to strike, but it had to be done. They both had something to prove in this match. Bret decided to be first. He grappled with Flair, but they quickly broke off.

Bret shook his left wrist and then lunged back into the grapple lock with Flair. They broke off once again, but this time after Flair had managed a quick dirty jab to Bret's abdomen. Bret leaned over and Flair elbowed his opponent's back. Letting out a "Woo" to the crowds. Bret collected himself and got back up from it. He may not be what he wishes he could still be, but he was still a better person than Ric Flair. This he knew in his heart. That was all he needed to carry him through the match. Bret elbowed Flair, catching him by surprise.

He hoisted Flair by the waist and dropped him down on one knee in an inverted atomic drop. Flair held his inner thighs as he stumbled away from the impact. Bret quickly followed up with a forearm smash to his foe's back. He used the position to wrap Flair up in the first submission hold used in the match. The Sleeper Hold. Flair slapped Bret's arms, but it was futile. His grip was tight and he tightened it every time Flair flinched. Soon they were both on their knees. The referee pulled up Ric's arm. Clump! It fell to the canvas. He tried again with the same results. If Flair could not keep himself together, he would lose the match before it even got underway.

"Flair, finally keeping that arm up! He was in a dangerous spot, but in true fashion of the Nature Boy, he's not giving up easy." Nathan provided commentary.

"Bret Hart, even though he hasn't wrestled in a long while, still has it in him to apply these deadly holds that could very well spell disaster for Flair." Don West added.

Flair pulled himself to his feet and busted out like a lion from a cage. He stabbed Bret in the ribs with the back of his elbow and then ran up the ropes. He stopped just ahead of Bret Hart and chopped him hard across the chest. The sound elicit the fans to yell out a collective "Woo." Flair chopped him again, and again, and again until Bret was cornered. He then switched positions with Flair and chopped just as hard. Flair fell to his face after the twelve hard slaps. Bret was feeling the same pain as Flair and could understand the collapse.

Before Bret could touch him, Flair rolled out of the ring. His fingers running through his hair, he looked for a weapon. Bret waited -- irritated by Flair's actions. Flair returned empty handed. He knew if used a chair or even brass knuckles, he would be disqualified and Shawn would choose the match. He could not risk that. He could not risk Bret gaining the advantage either. He punched Bret and then raked the tips of his fingers across his opponent's right eye. Bret whipped back from the eye rake and checked for blood. He could still see, so it must not have been too hard. He continued onward.

When Bret turned, he fell into Flair's snapmare. Landing on his back against the canvas, it was the perfect position for Flair to apply a submission hold of his own. Flair ignored Bret's head and immediately dove for the figure-four leg lock. Success! It was locked in tight. Their legs were criss-crossed and the pain was surging up through Bret's body. He yelled out and held himself up to keep from being counted out as a pin. He tried to roll over, but to no avail. He then reached his clingy fingers for the lowest rope. Flair turned over, incidentally turning the tables on himself whilst trying to keep Bret off the ropes. He the tried hard to turn back over, but he didn't need to. Bret released the hold.

He set up his opponent for the Sharpshooter. Flair kicked him away and evaded it. Try again, Bret though. He grabbed Flair's legs and stomped on one knee. This time, the sharpshooter still did not get locked in. Flair was resilient. Too resilient for the time being. Bret just dropped a knee down into Flair's right leg and then applied some pressure to his rival's knee. If he couldn't get him in the hold, he'll weaken him for it. Flair cried out, as Bret punished that right knee. Kicks and knee drops. He let go finally when Flair kicked him away.

The white haired legend used the ropes to scramble onto his feet. Flair brushed his hair with his fingers and favored the left knee. Bret did the damage needed to weaken it, but Flair just couldn't lose. He needed the right to decide his match against Shawn. He knew Shawn would not pick a favorable match. He kicked back Bret and then decided he'd try a high risk maneuver. Flair reached the top rope. Bret reached Flair. He punched his rival down and tossed him to the canvas. It was time to end it, he felt. Bret was exhausted and he was certain that Flair too was feeling the the match start to take a toll on his body.

Bret Hart applied the deadly hold on Flair one last time. The sharpshooter his opponent feared would seal his fate. Flair knew that if he tapped out then any he may not even win his match at WrestleJam. He feared Shawn would call for a ladder match or a match that did not require you to either pin or opponent or force them to quit through submission. It all ran through his mine like plane crashing in between his eyes. Bret, sweating, tired, and trying hard to hold on to that submission hold, finally heard the fruits of his labor echo throughout his ears. Flair tapped out. He respectively let go and then held his hands against his hips after being called as the victor of the match.

It took a lot for him to do that, but he did it. Bret saw Shawn at the stage and then turned his body toward him instead of Flair. Shawn held a microphone to his lips and spoke. "Bret, I didn't think you had it in you after what happened, but congratulations. I know we have some bad blood between us, but as one man to another, I respect what you did here tonight, and not because it benefited me." He continued, "Flair. I've thought long and hard about this and I've decided that our match is going to be a Submission Match. I'm going to give you the match that best fits you, because I'm going to show that I can still beat you despite the odds. I'm the show-stopper and stopped you before Ric. I'm going to do it again."

Before he left the arena, he was surprised to hear Bret's voice over a microphone. "Shawn." Bret caught his attention. "After all these years, you have nothing to say to me?"

Shawn scratched his forehead and suddenly it hit him. He knew what Bret wanted. He knew Bret and himself needed to get this over with, but would he be able to get over the large hump that Shawn had avoided for so long? Shawn turned to face him and replied, "I've been making a lot of apologies for myself lately since our boss, Nathan, bought out WWE and TNA. I've encountered people I used to intimidate with political power. Ric, I know how you feel about struggling, I deal with it every night here. Bret, I'm sorry for what I did, but I can't change what happened. I've made peace with God about it, but I know you and I can't, but I'll apologize."

"I'll accept that, but know I won't forget it. I still won't trust you Shawn, but I'm not going to hold it against you." Bret said.

Flair attacked from behind. He swung an arm under Bret's legs and struck him in the groin. Bret fell to the canvas and Flair then exited the ring quickly. He grabbed the microphone and faced Shawn.

"Michaels! I'm glad you chose a submission match! At WrestleJam, I'm not going to apologize for what I do to you. I'll show you what happens to friends that betray the Nature Boy." Flair threatened.

"I'm over that." Shawn glared, flabbergasted that Flair would attack Bret during their uneasy moment of respect. "I'll beat you Ric. If I have to, I'll end your career."

The show ended with the two facing on another. Almost clashing at that moment.


	11. Raw iMPACT 6

Wrestling Universe

Raw iMPACT 6

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

"Welcome to Raw iMPACT. The supershow before the storm finally erupts. We've heard thunder. We've seen the dark clouds begin to form, but this coming Friday will be the show of shows; WrestleJam." Jim Ross opened the show.

Nathan replied, "right! I decided to open with Rumble Mayhem and WrestleJam to kick things off big before we get into the flow of things. My decision making was right on this one."

"We start things off tonight with an odd match of European title holder Santino Marella versus National Title holder, Ultimate Warrior." Don West included, "remember that Ultimate Warrior won due to Goldust disrupting the match for his brother Cody Rhodes."

"Right. If it had not been for that, Rhodes would be both the National Champion and be going on to face Triple H and Goldust for the Wrestling Universe Championship Title." Michael Cole then said, "its a big thing to hold two separate titles at once and to do it in a new company like this, that would be a feat."

Ultimate Warrior paced himself as he jogged to the ring. His fists bunched up tight like balls and the red and white tape dangling from his wrists to the motion of his paced run. He ascended the steps swiftly and shook the rings to the beat of his power chord heavy theme song. After the display of aggression, Ultimate Warrior stepped under the top rope and into the ring. Inside he let out a roar and raised his arms. He may have been older, but he still tried to keep up with the energy he had in his past matches. His face this week was painted in an upside down W on across his face in the colors of red and white.

His boots were the only blue that could give any hints as to him referencing the American colors. He was the national champion after all and felt the need to represent it. Next out was Santino. He wore his usual attire, chest covered by a shirt of the Italian flag. He marched to the ring proudly with the belt over his shoulder. Warrior hadn't brought his belt down, but he didn't believe it was needed for a non-title match. Santino was just proud and the kind of person who liked to show off his achievements. He made it to ringside and used trumpet signs across the sides of the ring before he stepped up to the rim and entered.

He certainly was proud, Warrior thought. Proud of a sickly country of fools and mobsters, he also thought. Warrior didn't appreciate Santino's love for a country other than America. He didn't appreciate the European title either. He grimaced at the show before him. Warrior had had enough, it was time to fight. He charged and pummeled Santino to the white canvas below with a forearm smash. Confused and knocked off his high horse, Santino shook his head and collected himself. He handed off the belt and rose up to his feet to fight. "How dare you!" He yelled in his home accent.

As far as Warrior was concerned, this match wouldn't last long. He thought he had this under his belt. He used an axe handle smash against Santino's chest and forced his opponent onto his knees. Ultimate Warrior hugged around Santino's abdomen and lifted him up. He pumpedh is muscles and tried to crush his opponent in the big bear hug. Like an animal, he snarled and crushed, grunted and flexed. Santina winced and yelled out, but it wasn't a difficult hold to release himself from. He jabbed his opponent a few times in the ear with his elbow to exit the bear hug. He did not much like bears.

Almost as if he was a light-weight kick boxer, he used a shoot kick to the shin of Ultimate Warrior and then hooked his arm under Warrior's. He used a hip toss to flip his opponent on his back. Santino covered, his feet using the bottom red rope for security. He got the pin. As soon as the bell tolled, he immediately raced out of the ring. He trumpeted with his hands and retrieved his European title from the belt holder near the commentary tables. There was a reason for the rush. Ultimate Warrior was furious -- no, he was livid. He chased after Santino out of the arena.

"What an odd display of aggression and theatrics." Said Nathan Black, tinkering with a pen and paper. "That leaves Jeff Hardy and Tyson Kidd next."

"Let's hope for Santino's sake, Ultimate Warrior does not catch up with him." Jim Ross chimed in.

"What was that, Nathan?" Don checked his papers, "oh, right."

"The Hardy Boys, Hart Foundation, and the team of Christian and Jericho will face one another in a triple threat tag at WrestleJam for the World Tag Titles." Nathan answered Don. "Tonight we will see a tag competition for the Wrestling Universe Tag Titles. Lawler and Brian Christopher versus Regal and Roberts."

"How is that going to happen?" Jim Ross wondered. "We saw the wretched turn of Brian Christopher on iMPACT where he betrayed his father to join the new Legacy."

"I don't know, Ross. If they want the titles and to end their feud with Regal and Roberts, they better work together."

Flying solo, Hardy leapt out to the stage with multicolored pyro dancing around him. His face panted black and white, attire rippling a pool of multiverses. He rushed down to the ring and slid quickly in. There he ascended each turn post to pose for the fans and move with the beat of the music. He was up beat, excited, and ready to go. It was a far cry from the bitter aura he and his brother had for Christian and Jericho. This was Tyson Kidd he was facing, a fellow face in the locker room. This was going to be a tense, but friendly competition.

Tyson Kidd was next out, but he had company. More company than he probably needed -- company in the name of Bret Hart, Jimmy Hart, Natlya Neidhart, and of course his partner, David Hart Smith. The entire Hart Foundation was in the building. Jeff didn't worry about them, but he did find it a little odd that David Hart Smith would come ringside. He wished he had said yes when his brother Matt asked if would like him to join ringside for the match. Tyson walked down to the ring and entered from the small steel steps. Jeff prepped himself in the ring as Tyson entered.

The match was soon underway with both of them meeting near the left side of the ring for a quick elbow and kick back and forth to test the waters. Hardy let his hair fall along his face as he pulled in his opponent for a headlock that transitioned into a run-up to the ropes. Kidd performed a high risk spinning heel kick that brought his opponent down quick. Hardy didn't stay down for long, however. He jumped up and throw a toe kick to Tyson's abdomen and then twisted him around for his signature, Twist of Fate. Tyson pushed out of it at the last second.

He pushed Hardy and then whipped him into the bottom right corner of the ring. He charged with a running high knee strike into Hardy's chest. After Hardy was knocked out of the corner, he ascended and dropped down on Hardy with a high elbow. Hardy fell to his stomach and was quickly pinned by his opponent. One, the referee called out before Hardy gripped the bottom rope. Tyson let him up, not one to test the referee's patience. Hardy began to fight back. He initiated his climb back up to control with a jawbreaker. Tyson fell over the top rope where David helped him back into the ring.

Hardy pinned, but it wasn't long before Tyson kicked out. Interference! Christian and Jericho ran to the ring. Tyson and Hardy had to put their match aside to fight off the two aggressors. David Hart Smith joined in as well. Jericho knocked down Hardy with a hard right fist, but Christian did not fair so well with David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd. Matt Hardy then ran out to aid his brother. It was four against two, but then suddenly Edge ran out. An upbeat match with two respective competitors suddenly escalated into an all out chaotic warzone. The referee didn't know wether to call a disqualification or see if they could throw out the interference and continue. He opted to call it a draw on account of the non-stop action in the ring.

Natalya, Bret, and Jimmy Hart kept back. The Hardy Boys and the two Hart Foundation members easily fought off Jericho, Edge, and Christian. The three backed up the ramp as the two teams celebrated in the ring. It wouldn't be like this come WrestleJam. Someone had to win those tag titles and there was no room for inter-tag friendships until after the match. For now, the Hardys displayed sportsmanship with the entirety of the new Hart Foundation. No way was Edge, Jericho, or Christian going to get in a ring with seven individuals waiting to pummel them. "What chaos! But the Harts and Hardy Boys came out triumphant in the end!" Jim Ross commented.

"Quite a war zone. For Edge to interfere like that makes me think this was more than just a planned tag assault." Nathan added, "perhaps we're beginning to see the birth of new factions in the Wrestling Universe."

"Perhaps. We have seen the birth of a new Legacy. There could be a new Main Event Mafia along the lines. Time will tell how things shape up," replied Don West.

The show went to a quick break. Upon return, it wasn't Lawler that came out. Lawler was still recovering from the harsh attack his own son had given him the week prior. It was Brian Christopher teaming up with fellow Legacy member, Cody Rhodes, to face Regal and Jake Roberts for the Wrestling Universe Tag Titles. Both displayed their arrogance at the stage with Randy Orton behind them. They walked to the ring where both Rhodes and Christopher slid in and waited for their competition to come. Orton curved around to the right end and took a seat next to the owner at the commentary tables.

The second tag team made their arrival. Having worked together in their common dislike of Jerry Lawler, William Regal and Jake Roberts had decided to take the contender spot for the iMPACT brand tag titles. They were a force to reckon with, but could that force defeat the rise of a new Legacy? The answer for both teams was only moments away. Regal and Roberts walked down to ringside. They didn't dare enter with the two young and cocky individuals threatening to attack early. Roberts lowered the brown sack against the steps and then entered the ring with his partner staying on the rim.

The match would begin with Cody Rhodes versus Jake "The Snake" Roberts. They met one another in a grapple lock that Rhodes easily broke off from after a kick to the right knee. Roberts backed off to give himself some space from the eager youngster, but was quick to move back in and punch his opponent hard. He followed up with an elbow smash into Rhode's chin and a heavy back handed chop across the chest. Rhodes winced at the sharp pain. The slap showed up moments later as a red mark across Cody's bare chest. Roberts took some pleasure in seeing the pain inflicted in the youngster. He still had it.

Cody Rhodes dropped his big blue boots on Robert's knee once again. He then grabbed him by the roots of his hair and leapt forward with a bulldog attack. He pummeled the face of his older opponent with right and left punches before breaking off at the command of the referee. Rhodes was certainly quicker than Roberts was. Now both opponents were looking for a tag. Rhodes parted Roberts to tag in Brian Christopher, but Roberts was not able to tag in Regal. Regal stepped in anyway. He knocked down Brian Chistopher with a jab and then clotheslined Cody Rhodes. He gritted his teeth and held up his fists, ready for more.

He felt his back being pushed down like he had been hit by a bony club. It was Randy Orton. Orton threw Regal out of the ring and then slid out. Brian Christopher performed the very DDT that Roberts used to finish off his opponent in the ring. After the full count, the two vicious youngsters were rewarded with the Wrestling Universe Tag Titles. Glistening with gold plates along the thick black leather straps. They held the titles up proudly. It would appear that Rhodes did, in some part, fulfill the chance to hold two titles at once, but he was yet to win the Wrestling Universe Championship Title. One belt for now was good for him, but he still had his sights on the big gold pot at WrestleJam.

After the break, Ric Flair was in the ring. He held a microphone in one hand and he did not look happy. Not one bit. "I want to prove myself before WrestleJam. I will not go into WrestleJam as a loser. I challenge anyone out in the back to come out and face me in a submission match." He announced.

The person to arrive was Chyna. She saw this as an opportunity to call Flair on his egotistical rants. He claimed he could take on everyone, but had yet to fulfill such a claim. She stood at the stage with a microphone in hand and dressed to wrestle. She said, "every week you have ranted and raved at how you are better than everyone in the business. How you could easily beat Shawn Michaels, Bret Hart, Triple H, or anyone else. You have yet to show us that you can beat anyone other than yourself."

"I'm not going to fight a woman! I am the man, and I demand to have a real match, not a freak show. So you just go backstage, and leave this to the big boys." Flair chortled.

"I have more experience beating the "big boys" than you have running your mouth. You couldn't beat Bret Hart last week, a man that can't even wrestle a full match, so what makes me any different? I'll show you that women can kick as much ass as any man in this business." Chyna began to walk down to the ring and the bell rung before Flair could say anymore. The match was on. Flair just stood their in disbelief. He smirked. How could this woman beat him? She's a girl.! Chyna wiped the smirk off his face with a hard forearm smash across the lips.

She scooped him up and slammed him back down onto the canvas -- the loud thud echoed the arena. She yelled out something to him, but he didn't respond. Chyna pulled Ric Flair back up to his feet and bent him. She placed his head between her knees and grabbed around his waist. Lifting him up almost over her shoulders, she dropped him back down with a powerbomb that made the thud of her scoopslam sound like like a little firecracker next to a nuclear explosion. She was there to prove a point and she made that point clear to everyone in the arena.

Flair leaned up with his hand on his back. Pain and suffering was all that his mind could think of. He definitely bit too much when he extended the challenge. She was ready to display more power over Flair when she pressed him over he shoulders with her bare hands. Like Ultimate Warrior, Hogan, and various other powerhouses before her, she dropped Flair back down to the canvas and then fell to her knees for a pin. Flair kicked out at the count of two-and-a-half. Just barely breaking the pin. She smirked. He wants more, she thought.

She pulled him back up and pinned him between her knees. Flair jerked her knees and dropped Chyna on her back. He then twisted her legs around with his and maneuvered the two into a figure-four-leg-lock. The pain was immediate for Chyna. She tried to break it, punching Flair's knees and scraping the canvas to drag both of their weight to the ropes, but he was firm in his resolve to get this submission hold locked in tight. Tapping out was unheard to her. She refused to do it. She refused to cave in to Ric Flair's sexist remarks. She did something Flair did not even think she would ever attempt with him -- a turn over. She managed to turn the tables on the legend and the pain was now Flair's problem.

She grunted and gnashed her teeth, holding the weight of the two and keeping herself up so that he couldn't turn her over. He was as tough to keep the hold onto the man that used it the best, than it was to escape it, but she somehow managed to hold it in. Chyna relaxed her body when Ric Flair tapped out. They untangled and he cradled his left knee. As she stood up in victory, several of the women from the back came out to congratulate her. This was more than just who is good or bad, but it was about woman power and showing they too can fight the big fight against "the big boys." They left Flair in the arena as they celebrated up the aisle.

"What a show of strength from Chyna, or Chyna Doll. Whatever you wish to call her." Jim Ross said.

"Flair had it coming that time." Don West remarked.

"I can't help but think that Ric Flair is trying to rush into everything," said Michael Cole. "I would pace myself coming out of retirement. I am sure he'll find his footing sometime. Perhaps he will do so at WrestleJam against Shawn Michaels in the submission match."

Nathan hastily replied, "I agree with Cole." He then switched gears, saying, "up next we have more gold on the line. Mick Foley defending his Hardcore Championship Title against the Big Red Machine, Kane. Anything goes in this match so either man can come out with that title."

Out first was the defender. Hardcore Champion Mick Foley walked out to the stage with the title in hand. Raised up for the crowds to see, he walked down the aisle and rolled himself into the ring. He handed the title to the referee who held it up for all to view. That's when the explosion happened. Kane emerged from the smoke and fire that licked the air around it. Kane walked slowly down to the ring and stepped over the top rope as he entered. They didn't wait for any bell to signal the match. Mick charged and Kane booted him flat on his back.

Kane pulled Foley up by the throat. Holding his waistband for support as he lifted him off the canvas, Kane then chokeslammed his opponent down. Mick Foley was flat on his back once more. He was familiar with the chokeslam. He had been on the receiving end many times against Undertaker and Kane when he was called Mankind. Those gimmicks were far gone now and he let them all become absorbed into the man that made them and that was Mick Foley. Mick rose to his feet and was confused to find Kane missing. There he is! He found him outside of the ring with a trash can just begging to be smashed over someone's cranium.

Kane ran the side of the trash can into Foley's head and the dent was visible to those sitting in the balcony. He smashed it over his opponent a second time. Foley was cut. His head began to show the early signs that this was going to be a bloody, gruesome, and intense match. Kane dropped to pin him, but it wasn't to be. Foley kicked out. Kane decided to use more weapons as punishment for having kicked out of his pin. He exited the ring and retrieved whatever his thick fingers could grasp under the ring. He found a fire extinguisher. There were tables, a ladder, and many chairs under the ring, but this seemed perfect for him to use on his opponent.

Kane came back into the ring and fiddled with the handle of the extinguisher. He couldn't get it working. Mick Foley struck! He took the opportunity to take out his opponent before being flattened once more. He used a shoulder block to push Kane into the ropes and then clotheslined him over. Unfortunately for Foley, Kane had landed on his feet. Unfortunately for Kane, Undertaker was behind him. There was something in Undertaker's hands that he held up to Kane's face. When Kane turned, he couldn't even see who the attacker was. A small fireball blast into his face and as soon as it was sparked, it puffed out of existence.

The interference was legal in a hardcore match. Undertaker then shoved Kane back into the ring for Mick Foley to pin him. Foley got the win, but there was something wrong with Kane. His face still had light traces of fire flicking and sparkling along his flesh. Kane was burnt. How bad was unknown, but what was known is that he needed medical attention immediately. Undertaker watched on as paramedics tried to calm Kane. They bandaged his face, leaving his mouth clear so that the large man could breath. Undertaker's face was emotionless. He just stared as Kane suffered in the ring. Foley took that as a cue to get out as quick as he could and left the ring with the belt.

"Oh my god! Kane is burnt! Undertaker sprayed a mist of that fire into Kane's face!" Jim Ross yelled out, shocked at the sight that played out right in front of the commentary table.

"That's going to take a long time to heal, I can just tell!" Nathan added, "Undertaker had promised to harvest Kane's soul and now we see that he was will go to any length to take is brother down to hell."

"Kane's being escorted to the back, but the lights have just gone out. We can't see anything!" Don West said.

"He's gone!" Jim Ross said about Undertaker. "He disappeared! This is an extremely bizarre and brutal turn of events for Kane and Undertaker."

"I have to move on here, but my hopes go to Kane's speedy recovery. We'll see what happens with him at WrestleJam, but I'm sure he's in a lot of pain right now." Nathan then said, "up next is our main event. Champion versus Champion. Jeff Jarrett, champion of Raw will go against Triple H, champion of iMPACT."

"Jeff Jarrett will be definding his title against Sting at WrestleJam and Triple H will be in a triple threat match defending the title against Cody Rhodes and Goldust." Michael Cole stated.

"Also, Santina Marella, the twin sister of Santino will finally have her major match against Beth Phoenix for the Women's Championship Title at WrestleJam!" Don West then announced, "and from the looks of what we just saw, the inferno match between Kane and Undertaker will be brutal. We will see these two brothers take on one another at WrestleJam in the heated match."

"We just saw a glimpse of what could happen in that match, here tonight." Nathan commented. "Also at WrestleJam, the tag titles are on the line. The Hardys face off against David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd of the Hart Foundation and also against Jericho and his partner, Christian. A triple threat tag match for the World Tag Titles."

"And of course we have the submission match between Ric Flair and Shawn Michaels." Jim Ross finished the announcements, saying, "and last but not least we'll see this feud between The Rock and John Cena finally explode when they face off in the ring at WrestleJam. All that this Friday! It is going to be one hell of a slobber knocker."

The lights flickered dark with multiple colored strobe lights surveying the arena. The metal riffs of the song "The Game" introduced the man about to enter. Triple H stepped through the curtains and took a sip of his bottled water. He stood over the fog, gazing out to the crowds excitement. The main event was here and it was going to be a big one. Champion versus champion. Without any gold on the line, of course. Triple H stepped down slowly to ringside after spraying a light mist into the dense atmosphere of the arena. He turned and ascended up the side of the ring.

Triple H looked over the horizon again. He saw faces and signs jumping and waving about. He was amused when he saw a sign that had a drawing of him smashing a cartoonish version of Jeff Jarrett with a sledgehammer. For that, he tossed his Dasani to the fan and let out one last mist into the lights above. He entered the ring to climb the top-right corner turn-post and pose for the audience on the other side of the ring that had missed his entry at the side. He climbed down and looked to the stage. Jeff Jarrett was on his way.

Jarrett stood atop the stage with an acoustic guitar in one hand and a microphone in the other. He was going to say something before their match, but the microphone failed to work. Technical difficulties. He slapped it a few times and then his voice projected through the arena air. "Triple H. I have been waiting for this for many years since I started TNA. I will show everyone in this business that real talent gets things done and you don't need the help of marrying the boss's daughter to get a leg up," he said. Jarrett then threw down the microphone and walked to the ring.

Triple H kept calm during the insult. He gestured Jarrett to come to the ring to back up his words. Triple H didn't care what anyone thought of him. He was The Game. He could have ascended the ladder at WWE with or without a marriage. He had reached peaks well before when he was in DX with partner Shawn Michaels and former lover Chyna. These people just wanted to ascend that ladder as well, believing that saying what everyone felt to his face was enough to push them into popularity not only with the fans, but backstage. No one wanted to seem like they could be pushed, but no one wanted to stand up and back up their words with fists. Jarrett was about to find out if his allegations were true or not.

Jarrett entered the ring and immediately displayed a mock charge toward Triple H with the guitar. The Game held his ground. He wasn't about to let the man he had been feuding for ratings with intimidate him. Now that they were in the same organization, he didn't need to keep his hands to himself. He could show everyone his true skill in the ring and make an example out of Jeff Jarrett. Jeff finally relinquished control of his weapon and soon the match was underway. It started with an arm drag, then a quick jab. A stale mate. Triple H charged into his opponent and they locked arms. He then ran his forearm into Jarrett's chin and knocked him away.

He took advantage of the quick tactic and knocked his opponent down with a heavy hitting fist. He followed up by ramming his knee up into Jarrett's face as he began to raise himself up off the canvas. Triple H was gaining momentum in the match. Jarrett had yet to do anything more than the initial arm drag, of which Triple H quickly countered. Triple H ran up to the side ropes and then used his shoulder as a chop block to make a dent in Jarrett's left leg. Knocking him to his knees, Triple H positioned his opponent for a flowing DDT. It failed. Jarrett pushed him off with an elbow and then dropkicked Triple H down.

Jarrett ran his foot into Triple H's abdomen but it had been easily captured by the muscular wrestler. He then swung his body around after a toothy grin. He used the enziguri to smack his opponent across the head with his white boot. Triple H dropped flat on his side like a wooden board falling onto concrete. He rushed to initiate a sleeperhold on his opponent and locked it in tight before Triple H knew what was coming. Once in the hold, Triple H tried to rip Jarrett's arms off of him, but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. Jarrett held his nemesis tight and he was not going to let go, even if the referee called for it.

Engaged in a grueling battle of wits, the two struggled for power at the side of the ring, but Triple H discovered he was close enough to jerk his body to the side and grab one of the ropes. Jarrett waited until the last second before finally releasing the hold in frustration. He brought his opponent up in a wrist lock, keeping that wrist held against Triple H's back. Triple H managed to escape it by backing Jarrett into the thick ropes and then running the vertical length across the ring. Jarrett tried to hit another enziguri, but Triple H had other plans. He dropped his opponent with a high knee strike and then bent him between his knees. He was trying for the pedigree.

Triple H hesitated for what seemed like the briefest moment, but it was long enough for Jarrett to toss him over his back. Triple H slammed his fist on the canvas. Should have finished the job, he thought. Jarrett pinned him, but it was only a quick two count. Triple H jabbed him with a quick right and then climbed up to his feet. Jarrett wasn't going to hesitate in making this maneuver; a clothesline over the top rope. Triple H toppled to the floor and Jarrett descended after him. They now were in a new territory. The outside of the ring.

He pulled up his opponent and then the two broke out into an hard hitting fist fight. A right punch from Triple H was met with one just as hard from Jarrett. The pushed themselves against the commentary tables and then Triple H broke off to whip Jarrett into the metal turn post. Jarrett smacked into it and the sound of his body slapping the metal echoed the arena. It had to hurt. Jarrett slipped down onto the floor as if he was a wet noodle thrown against a hard surface. Triple H slid into the ring at the count of six, remembering that it wasn't a No DQ match.

The hit wasn't enough to count out Jarrett, but Triple H knew the next move was vital. He had to go for the pedigree. If he could lock that pedigree in, then it was like sealing the envelope of Jarrett's fate. Jeff stumbled over to Triple H and then was quickly bent into position, his arms over his back and head held between his opponent's knees. He hit the finisher on him and then turned Jarrett over for the pin. One. Two. Suddenly Jarrett broke free and Triple H felt his heart stop. How could he? How? He pulled him up again, but Jarrett knew what was headed his way. The element of surprise was lost. Jarrett turned in the same direction as his opponent, hooking an arm over his neck and a leg over his opponent's. He dropped Triple H face-first into the canvas and pinned him for a quick three count.

It wasn't over there. Jarrett hurried to the corner of the ring to reach for his guitar. He wanted to seal the deal and smash it over the dazed head of his longtime nemesis. Guitar in hand, ready to charge, he watched as Triple H slowly rose up to his feet. When The Game turned, he charged and raised the guitar over his head. SMACK! Triple H bent Jarrett between his knees and then smashed him into the canvas with one last pedigree. He may have lost, but he got the last word. Triple H looked at the Guitar laying side by side with Jarrett and just left it. He didn't need a sissy frail object like that when he had a sledgehammer waiting. That would be for another time, however. The show ended with Triple H posing victorious over Jeff Jarrett. A bitter sweet end indeed.


	12. Wrestle Jam I

Wrestling Universe

WRESTLE JAM I

Note: I do not own these characters and do not own the titles of the events or anything in this series. This is merely a writing exercise for myself and for any whom wish to read.

The big event began with a colorful display of exploding fireworks. Reds and Blues, Whites and Greens, any color that could be fitted inside the bombshells were jammed inside for the grande opening. Shimmering sparkles fell down from the sky and the smoke faded upward into the sunny atmosphere. Following the fireworks, Beth Phoenix walked onto to the platform on the end of the large stage. It was like a ten foot high steel elevator that lowered her down to the stage below. Once on the steel mesh, she walked across to the ramp way and descended to ringside. She paid little attention to the astounding capacity crowd filling up the enormous open stadium.

Her match was the opener to the night and it entailed that the victor would win the Women's Championship Title. Her opponent was Santina Marella, the alleged twin sister of Santino. "Tonight," she said in an interview earlier, "I'm going to prove to the world that I'm the top female competitor and that Santina is really Santino." Beth entered the ring and sat on the edge of the ropes with her thighs holding her in place. After her short pose, she climbed down and watched as Santina made her entrance. Beth wasn't amused anymore with Santino or his alleged sister. She was ready to get this over with.

Santina wasn't sure of her footing. She gazed down over the railing of the platform as it lowered. Once she felt safe enough to get off, she quickly hurried to the ramp and then her normal bubbly personality shown through. She skipped and stepped quickly down to the ring with confidence. Once in the ring, she performed a little dance that had indeed disturbed some of the individuals in the audience, as well as amused. The bell rang, almost drowned out by the crowd reaction that filled the open air. It didn't matter if the audience heard, the wrestlers knew and the match began.

Santina hesitated an attack. She stepped left and right, ducked and scratched. Beth Phoenix just watched her opponent fooling around across the ring and sighed in annoyance. She pulled Santina into a headlock and then pushed her in front. She rang the neck of her opponent and raised Santina off her feet. Beth slammed her down on her back with the choke-bomb and then lowered to her knees for a pin. Santina raised a shoulder and broke out at the count of two. Santina rushed away on all fours until she was able to use the ropes to climb up and brush the black hair from her eyes. She calmed herself, taking in a deep breath before resuming the match.

She charged Beth Phoenix, kicking her to the thigh, punching at her forehead, and then hooking an arm under hers to tosser her onto her back. Beth rose up quickly and countered Santina's coming attack, a swinging neckbreaker, with an elbow to the jaw. She maneuvered Santina around, wrapped her legs around her outer thighs, then pulled back her arms so that Santina was facing the crowds. She was helpless in Beth's hold. It was a truly astounding moment that showed the girl's strength and will. Phoenix dropped Santina down with the Glam Slam. Beth pinned Santina again and finished off the match as the new Women's Championship Title holder.

Beth didn't feel like the match was complete, however. True to her promise earlier in the night. She extended her hands like sharp talons and grasped the black hair of Santina. She ripped the chinstrap off the head of her rival and the audience reacted through gasps, boos, cheers, and even a chant saying, "leave Santina alone," as it was finally revealed that Santino truly was his alleged twin sister. He He rain his fingers through his short hair and gasped in horror and embarrassment. He scurried out of the ring like a scared, scolded dog and ran out of the arena faster than a fleet footed bird. Beth held the championship title in one hand and the hair of her former rival in the other.

The ring was cleared and a new referee was switched with the one that had called the first match. It was time for the triple threat tag match for the World Tag Titles. Chris Jericho and Cristian were first to arrive. They both stepped out onto the platform to Jericho's theme song playing into the open arena. Christian hopped off when it was near landing and Jericho followed him after. They both posed at the stage in front of the enormous screen. Jericho kept a steady pace, walking with a serious expression etched in stone across his face. He was arrogant and egotistical. Why play to the crowd that betrayed him?

They entered the ring and as they did, the next tag contenders stepped onto the platform atop the stage. The Hardy Boys were next. They were enthusiastic in their movements and quickly. Jeff swooped down to the ring with strides and quick steps, his face painted black, white, and green. He rose up on the lower-left turn post to pose for the fans in the large stadium. His brother slid in and prepped himself against the ropes, picking a corner to stand for their match. Once inside, they kept their eyes on Christian and Jericho. Trust was one thing that would certainly be absent in this match. The Hardy's could not trust the Harts, and especially not Jericho and Christian.

Accompanied by Bret and Jimmy Hart, David Hart Smith and Tyson Kid made their entrance to the stage. They posed with a display of pink and red fireworks behind them. They approached the ring, speaking to one another about a game plan and who would start the match if either were going to. Despite it being a triple threat tag match, two opponents started the match and then anyone was up for a tag from then on. Bret and Jimmy stayed ringside as Tyson and David entered the ring and readied themselves for the grueling match ahead. It was determined that David Hart Smith and Jeff Hardy would begin the match for the titles.

David and Jeff started with a grapple lock that quickly turned into a hurricanrana. David Hart Smith pulled himself together and eagerly rose up to his feet so not to let Hardy start off with a leg up on the competition. They locked up again and this time, David Hart Smith wrapped an arm around Jeff's abdomen and around his neck. He pulled him up with a northern lights suplex onto the canvas. He hadn't bridged it with a pin, but instead rolled up to his feet and stomped once at Jeff Hardy's face. He then pulled up his long haired opponent to continue the match face to face.

Hardy escaped another suplex with an irish whip to the ropes. He leapt over David Hart Smith and then lay down to let his opponent run over him to the ropes. He jumped to his feet, swung his body into the air, then crashed David to the canvas with a spinning wheel-kick. He rushed to the nearest turn-post, but unbeknownst to him, Christian slapped him to make himself legal in the match. Jericho and Christian pushed Hardy to the floor outside of the ring and took control of the situation. Christian hurried to swoop his opponent's legs into a submission hold. A common leg lock.

After the hold broke, he was quick in reaching his feet. Christian was fleet-footed and a risk taker. He jumped up to the nearest empty turn-post and leapt back in a moonsault onto his opponent. The pin that followed after the attack failed after the count of two. Christian wasn't too pleased with the results. He had even argued with the referee, but this only bought David Hart Smith enough time to tag in Matt Hardy. Matt charged and collapsed Christian with a shoulder block. Each hit was heavy and quick, each kick was hard and forceful. He soon managed to clothesline the man that had interrupted his brother's maneuver over the top rope.

Jeff took it upon himself to kick Christian and roll him back into the ring. His vengeance was complete. Upon his return to the ring, Christian was dragged up by Matt and whipped to horizontally across the ring. When he returned, he ducked under the forearm smash that came at him at a high angle. He used the ropes to propel him quickly toward his opponent and dropped him with a facebuster. Christian quickly pinned Matt Hardy, but it wasn't meant to be. He was again frustrated but wouldn't be making the same mistakes anytime soon. Christian eagerly tagged in his partner Chris Jericho.

Matt charged him, but Jericho was fresh in the match. He swung his arm across Hardy's chest and knocked him in his place. He turned to elbow Jeff Hardy and then he ran up the ropes to swing back in a lionsault to crash onto David Hart Smith and Tyson Kidd. Christian interfered to help his partner clean the mess in the ring. Christian was forced back by the referee when Jericho and Matt was all that remained after the cleaning. Jericho took the opportunity to wrap Matt Hardy in the Walls of Jericho. It was locked in tight at the center of the ring and Jericho's smug grin emerged across his once stone still face.

Jeff tried to interfere, but the ref refused to allow it. However, when busy keeping Jeff and David back, Tyson Kidd managed to sneak in and dropkick Jericho over his opponent. Matt pinned, but Tyson pulled him away as well. That is when the referee finally turned and scolded the Hart Foundation member. Tyson flew up his hands and returned to his corner where David Hard Smith waited. Both men lay in the center of the ring exhausted and beaten. They began to crawl for their respective partners. Jericho made the tag first, but Matt swiftly hopped up to tag in his brother. Both men were quick on their feet and met with a loud smack in the ring.

Hardy dropkicked Christian and then Christian had used an enziguri to knock back his opponent. They were at a stalemate. Jeff decided to take a risk. He ascended the turn-post nearest to his brother. Jumped off at a high angle and then used his finisher, the Swanton Bomb, to topple over Christian. He pinned him quickly, but Jericho and both Hart Foundation members moved in to stop it. They were all too late. The referee successfully reached the full three count and the victors and new World Tag Champions were Matt Hardy and his brother Jeff Hardy. The Hardy Boys.

Edge ran out to help Christian and Jericho. He speared Tyson Kidd, but suddenly both teams fought back against the three heels. Edge then pulled Jericho and Christian out to exit the arena after being assaulted by the Hardy's and Harts in the ring, joining forces out of respect to attack the heels. The three backed away as the celebration continued in the ring. Bret and Jimmy Hart joined in a display of good sportsmanship. Both men had their arms held by their former opponents and the crowds cheered on the celebration. They soon cleared the ring for the next match.

"What a spectacular match." Jim Ross said, "the new world tag title holders deserved their victory."

"Matt and Jeff Hardy certainly pulled out all the stops with this match. I must congratulate Christian and Jericho for their teamwork as well, though I don't agree with some of their actions in the ring," replied Don West.

Nathan Black spoke up, "I will not forget the valiant effort of Smith and Kidd." He continued, "up next, however, is a match we've been waiting for since things exploded during the twenty-man battle royal at Rumble Mayhem."

Michael Cole interrupted excitedly, "Ric Flair versus Shawn Michaels in a Submission match." He said, "Shawn gave Ric the benefit of having a submission match to show that even with the odds stacked against him, he was the show-stopper and will be able to defeat Ric Flair."

The first to enter was Shawn Michaels. He was energetic as he stepped off of the platform. Striking his classic pose at the end of the stage with a row of fireworks sparking off behind him. After they ceased, he jumped up to his feet and started down the long steel aisle to the ring. After he entered the ring, Ric Flair made his entrance to the ring. Decked in his trademark robe, sparkling, swaying, and stylin'. He stepped down with pride to the ring, his eyes avoiding Shawn as he turned to climb the steps into the ring. He set his robe aside after his entry into the ring and the bell signaled them to begin.

Shawn wiped his hand over his pony-tail and he shook his hands. He seemed a bit uneasy with the match and decided to let Ric start off. Ric jabbed Shawn quickly, then backed off. He then locked up arms with Shawn and kneed him down. He shoved his rival's face into the canvas, kicked at him, and then backed off again. Flair wrapped an arm around Shawn's head, grasping his ponytail and dragging him up to his feet. Flair backed his opponent into the corner to show him how to exactly the slaps are done. Smack! Smack! He slapped and chopped the front and back of his hand against HBK's quickly reddening chest.

A punch ended the assault. He dragged Shawn away from the corner by his right arm and wrapped the arm around his opponent's waist, using the other to hoist him up from the thigh. He dropped Shawn's ass on his knee and pushed him away. Flair let out a loud and proud "woo!" The crowds in favor of Flair returned the call. Shawn recovered from the atomic drop and then used his own slaps to back Ric into a different corner. Instead of ending with a punch, he whipped Flair across the ring, but Ric countered and it was Shawn running his back into the turnbuckles.

Flair charged! Arm out, adrenaline pumping. Shawn kicked him hard in the chest and then took the chance to climb up onto the turn post and leap off onto Flair with an elbow drop. Flair bounced backward onto the canvas. Shawn performed the first submission hold. He wrapped his arms around Flair's head and locked him into a sleeper-hold. Flair slowly rose up under both of their weight, but Shawn held it tightly in place. Flair wasn't going anywhere. Soon the effects of the hold began to affect Flair, he limped in his step and hunched over. Shawn then let him go and let him fall.

He had a better idea for a finishing submission hold. He moved over to his former friend's legs and wrapped them up snugly in a figure-four leg lock. Pain shot up through Ric's body and he let out a yell and grunt. He banged his knees into the white canvas below whilst trying to wiggle out of the hold. Shawn was adamant that he was going to win with Flair's own signature move. He held Flair in the hold, but he couldn't stop his rival from turning over. Flair switched the tables on HBK and now the the maneuver betrayed him. Shawn couldn't withstand it, yelling, reaching, shaking his head to the referee. He raised a hand over the canvas as if showing he was about to tap, but he hesitated.

Flair applied more pressure and force in the hold. He then tried to sit up and change the maneuver into a sharpshooter. Succeeding in doing so, it was too much for Shawn to handle. HBK finally let the arena down as he tapped out to Ric Flair. With victory under his belt, he refused to let go of Shawn Michaels. He wanted to injure him. Punish him. Break him. Shawn cried out and tapped continuously, but his attempts to break out of the hold went unheeded and unheard. The referee was powerless to stop Flair. It was only when Triple H ran out to help Michaels did Flair finally let it go. Flair taunted and celebrated as he escaped the arena.

After the ring cleared and a row of black metallic box-shaped rigs were hooked to each pole to wrap around the ring, a fiery explosion rose up from the stage. He stepped through the smoke and debris of cackling fire. Unlike the previous superstars, he had entered from behind the screen instead of the high platform. It was the only way to ensure the pyrotechnic display did not go horridly wrong. He stepped down to the ring, adjusting a black elbow pad before stepping up onto the rim of the ring. He hooked a leg over the top rope and climbed into the ring.

Upon entry, Kane raised his arms up and as the fingered, covered in black leather gloves, had clenched and prepared to lower down, the lights blackened. His face was covered by the very mask he had began his career in. The fire that had scratched and scraped his face when Undertaker attacked in their previous encounter, had been painful and scarred. It was not permanent, but he knew it would not help his already disfigured features if he was to allow Undertaker's bare fists and the fire during the match to meet the fresh burn marks across his face. He stood at the center, ready for anything.

A deep bell tolled. The sound waves of the ambience flowing from the tolls and the thunder crept into the hearts of the crowds and held them like a lead weight, whereas it had pulled Kane's heart into his throat. He could feel his dark heart beating just under his tonsils. A single bolt struck. The blue fog rolled through the large open stadium and within its dense core stood a black shadow. The platform lowered and the fog cascaded down the sides as if it was emanating from the shadow itself. Another bolt of lightning struck the stage and it revealed - in its brief flash of light -- the Undertaker.

He walked through the thick atmosphere of fog and thunder around him. Kane watched and backed himself to the edge of the ring, far from the steps where his Brother would enter. Undertaker stepped slowly up to the corner turn-post and raised the lights around them. Within the dark sky, the bright lights of the stadium seemed to finally reveal the true face of Kane's brother. Undertaker glared. Kane waited. He stepped into the ring and removed his trench coat and hat with intimidating eyes piercing through his brother's soul. Undertaker was ready to do what he had promised. Take Kane to hell with him once and for all.

Undertaker stood in place. He was like a muscular stone statue, cold and seemingly motionless. But this man was no work of art, but the reaper of souls and the bringer of darkness. Kane knew his more than anyone. He held his ground. His soul was on the line. Suddenly, rows of fire encircled the ring from below the ropes. The rig had slits at the center in the shape of a long line that the fire had come out from. It was hot and it was high, towering over the two men in the ring. Undertaker didn't budge when the fire rose up and his eyes did not sway when the fire lowered to a lower height, just above the bottom rope.

Kane charged. He struck his brother with a hard right punch, but Undertaker matched him with a big boot to the face that almost knocked Kane over the ropes and onto the row of fire outside of the ring. He struck Undertaker with an uppercut and whipped him to the ropes. Undertaker leapt like a flying boulder soaring through the air. He crashed down onto Kane with a leaping clothesline. Kane toppled onto the canvas with a deafening thud. Undertaker rolled up onto his feet and then he used the ropes once again to leap high into the air with a high jumping leg drop.

When his legs dropped onto Kane, the fire rose up in response. It surrounded the ring with a heated wall of red and orange that cackled and licked at the open air. It lowered when the ring calmed again. Undertaker pulled his brother up and hoisted him up for a scoop slam. The fire rose up once again, but only reaching the top rope. Kane sat up. He turned and gripped Undertaker's throat. Using his own brother's throat as a means to pull himself up, he then dropped him down with a chokeslam. With Undertaker down, he finally performed the pose that had been interrupted by his brother's entry. The fire rose up higher than before. It glowed brighter and hotter.

Kane was satisfied with the response. He returned attention to his brother who had sat straight up. Kane threw his boot into Undertaker's face to force him on his back. He pinned. This wasn't a pinfall match. Undertaker punched his away out of the pin. He pulled Undertaker up and lifted him up with one arm wrapped around Undertaker's waist. He leapt and landed in a sitting position, slamming Undertaker hard into the canvas beside him. Kane pinned. Nothing. Undertaker raised an arm to break the pin. For the second time, Kane pulled his brother up and then irish whipped him vertically across the ring.

Instead of hitting a big boot that would have surely sparked the wall of flames to rise up around the ring, Kane was forced into a running DDT. The flames rose up even higher than they would have for Kane. The mind-games were getting to his brother. Kane tried to shake it off. Not letting his brother get to him, but he was soon being pulled into a chokeslam. He held Undertaker in a tight grip as well. The two tried to over power one another. Undertaker pulled Kane close to the fire behind him whilst Kane tried to push Undertaker to the corner where the fire rose up from their movement.

It ended with a kick. Undertaker wrapped Kane upside down against his chest and then dropped him down to the canvas with his signature Tombstone Piledriver. With Kane out for the time being, he dragged him over to the side of the ring. A small line of fire crawled tentatively into Kane's palm. It then grew bolder and raced up his arm and neared his face when Undertaker then kicked his entire body out of the ring. The fire was quickly extinguished and Kane was rushed to the back. As he came to his senses and grunted and hissed in pain. The fire had reached side of his face and nearly burnt the straps that held the mask around his head. Undertaker lowered down to one knee in victory as the fire rose up around him, showing him as a dark figure through the ring of fire.

"Kane has been set ablaze twice in one week already." Michael Cole said.

"Things are not looking good for him," replied Don West.

"Kane must be feeling the heat now that Undertaker has blasted straight for him in a whirlpool of deadly vengeance." Jim Ross commented.

"Yeah, just don't pun. I don't like puns." Nathan brushed it off, "anyway! We have next the match between John Cena and The Rock. John wants to be The Rock, and The Rock just wants to do what he does best, but we'll see which one is the best in this dream match up come true."

A loud deep rumbling sound echoed the arena. John Cena heard it become louder and louder as he was lowered to the stage. It was the audience booing him. He had taken the helm of a hell since starting in the new organization, but he felt justified in his own right. He defeated enough top competitors to have a contender spot for the big titles, let alone a match with self pro-claimed "Great One." He still pumped his boots and saluted the crowd before walking down to the ring and sliding in. He chucked the hat from his head into the crowd. It came back at him at full speed. He dodged it quickly.

The Rock came out next. Feeling the electrifying response from the crowds around the ring, he was eager to join them. Once off the platform, he posed for them at the stage with a display of pyro setting off behind him. He jogged to the ring and then climbed up to the top of the turn-post where he just stood, soaking in the overwhelming cheer and embrace of the crowds. He turned his head toward Cena and he could almost see an aura of jealousy clouding around his opponent. The Rock had been bothered by Cena to wrestle him, but Rock knew it was more about Cena wanting the spotlight and fame that Rock had and not about wrestling what-so-ever. He wanted to be the most electrifying man in sports entertainment.

John Cena stampeded toward The Rock like a jealous hyena trying to snatch a well earned kill from a larger-than-life king lion. He stabbed The Rock in the back with his forearm. The Rock arched his back in the sudden impact and fell to the ring. He turned and elbowed his attacker. Cena wasn't deterred and continued his abrasive assault. Lefts and rights, elbows and forearms, he pounded away at The Rock. The referee tried to call him off, but only when Rock kneed Cena against his abdomen did he back away. Cena wiped his hand across his face to gesture that Rock couldn't "see him," but the quick blurred vision hid Rock's attack from Cena.

In effect, it was Cena that could not see The Rock. Rock struck him down with a heavy tornado punch. He then planted Cena into the white canvas with a signature Rock Bottom. The maneuver wasn't enough to wipe out Cena's chances at victory just yet, but it helped Rock take the momentum from his opponent. He pulled Cena up and hoisted him over his shoulders. The fans cheered, believing that Rock would be imitating Cena's finisher, but he instead dropped back and brought his opponent down with a Samoan drop. He then signaled to the audience around the open stadium that his own signature was about to come. The People's Elbow.

He pushed in Cena's shoulder as he removed the elbow pad from his. Rock ran to the left, then raced to the right. Upon return to the fallen body of John Cena, he jerked his elbow up and then smacked it down into his opponent's face. It connected and the loud smack echoed into the air. The crowds loved it. The Rock pinned John Cena and rose back up to his feet after the quick victory. The lion had shown that kills belong to those whom deserve it. The Rock earned his status and so should Cena. He had no grudge against him, but he wasn't going to stand by whilst Cena insulted his name. The Rock was back and he was as strong as he had ever been. Soon, he thought, the People's Champ will return.

Once the arena was set for the next match, Cody Rhodes made his entrance. He descended from the ramp and climbed into the ring. Accompanied by his new tag partner, Brian Christopher, he seemed to strut with confidence. He knew the benefit of the triple threat match was that Triple H did not even need to be pinned. If Cody could single out his brother, he'd manage to get an easy victory and become the brand's top champion. He handed his tag title belt to his partner and awaited the arrival of his two opponents. He knew Goldust would be next, as the original challenger for the title, and Triple H would make his dramatic entry last.

Goldust was indeed the next individual in line to arrive. Gold glitter shot out from the stage, riding the air around the open arena. He stepped off the high platform and then stepped the distance from the stage to the ring. His brother watched him carefully, like a hawk observing a field mouse. He climbed into the ring and slowly removed his golden robe and wig. He seemed uncertain of his surroundings, gazing around the crowded arena, noting the enormity of the event. He hunched into one of the corners and soon Triple H made his arrival to the Universal Championship Title Match.

The champion opted to use the stage, instead of the platform for his entry. He stood near a jet of dense fog that danced with various colors that circled the arena. He let out a light mist of water before walking down to ringside, sledgehammer in hand. Goldust and his brother hoped the weapon would not make it into the ring. They were relieved to see that Triple H had used the deadly weapon to scare off Brian Christopher. He didn't want Cody to gain any advantages in the match. He was confident with his chances of winning and with that, he entered the ring.

Triple H started the match with each of his opponents getting a well earned knock out punch. Rhodes bounced up first and charged, but once again he was knocked into the canvas and then Goldust too was taken down. It seemed that Triple H was on fire until both brothers took out the champion with a double drop-kick. With Triple H temporarily disposed of, they took their frustrations with one another out in the match. Rhodes punched away at Goldust, but he found his brother quickly gaining the upperhand with a throat thrust and irish whip. He bent down to toss his brother over, but Rhodes stopped himself at the ropes and let Triple H use a strong knee lift that knocked Goldust up and onto his back.

Rhodes charged. It was a risk, but one he had to take. He had taken down Triple H before, even if it was with the help of two other partners. He was sure of himself that majority of it was politics. He was young and strong, Triple H was old and the husband of the Boss's daughter. The scales would show their true weight now. He jabbed Triple H in the back with a forearm and then drop-kicked him back. Triple H did not like that very much at all. He turned and gripped what hair Cody Rhodes had and then smacked his knuckles square into his opponent's face. Rhodes dropped like a dead bird that had just been shot out of the sky.

It was Goldust's turn to try his luck with The Game. It was clear to them that he indeed had some strength. Goldust wrapped the hair of his opponent in his fists and slammed him down onto the canvas. There, Goldust pinned Triple H, but the cover was too soon. His opponent easily escaped and then Goldust scrambled to follow up. He raised up and dropped a knee onto Triple H. Twice he had done this and felt the canvas smack his knee on the third time. Cody Rhodes pulled Triple H from him and pinned, but he too had failed to get a full count.

Rhodes ducked Goldusts elbow drop, landing instead on Triple H. The two clashed. Rhodes drop-kicked his brother and Goldust had countered a second attack with a quick atomic drop. After a suplex into canvas, Rhodes was glad it wasn't him receiving a sudden pedigree from Triple H. Goldust lay flat on the canvas, like a smashed potted plant. Triple H turned to his other opponent and pulled him up into the famous position. Rhodes had experience in evading this about as much as he had getting it. Rhodes used an enziguri to push off Triple H and allow him to run up the ropes.

Triple H and Goldust teamed briefly to clothesline Cody Rhodes and then Goldust made his move. He side swiped Triple H with a throat thrust and then a hard jawbreaker. Triple H tumbled into the corner. It wasn't a good place to be when your opponent was known for using the corner to kick his rivals where it hurt. Goldust set him up for the kick, but Rhodes struck him in mid-dash. He tossed Goldust out of the ring and met Triple H's powerful spinebuster maneuver afterward. He didn't like that encounter much in the least bit. Triple H pinned him, but it wasn't enough to keep Rhodes down.

He pulled his opponent up, fought back Goldust with a kick and then knocked out Rhodes again with a final pedigree. Goldust tried to strike again. Triple H wasn't having any of it. He pinned Goldust after a second pedigree and claimed victory of the match. He towered over the fallen bodies with his arms out and pumped to still be champion. After the belt was handed to him, he tossed it over his shoulder and decided that Goldust needed another pedigree. Slam! Goldust smashed into the canvas, but Rhodes was up and ready to strike. Brian Christopher and Randy Orton weren't far either.

Triple H took down his opponent and then smacked the gold plating of the belt into Brian Christopher's face. It effectively wiped him off the list of attackers he'd have to worry about. It was just Triple H and Orton now. Orton closed in, but Triple H was pumping with adrenaline. He kneed his rival and smacked him down with the pedigree. What was left in the ring was like a massacre. Four bodies scattered and Triple H striking a pose in celebration of his achievement. He was going to prove that this title run was earned by talent and talent alone. So far, he was doing well in that task.

"What an endurance for all three men. Triple H came out the victor and fought off the new Legacy. I don't know what Orton is planning, but it can't be good." Jim Ross commented.

"Not at all, but one must wonder, can Orton rise up to become the contender and ultimately champion once again?" Don West added, "we'll know when the second season begins, but for now, in our biggest night in the Wrestling Universe, we have the final match for the final major championship. The World Heavyweight Championship Title."

"Jarrett versus Sting is up and it promises to be a great match, if not the best match of the night." Nathan announced.

Sting was out first. The challenger for the title. He stood off the platform before it even had a chance to drop. There Sting stood high atop the large broad screen and he gazed down over the surroundings. Thousands of fans cheered and chanted. They seemed like ants from the height. He jumped down effortlessly with the aid of a seemingly invisible cable that lowered him to the stage where he touched down as if he had only taken a single step. He stepped down to the ring and then upon entry, handed the bat reluctantly to a ringside crew member. The long flowing black coat was the next to go and as he handed it off, Jarrett entered the arena.

Jarrett walked down to the ring after turning the corner from the sides. He didn't feel it necessary to wait a minute until the platform landed. He wanted to get in that ring and give Sting the beat-down he deserved. The strap around his waist and the shades across his eyes, he strut to the ring with pride. He stepped in and handed off the title for the referee to show. After it was placed in the careful hands of a crew member that placed it by the bell, the match began. Sting and Jeff Jarrett. The main event for WrestleJam for the World Heavyweight Championship Title.

Sting started the match. He grabbed Jarrett and whipped him diagonally across the ring. Jarrett turned at the last second and his back smacked into the padded turnbuckles. Though padded, they still were attached to metal and mostly constructed of the same wiry material. It hurt. He looked across to find Sting running in for the Stinger Splash. A cross body at the corner of the ring, but Jarrett ducked under at the last precious moments of the attack. He was safe. But for how long was up to him. Jarrett needed to act quick as Sting was propelled backward from the impact. He decided a bulldog would be the best course of action, so he grabbed Sting by the man's hair and leapt forward to bring both of them down into the canvas.

Sting didn't fair too well in the slam, but Jarrett was already up on his feet before Sting could turn over. He pinned Sting, but it wasn't going to pass. Sting was aware and he wasn't letting his opponent get away with a title defense that easily. He kicked out at one. Jarrett went on to higher things to attain his goal of destroying Sting. He pulled his opponent up and then hoisted him up with his arms. Sting tried to counter and land on his feet behind Jarrett, but Jeff was quick-witted. He smacked Sting down into the canvas with a snap suplex before Sting could retaliate.

Jarrett was feeling confident in his chances. Even if he was losing, he knew he could just cheat and disqualify himself. Sure Sting would win, but he wouldn't gain the championship title. These sorts of plans raced through Jarrett's thoughts during the match. They all were wiped clean off his mind when Sting finally snuck a move in. String was still behind Jarrett and he urged himself up to grab his opponent for a sudden and adrenaline pumped Scorpion Death Drop. A signature reverse DDT. Jarrett hadn't seen it coming and he wiped his forehead after the initial pain of his body coming in contact with the ring subsided.

Above him he could see the white face of Sting with the black markings looking down at him. Sting lowered onto one knee. He moved Jarrett over so that he could step over him and initiate the camel clutch. Jarrett's arms were draped over Sting's knees and his head was pushed up by the hold. He could barely breath or see with the maneuver constricting his facial movement. He refused to tap out of this. No question about it. Eventually Sting released him -- Jarrett touched the ropes with his foot. After the submission hold failed, Sting pulled his opponent up and whipped him across the ring horizontally.

Sting bent over and flipped Jarret over his back. Camera flashes tracked the wrestler fall through the air and his subsequent crashing onto the white canvas below. Sting turned to observe the results and he seemed content with it. After a quick second to catch his breath, he was back on the assault. Jarrett wouldn't let him get in any more hits. He punched String when when his opponent pulled him up for another maneuver. It aided in getting Sting off his back for just the briefest of moments. One more punch did the trick. Sting was now on the defense. His hands up to block the punches, his feet backing away. Jarrett could feel victory slowly returning. He was on the cusp of something great.

Jarrett dropped Sting's face into the white canvas, where smudges of black had rubbed off. He had used a Double underhook facebuster, also known to Triple H as the pedigree. Jarrett then tried to lock on the sleeper hold, but Sting was reluctant. Frustrated, Jarrett punched him hard in the forehead. He just punched, punched, and punched away without thinking. He needed this hold to lock in. He needed the victory. The referee called out to him, but by the time Jarrett returned to his senses, he found traces of smeared blood and white paint on his knuckles. He head punched a small cut into his opponent.

All is fair in love and war, he thought, and gave Sting one last punch for good measure. After that, he locked in the sleeper hold, but Sting still got out of it quickly. Whatever, he though, and abandoned the maneuver. Jarrett stood up, visibly upset, but uncertain how to follow up whilst his opponent was breathing heavily and feeling the blood drip down his forehead. Jarrett then decided a finisher was in order. He pulled Sting to the center of the ring and with his boots in hand, wired them around his own legs to concoct a deadly tangled mess known as the Figure-Four-Leglock. Sting became frantic.

He remembered all those times that Ric Flair had locked the submission hold on him. Those memories rushed back into his mind, but he wasn't going to quit. He was a fighter. He was Sting! He slowly managed to roll Jarrett over until the pain subsided like a wave that moved from his body over to Jarrett's. Jeff cried out and let out a rough grunt trying to escape the hold. When he finally managed to, Sting was on him again. If Jarrett wanted to take the submission route, he knew just the move to pay him back. Sting locked him into the Scorpion Deathlock. His version of the Sharpshooter that he and Bret Hart had made famous. Sure enough, Jarrett tapped out and a new World Heavyweight Champion was rewarded the belt. Sting had came out victorious in the main event of the greatest stage in Wrestling Universe history -- Wrestle Jam.


End file.
